La pequeña llama entre la oscuridad
by Alice Cullen 273
Summary: Un día normal, Alice va de caza y todo su mundo da un giro inseperado. Se queda sola en un mundo deshabitado.
1. Soledad y Silencio

**Soledad**** y silencio.**

**POV Alice**

- ¡Me voy de caza! – me levanté de el sofá aburrida y algo hambrienta - ¿Jazz quieres venir? – le dije pero el negó con la cabeza y me dedico una amplia sonrisa. Tendría que ir sola entonces, me acerqué a Jasper e intercambié un beso rápido pero dulce con el y a los demás miembros de mi familia un adiós acompañado de una sonrisa.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí hasta la parte de el bosque más cercano donde abundaban los animales y donde solía ir de caza con Jasper, Esme y Rose. Busqué algún que otro animal, cualquiera me iba bien ya que más que hambre tenía aburrimiento y detecté un grupito de ciervos que rondaban cerca algo despistados. Me dirigí hacia ellos sigilosamente y me escondí detrás de un arbusto mirándolos fijamente.

Salí rápido de mi escondite y no les di tiempo a reaccionar cuando me lancé sobre el macho que evidentemente, era el mas grande de los cuatro y el que tendría mas sangre. Sólo me bastaba este y ya estaría contenta.

Los otros tres salieron corriendo sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, sin mirar a el macho que tenía atrapado bajo mis fuertes y pequeñas manos. Dudaba que le echaran de menos a pesar de que probablemente era el padre del más pequeño. Siempre sentí curiosidad por los animales y me costaba mucho al principio el hecho de beber su sangre aunque en mi opinión es mejor una vida de un ciervo que la vida de un humano.

Miré al ciervo que se movía intentando escapar, le cogí y le rompí el cuello para que no tuviera que sufrir por mi culpa, el ciervo dejo de moverse al instante y se quedó extremadamente quieto y su corazón que bombeaba sangre ruidosamente cesó de latir.

Puse mi boca lentamente sobre su cuello donde había más sangre tanto en animales como en humanos, noté su pelaje debajo de estos y abrí la boca para después hincar mis dientes en el cuello y empezar a sorber la sangre que llevaba dentro el pobre animal.

Y ya estaba hecho, deje al animal allí y me pregunté que haría ahora. No volvería a casa porque sólo había aburrimiento todo el día, podía ir y leer pero entonces tendría que soportar la pelea de Bella y Emmett porque éste le había gastado una broma pesada, típico en él, y Bella se había enfadado. Le repetía que madurase, cosa que no pasará jamás por que a la edad de Emmett no cambian las personas y porque el carácter de Emmett era definitivamente, infantil.

Por lo tanto decidí ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Empecé a caminar hacia el norte dejando atrás mi hogar y el ciervo muerto, hoy estaba rara y todo me enfadaba, todo me ponía triste y todo se me subía a la cabeza ya que normalmente no sentía pena por una presa.

Caminé por los bosques mirando los riachuelos y los animalillos que corrían y me miraban con curiosidad, otros me ignoraban y otros huían de mí, como si notaran que era una especie de humano no muy normal, como si pudieran ver que era parte de lo que llamarían los humanos "mitología", eso incluía dragones, unicornios, elfos, enanos y por supuesto vampiros.

Me paré un momento porque había visto algo de reojo que no me era muy familiar, me giré y a mi derecha tenía una especie de cueva, me aventuré y me acerqué hasta dónde estaba y eché un vistazo. No había nada más que oscuridad, aunque yo podía ver bastante claramente, ya que mis ojos eran diferentes a los de un humano, más desarrollados y más perfectos.

Tras echar una ojeada, entré en el interior donde me encontré, ocultas a cualquier ojo de humano que tuviera curiosidad, unas escaleras estrechas y empinadas. Miré atrás no se porque, y bajé una por una las escaleras pasando la mano por la pared de la estrecha cueva.

Llegué hasta un muy amplio sitio, como una habitación pero grande, más que nuestro comedor y cocina juntos. No había nada ni nadie allí, encontré una caja de cerillas y encendí una, encontré también una antorcha y la encendí con esa misma llama. Había mil y una cosas allí dentro: relojes, espejos, estanterías vacías, otras llenas, dos mesas, un escritorio con papel y pluma pero sobretodo libros, desde manuscritos a novelas y cómics, libros de leyes, libros en alemán, en chino, español, pakistaní, de todo, era una pasada, algún día llevaría a mi hermano Edward aquí ya que le gustan tanto los libros, son una de sus aficiones.

Posé mi mano sobre un manuscrito antiguo, lo cogí entre mis manos y me lo llevé a una de las mesas. Le pasé la palma de la mano por encima y le saqué el polvo que tenía, me hice toser de la gran cantidad de polvo que tenía, lo abrí por una página de en medio pero no entendí nada. No era un idioma conocido para mí, ni siquiera lo podía llamar idioma, eran una serie de símbolos, como venidos de la antigüedad. Curiosa pasé hoja por hoja revisando cada centímetro del libro en busca de algo que pudiera comprender.

Cuando por fin lo encontré. Al lado de unos escritos del mismo estilo había una hoja de papel, la puse apartada del manuscrito y la abrí con suma delicadeza, ¡al fin algo en inglés que podía entender! Estaba escrito en un inglés antiguo con vocabulario culto y rebuscado como el de mi época.

Lo leí y decía lo siguiente:

_Según afirmaron los antiguos sabios de los buenos tiempos,_

_La catástrofe está por llegar,_

_Nadie lo sabe, nadie se prepara para el gran momento._

_Nuestro mundo se destroza, cada minuto, segundo que pasa_

_Y ellos lo saben._

_Harán todo lo posible por librarse de la especie humana,_

_Como si de ratas se tratara,_

_Que efectivamente lo son._

_El 4 de Julio del 2009 a las 12 de la mañana_

_La__ catástrofe más grande_

_De las catástrofes registradas sucederá._

_Todos aquellos que se refugien en la falda de Dios _

_Serán salvados al instante_

_Los que no, serán callados y eliminados_

_Para no volver jamás._

Me pasé mucho rato con el ceño fruncido preguntándome que era lo que acababa de leer y asimilar, tenía un presentimiento y no era de los mejores. Aparté el papel y apoyé los codos sobre la mesa. Me concentré en un futuro que llegaría pero no veía nada más que _**Soledad**_.

En seguida retiré la concentración, me había asustado ese futuro, era incierto y no quería saberlo, era por lo que vi, espeluznante.

Me levanté de un salto y mire a mí alrededor cuando me paré a pensar… Hoy era el 4 de Julio de 2009 y yo salí de casa a las 10 de la noche del día 3, había pasado 2 horas por lo tanto… Mis pensamientos fueron detenidos por una grandiosa explosión, muy fuerte que me dejó aturdida y con un pitido en el oído molesto y doloroso. Todo vibró a mí alrededor, las paredes retumbaron y tierra cayó sobre mi pelo, miré al techo pero nada.

Subí hacia arriba, a la superficie… Todo era igual, nada cambió, los mismos árboles, el mismo río ancho al lado de la cueva, la luz de la luna, el brillo de las pocas estrellas que se imponían a las luces de las grandes ciudades, todo igual excepto por una cosa, ahora reinaba el _**silencio**_.

Ni los grillos con su especie de cantar, ni las libélulas con su alegre brillo, ni las ranas… nada. Aún me pitaban los oídos, tenía que bajar a comprobar lo que decía ese manuscrito, que pasaría ahora. No quería acudir a mis visiones, me daba miedo.

Bajé por las escaleras rápido, tan rápidamente y tan aturdida estaba que me tropecé en el último escalón y me propiné un golpe en la frente.

Me acerqué a la mesa rápida y pasé más hojas, en una de ellas se leía _que pasará después._ La cogí pero de repente otro estallido que me volvió a dejar aturdida y me volvieron a pitar los oídos, mas dolorosamente que antes.

Me cayó mas tierra en el pelo pero lo ignoré, lo último que vi fue mi rostro en un espejo: pánico, miedo, confusión, intriga… todo eso leía en mi cara, miré al techo y acto seguido mas tierra cayó sobre mi rostro, pasando ligeramente por mis mejillas cuando entonces, una grieta cruzó de lado a lado y se vino sobre mi el techo, la tierra, las rocas, el césped de la parte superior.

No sentí nada físicamente, tenía un mal presentimiento, en vez del techo me dio la impresión de que se me había venido encima el _Mundo._


	2. Recuerdo

**2. Recuerdo**

_Alice_... Alguien me llamaba por algún lado de mi mente.

_Alice…_Alguien quería arrastrarme de nuevo al mundo.

_Alice…_Esa voz era familiar, esa voz era de Jasper.

Recobré la concienciacuando me llamó por tercera vez, esperé el suave contacto de sus yemas sobre mi espalda, como cuando me tumbaba y me quería llamar la atención, y lo hacía, esa caricia me sacaba de cualquier pensamiento…

Empecé a recordar lo que pasó hace… ¿2 horas? ¿1 día? Ya perdí la cuenta. Me encontré enterrada en un montón de tierra e intenté salir, fui cavando hacia arriba, abriéndome paso entre las ruinas y así logré salir a fuera.

Lo primero que hice fue respirar el aire del exterior y acto seguido tosí por la nube de humo que había generado. Estaba todo destrozado, las mesas de madera, las estanterías, los relojes, los espejos hechos pedazos… todo, absolutamente cayó bajo el peso del techo que tenía encima, miré hacia arriba y encontré el Sol, no me había dado cuenta de eso. El sol me dañó la vista al primer contacto visual que tuve pero estaba contenta de volver a verlo, algo tan lejano, tan dañino a la vista pero a la vez tan necesitado para iluminar los caminos del día a día.

Entonces me acordé del papel, cavé buscándolo y buscándolo pero nada, había desaparecido de allí y no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar, igual hecho trozos enterrado debajo de la nada.

Decidí dejarlo e ir a mi casa a ver como estaba la situación y a ver si mi familia sabía que había pasado exactamente que yo no sabía porque estaba fuera, pero había un problema, las escaleras habían desaparecido del mapa y no podía subir, decidí trepar y así lo hice, trepé pero llegó un momento en que me maree y me caí ocho metros abajo y me golpee la nuca con una piedra, la verdad sí que me hizo daño.

Me quedé tumbada mirando el cielo azul esperando algo que no llegaría, decidí no rendirme y que Jasper me esperaría en casa. Me levanté y volví a trepar cogiéndome fuertemente a las rocas y lo logré, salí a fuera y me cogí a la hierba que me ayudó a levantarme.

Miré a mí alrededor y de nuevo silencio, sentí un escalofrío y con esperanza anduve hasta casa a paso lento ya que sentía miedo por que vería.

Al fin llegué, la casa estaba como siempre había estado y me paré frente a la puerta repasándola con la yema de mi dedo índice, abrí lentamente y la puerta chirrió me reí al recordar la vez que nos dinos cuenta y lo gracioso que fue Emmett con unos comentarios que dijo sobre la puerta.

Me adentré pocos pasos y la cerré detrás de mí, subí las escaleras una por una mirando por la casa a ver si encontraba a alguien

- ¿Hola? – no hubo respuesta, y me adentré en la cocina.

Allí encontré a Esme tumbada en el suelo, con un libro en una mano y encima de su brazo su cabeza con su cabello ondulado por el suelo, me entró pánico al verla así, si se quisiera tumbar usaría el sofá como siempre hacía cuando veíamos la televisión juntas, yo sentada y ella con su cabeza sobre mi falda. Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, tenía sus ojos cerrados y expresión de estar inconsciente.

- ¿Ma? – ella ni se movió, no se inmutó ante mi llamada, Esme no haría eso, atendería enseguida como es ella.

- ¿¿Ma?? – volví a preguntar esta vez desesperada por obtener una respuesta de los labios de mi madre, pero nada, ella estaba impertérrita. Acaricié su rostro con mi mano y posé mis labios sobre su mejilla, la besé con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper y desaparecer de mi vida. Le susurré un te quiero y sollocé, me levanté de su lado y caminé sin mirar atrás, no sería capaz de ver el rostro angelical de mi madre de nuevo, inexpresivo cuando tendría que estar alegre y resplandeciente.

Caminé buscando a alguien más, especialmente a Jasper pero en vez de él me encontré a Rose, también tumbada en el suelo pero ella tenía los ojos semiabiertos de manera que daba cosa mirarla a los ojos, me senté a su lado y con la palma de mi mano le cerré los ojos, y volví a sollozar. Ella era algo seria y distante pero siempre sabía en lo mas hondo de mi ser que ella estaba allí, que me quería y cuidaba en todo y cada uno de mis problemas y malos tiempos. La dejé atrás y entonces le encontré a él.

Estaba tumbado en el sofá de casa con el brazo estirado y la mano muerta, el mando le había caído de la mano. Parecía estar dormido, su rostro era pacífico, claro que siempre había sido así, no pude soportarlo y lloré a su lado, mis ojos sin lágrimas, mi vida sin sentido, mi corazón vacío, encontrar a mi marido, a mi madre y a mi hermana muertos me chocó de frente y me dio mil latigazos en el cuerpo.

Tomé el rostro de Jasper entre mis pequeñas manos y lo besé con dulzura y delicadeza en los labios, mi beso no fue correspondido y eso me vació el corazón, me maree, me tambalee y caí de espaldas en el mármol duro. Ya no tendría más cariño y dulzura por su parte, todo eso se acabó.

Cada vez que me rodeaba con sus brazos con ternura, me susurraba palabras al oído, me abrazaba y acunaba formando a mí alrededor una muralla protectora invisible pero presente, todo eso se fue, se desvanecería de mi vida como cada segundo que pasaba.

Mi familia, mi madre Esme, mi padre Carlisle, mi hermano Edward, mi hermana Bella, mi hermano Emmett, mi hermana Rose… mi marido Jasper, todos muertos, simples **recuerdos. **

Jamás volvería a ver la sonrisa de Esme, la bondad de Carlisle, la simpatía de Bella, la risa de Emmett, la presencia de Rose, el amor y la pasión de Jasper… jamás.

Era como la peor pesadilla pero sin poder despertar, condenada a la soledad, a la miseria… moriría de locura de no encontrar a alguien con quien relacionarme, con quien hablar y expresarme, compartir risas y penas, era un dolor agudo en el pecho que ni el mas loco de los humanos quiere sentir, era la muerte interior pero viva para tener que sufrirlo.

Busqué a los demás no fuera que estuvieran vivos por alguna parte y estuviera pensando y deprimiéndome innecesariamente.

Me pasee por la casa y encontré el cuerpo inerte de Carlisle, mi padre, quien me adoptó en la familia cuando ya estaban todos, quien desde siempre, no importaba lo ocupado que estuviera siempre tenia minutos, horas y horas para sentarse a mi lado y escucharme y aconsejarme como si de veras se tratara de su propia hija, como si de veras el fuera mi padre y yo hubiera salido de el vientre de su amada.

Me acuerdo de el momento, en que me recibieron, yo con miedo, Rose mirándome con curiosidad, Carlisle sonriendo y diciéndonos a Jasper y a mi bienvenidos, Emmett empezó con las bromas en seguida, Edward miraba alegre y Esme vino y me abrazó, una familia sencillamente… perfecta.

Encontré a Edward, el era mi hermano favorito, siempre me entendió con todo y enseguida me ayudaba si lo necesitaba, su sonrisa me contagiaba y me comprendía a la perfección con lo de mis visiones, le quería tanto que recordarlo me producía dolores en el pecho y ganas de vomitar toda la sangre, probablemente de los nervios.

También encontré a Emmett y lloré con ojos vacíos al ver su rostro serio y sin sus risas, sus carcajadas que resonaban por todos lados, sus bromas, la de veces que me enfadé con el por arruinarme la maldita ropa que no sirve para nada… tendría que haberle dicho que le quería cuando pude pero perdí mi oportunidad y no habría una segunda.

A quien no vi fue a Bella, tenía que buscarla y encontrarla, una llama de esperanza se encendió dentro de mi y decidí encontrarla viva como fuera.


	3. Esperanza

**3. Esperanza**

Repasé cada uno de los miembros de mi familia pero seguían igual, Esme no se levantaría y me preguntaría que me pasaba, no me abrazaría y mimaría más, Carlisle no se sentaría a escucharme, Rose no me acariciaría el pelo y sonreiría para animarme, Emmett no se levantaría a decirme que era broma, Edward no vendría, se sentaría a mi lado y me rodearía con su brazo y me distraería, Jasper no me besaría y diría que me pasaba y no se ofrecería a ayudar a pesar de no saber que pasaba. Nada de eso pasaría.

Pero aun tenía que encontrar a Bella, si yo había vivido ¿porque no ella? En fin, salí de casa y me paré en la puerta en el exterior sin saber hacia donde ir. Y decidí tomar un rumbo sin pensarlo así que me adentre en el bosque de la parte trasera donde ella iba de caza cuando iba a solas.

Paseé un rato por allí y me extrañé al ver que no había ni un solo animal por allí, ni uno. Ni ciervos, ni pajarillos cantando, ni conejitos, nada. Pero lo ignoré sin preocuparme ya que esa era mi dieta, animales y seguí andando sin rumbo mirando y escuchando cualquier cosa.

Pasadas siete horas llamándola por el bosque no la encontré y me cansé de tanto verde y silencio así que decidí ir a Forks a ver si andaba por allí buscando signos de vida así que me encaminé hacia allí buscándola.

El sitio daba bastante miedo, mucha gente estaba por allí tirada en el suelo sin moverse y no oía ningún corazón lo que significaba que todos estaban muertos desde aquel día. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y empezaba a oscurecer lentamente.

- ¿Hola? – dije en voz alta pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta de nadie, hablar sin contestación siempre me había frustrado.

Seguí caminando mirando la escena con pánico y me encontré de repente delante de la casa de Charlie, el padre de Bella. No me había dado cuenta de que ya rondaba por esa zona.

Entré en la casa y estaba todo oscuro y silencioso, traté de encender la luz pero no funcionaba, claro que no había nadie controlándola. Me encontré a Charlie sentado en el sofá, parecía dormido pero no respiraba y una persona dormida no controla su respiración por lo que le di por muerto. Subí las escaleras y allí la encontré.

Su mirada se fijó en mí. Estaba tumbada en la cama de su cuarto y me miraba cuando de repente me sonrió.

Me acerqué a ella eufórica y la miré con una sonrisa enganchada en mi rostro.

- ¡Bella! – la llamé al tiempo que la abrazaba y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

- Alice como me alegro de verte por aquí pensé que era la única – me dijo y se quedó triste un momento. Entonces crispó la cara con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Q-qué te p-pasa? – si le pasara algo si que me moriría allí y ahora, si le pasaba algo _deseaba_ morir tumbada a su lado.

- Tranquila Al solo me duele un poco el costado – me dijo al tiempo que reía pero no la creí, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo le pasaba.

Una llama de **esperanza **estaba encendida en mí y eso me bastaba para seguir adelante durante…

-¿Al? – me interrumpió mis pensamientos – ¿que pasa en tus visiones?

- No lo se… no veo nada claramente – mentía, no era que no viera si no que me daba miedo ver. Soy una persona sociable y extrovertida, el hecho de quedarme sola me ponía los pelos más de punta aun, vale si, me acababa de insultar el pelo pero se me pegaba de Emmett… ese Emmett que tanto quería. Bueno tenía que enterarme de cómo iba todo.

- Bells, ¿tienes idea de que pasó con los estallidos? – le pregunté a la vez que me acurrucaba en ella.

- No muy bien… lo que se es que todo se me volvió blanco pero si sé una cosa… - entonces tosió.

- ¿Bella que pasa? – ella me sonrió sin más.

- Hazme un favor Al y tráeme un vaso de agua – rió y la miré extrañada.

- ¿Agua? – repetí, ella afirmó con la cabeza y yo me lancé a la cocina a por ello sin dudarlo.

La oí toser y me apresuré, cogí el vaso y lo llené de agua de una botella y subí.

- Aquí tienes – le dije pero ella estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, dejé el vaso de agua y me senté a su lado. Le acaricié la mejilla y tomé el vaso de nuevo. La moví un poco para que se diera cuenta que ya lo tenía pero ella no me contestó.

Me asusté y de repente tuve una visión.

_Ya está Bella enterrada… me dije para mi misma, mi ultima llama de esperanza desvanece de mi lentamente y me quedo sola, al menos ver los rostros de mi familia me hacía compañía por muy raro que sonara, pero estaban mejor bajo tierra, durmiendo en paz…_

El pánico azotó mi ser como una ráfaga de viento azota la cara y aturde. Mi última acompañante, miembro de mi familia, mi hermana, había muerto.

Jamás me perdonaría el hecho de salir de su lado justamente cuando vio la luz por última vez, cuando inhaló aire del mundo cruel y sombrío por última vez, yo no estaba… pero ¿por qué querría agua? Pues igual porque ella ya sabía que moriría y no quería que la viera mientras pasaba…

Definitivamente, moriría de locura. La dejé tal y como estaba. El aire me faltaba, no lo podía respirar y me quemaban los pulmones cuando lo lograba. Falta de aire y mareo tenía, la vista cegada y nauseas.

Sencillamente vomité. No lo pude retener más y vomité de puros nervios, la sangre salió de mi garganta y no me sentí mejor cuando lo eché.

Me levanté tambaleándome y empecé a preguntarme como podía morir, tenía que hacerlo, no quería la condena de quedarme sola sin nadie y no quería superar la muerte de mi familia, si recordaba sus nombres me ardía la cabeza y era como mil martillazos que me aporreaban. Insoportable, nada mas ni nada menos que un infierno para mí.

Corrí a mi casa dejando atrás Forks. Me senté en el sillón al lado de Jasper y me pellizqué la piel por si despertaba, me abofeteé, pataleé el suelo, grité, lloré, chillé con todas mis fuerzas los nombres de mis seres queridos y aun así no desperté de mi pesadilla.

Me tumbé al lado de Jasper y esperé a que la muerte me tomara, pero no llegaba, no llegaba nunca. La esperé con desesperación pero simplemente no llegó.


	4. Adiós

**4****. Adiós**

Me levanté del sofá donde había estado tumbada la última semana, una semana entera llorando, una semana entrara esperando morirme y una semana entera horrible, la peor de mi vida, de todos mis años.

Me puse de pie, estaba sinceramente hambrienta y tenía ganas ya de ir a cazar. Había decidido después de eso enterrar a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia.

Salí de la casa y respire el aire y aun sollozando me dirigí a el bosque pero en vez de buscar una presa me senté en la tierra y me abracé las rodillas enterrando mi rostro por el hueco que formé.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría, no se oía nada y yo estaba volviéndome loca y lo notaba, hablaba sola y tenía gente imaginaria en mi cabeza eran síntomas de locura, no era fruto de una imaginación normal de un humano que haría eso, sino fruto de la falta de compañía y de ver cada día a la gente muerta sin responder a mis llamadas silenciosas.

Por un momento levanté la cabeza y me encontré a Jasper delante de mí, plantado de cuclillas. Me tomó el rostro entre sus manos, me dio un beso de osito seguido de un beso con pasión. Alcé una mano y me sonrió. Le iba a acariciar la mejilla y desvaneció de repente, como arrastrado por el aire, borrado por algo invisible. Locura. Estaba loca.

Me levanté de un salto y caminé por el terreno oliendo por si encontraba algo que comer. Pero lo único que vi fue un conejo muy pequeño que saltaba y saltaba solitario. Lo atrapé y le mordí más o menos por la barriga. Odiaba los animales pequeños porque al morder notaba bajo mi presión lo que llevaban dentro y no era lo más placentero que había cazando.

Sin saber porque, cave un hoyo en el suelo pequeño y posé allí al pequeño conejito. Lo volví a enterrar y dejé una rama encima con forma más o menos de cruz.

No estaba para nada saciada. Tenía que encontrar un animal más grande y si me tocaran 3 como mínimo daría saltos de alegría. Caminé por allí y como no encontré nada, corrí. Seguí sin encontrar nada, ni un solo conejo más. Me planteé el ir a beber la sangre de los muertos de Forks pero lo encontraba a parte de un tanto asqueroso, una gran falta de respeto así que decidí quedarme con hambre una temporada más, mientras me decidía.

Ahora tocaba el momento más duro de el día, enterrar a mi familia.

Nada más pensarlo me dieron nauseas y dolores. Estaban muertos, no los volvería a ver hablar o moverse pero los tenía allí, aunque visto de otra forma eso me haría volverme incluso más loca de lo que estaba.

Caminé a casa cojeando ya que si andaba normal me daban pinchazos tanto en el costado como en el pecho. Fui a la parte trasera de mi casa. No sabía si enterrarlos allí o en un cementerio pero decidí que cerca de la casa sería bueno. Cavé hoyos unos cerca de otros y por parejas de manera que dos hoyos quedarían muy pegados pero separados de dos hoyos que estarían más alejados.

Una vez tuve cavados siete hoyos me pregunté que les pondría en su honor.

En el primer hoyo iba mi padre Carlisle. Me adentré en la casa y me dirigí a su especie de estudio. Lo cogí, no pesaba mucho pero pesaba más de lo normal.

Nada más elevarlo un poco me dio pánico y tuve grandes oleadas de miedo por mi cuerpo y lo solté, menos mal que era de poca altura porque haberlo soltado de una más o menos media me habría sentado mal.

Lo intenté coger de nuevo y así lo hice, lo elevé dos palmos del suelo y me lo cargué bien sujeto. Bajé por las escaleras y lo deposité en su agujero, que era el primero de todos ya que él era el padre de la familia Cullen, el que nos cuidó a cada uno de los miembros y nos guió por el caminó menos monstruoso de la vida de un vampiro.

Le dejé un título de medicina que se sacó hace años y una cruz pequeña como signo de respeto. También le escribí una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_A Carlisle, me recibiste con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa en la cara. Me enseñaste a vivir y a respetar más de lo que yo sabía. Sin ti no sería nada de lo que soy y estoy orgullosa de ti por tus buenas intenciones a lo largo de tu larga y dura vida. Gracias de nuevo por adoptarme y tratarme como a tu hija. Como si Esme me hubiera parido de su propio vientre y tú hubieras sido quien me puso allí dentro… como si de veras fuera un trozo de ti._

Ahora tocaba Esme, mi madre. Me adentré en la casa y me dirigí a la cocina, seguía en la misma postura en la que había estado cuando la vi por última vez. La cogí entre mis brazos y la besé en la mejilla, era como una pluma, igual de pesada y delicada. La deposité en el hoyo de al lado de Carlisle. A ella le dejé una foto de toda la familia y un CD con su nana. Algo me pinchaba dentro de mí. También le dejé una nota que decía esto:

_A Esme, querida madre y compañera. Siempre has sabido acunarme y susurrarme que no pasaba nada al oído y a pesar de que pasara me convencías__. Me hubiera gustado ver tu rostro alegre tan solo una vez mas para superar lo que me está pasando. Me has educado como una madre a una hija y me has enseñado a querer y entender a todos los que me rodean aplicándolo conmigo. Espero que si estás en otro lado, si de verdad hay un cielo, que estés a gusto con la familia. Jamás te olvidaré y espero reunirme contigo pronto._

Ahora Edward, mi hermano mayor. Fui a su cuarto donde estaba estirado en su sofá con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana y los ojos cerrados, ausente, inconsciente de lo que pasaba y lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Lo alcé, y lo deposité en su… tumba… en su respectivo lugar y no pude evitar que me saliera un sollozo de la garganta al verle. Le puse un CD con muchas nanas que había compuesto y una nota.

_A Edward, cuando vine tú ya estabas y me aceptaste por quien era y por como era. Todavía río al recordar los buenos momentos y sollozo al recordar los malos. Si me pasaba algo te sentabas a mi lado y me rodeabas con tu brazo, me besabas la mejilla y a menudo me contabas cuentos como a una niña pequeña o me tocabas nanas. Tus __palabras reconfortan y tu risa se contagia. Si te reuniste con la familia, cuida de ellos. _

Ahora Bella. Tuve que ir a Forks y cargarla hasta casa. La deposité en su lugar y me senté a llorar durante aproximadamente un cuarto de hora recordando la última vez que hable con ella. Maldije el momento en que me separé de su lado, tuvo que morir sola y eso me quemaba por dentro. Le dejé al lado un CD con su nana y los libros que le gustaban. La nota decía esto:

_A Bella, mi hermana pequeña. Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez ¿sabes? tus ojos de color achocolatado__, tu pelo castaño y tu piel cálida. Cada vez que posaba mi mano en tu brazo no rechazabas el frío y duro contacto. Siento haberte dejado sola durante tu muerte. De veras que lo siento. Te guardo en el corazón y en los recuerdos. Me gustaría guardar tu sonrisa y reproducirla siempre pero es imposible y la tendré que ir recordando a través de lo que me queda de ti dentro mío. Siempre te cuidaré a pesar de no hacerlo físicamente._

Ya estaba Bella enterrada… me dije para mi misma, mi ultima llama de esperanza desvanecía de mi lentamente y me quedaba sola, al menos ver los rostros de mi familia me hacía compañía por muy raro que sonara, pero estaban mejor bajo tierra, durmiendo en paz…

La siguiente seria Rose. Me encaminé hacia casa y ella estaba tumbada en el pasillo. La elevé y me pareció que me sonreía pero lamentablemente era un efecto de mi locura. La puse en su hoyo y le acaricie la mejilla, me besé el dedo y lo puse en su frente transmitiéndoselo. Le dejé a su lado un peluche en forma de perrito que le había regalado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo apreció mucho, algo tan insignificante le rozó el alma. También le dejé una nota:

_A Rose, única como eres y perfecta en prácticamente todo. Si estaba mal y me iba me seguías y re sentabas a mi lado rodeándome, acariciando mi pelo_, _eres la mejor y te quiero por ser así. Ojala estuvieras para echarme una mano, tu presencia hacía compañía y tu sonrisa era única y especial, dulce y hermosa y así sigues siendo. Espero que sigas sonriendo allí donde estés. _

Emmett, él costaría de llevar ya que tanto músculo llegaba a pesar bastante. Llegué a donde estaba el, cerca de la puerta de el cuarto de Edward y le cogí, no se como me las apañé para bajarlo hasta su sitio. Le dejé un gorro de fiesta que siempre usaba cuando se portaba mal y una nota:

_Para Emmett, siempre me enfadé contigo por mi ropa insignificante, mis trapos de tela, jamás te pude decir lo mucho que te quería y lo siento… te quiero hermano. Siempre arrancabas risas de mi rostro y si estuvieras aquí sería feliz. Me animabas con chistes y con palabras graciosas, ¿recuerdas la puerta? Aun me río al abrirla. Cuida a los demás con tu fuerza._

Ahora Jasper. Pinchazo y nauseas. Me dirigí al sofá con una especie de pereza y miedo.Le besé por última vez y lo puse en su sitio. Pinchazo, nauseas. Le dejé su traje de militar al lado, una foto nuestra, un último beso y una nota:

_A Jasper. Te amo. No se que hacer sin ti, no más palabras dulces de tu boca ni besos afectuosos de tus labios. No más noches de pasión ni palabras de amor. Te quiero. Prometo __que llegaré a ti pronto y allí me quedaré, sufriremos juntos como lo hacíamos y reiremos juntos como antes. Te adoro. Espérame, simplemente, tengo ganas de verte, abrazarte y susurrarte palabras tiernas en el oído, de que me acaricies con sentimiento y me sonrías. Te echo de menos. Pronto Jazz nos encontraremos, no puedo esperar y tampoco se como hacerlo pero lo haré, mi esperanza desvanece cada minuto que pasa, me pregunto que harías en mi lugar. Nos vemos pronto, de parte de tu pequeño monstruito._

Tapé todos los cuerpos y le di un último **adiós. **Me destruí más por dentro y me volví más loca aun. La desesperación me comía y lo curioso era que no podía tener visiones.


	5. Carly

**5. Carly.**

Una semana entera había pasado desde que enterré a mi familia y los vi por última vez. Una semana horrible, con nauseas, jaquecas, mareos, visión borrosa, ausencia de información de el futuro, gritos, sollozos, vomiteras, hambres… se podría describir como una mala semana. A menudo salía a pasear y me encontraba rodeada de habitantes de Forks caminando, de mi familia también pero a pesar de que les llamaba entre gritos, me arrodillaba y suplicaba que me miraran no reaccionaban y a menudo desaparecían.

Me encontraba a veces tumbada en algún lado especialmente en la parte delantera de la casa cerca de la casa, me tumbaba en la hierba con una brisa tranquila que venía estos días y tenía digamos pesadillas aunque no del todo. Primero era todo oscuro e iban apareciendo cada uno de los miembros de los Cullen, o sea se, mi familia. Me miraban incordiándome y echándome palabras duras y ofensivas a la cara. Me decían cosas horribles como por ejemplo que me largara de este mundo y no quería verme, que me cayera en un agujero negro sin final y aprovechara mi eternidad mientras caía sin ir a ninguna parte.

Carlisle me llamaba a menudo repugnante, Esme me llamaba plasta, Rose incordio, Emmett rata sucia, Edward estorbo, Bella me echaba en cara eso de dejarla sola y Jasper me llamaba inútil, asquerosa, y también me empujaba con fuerza. También se unían todos y caminaban a mi alrededor formando círculos y gritándome cosas molestas y maltratándome físicamente.

Lo peor era el despertar, sabía que estaba despierta pero no lograba entrar en razón y echar a esa familia falsa que me atormentaba. Tampoco podía tener visiones, lo había intentado bastantes veces pero no aparecía nada. Era consciente de que estaba mal de la cabeza pero no lo podía evitar.

Me levanté del sillón donde descansaba y planeaba irme a duchar cuando me acordé de que no tenía agua en la ducha, encendía el grifo y no salía, lo mismo pasaba con la televisión por ejemplo, bueno, la luz en general y el gas.

No me había lavado en tres días y ya empezaba a sentirme sucia, en las últimas dos semanas me bañaba en una cascada cerca para mí, también tenía que lavar mi ropa a mano.

Cogí lo primero que encontré, ya no me importaba como me quedaba, que combinaba, como me vería la gente, la ropa ya no me interesaba en absoluto y arreglarme menos, ¿para quién? Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que simples trapos para taparme.

Me dirigí hacia la cascada muy rápidamente y puse mi mano dentro del agua, estaba caliente. Me había fijado en lo puro que se iba volviendo el aire, el cielo desde que hubo estallidos, ya que no quedaban personas para contaminarlo.

Me quité las prendas y una vez desnuda metí los pies en el agua, se iba haciendo mas profundo a medida que caminaba, caminé por la tierra y cuando ya tenía metida la cintura me senté en una especie de roca por el agua.

Mientras notaba el agua rodeándome y olas dándome suavemente en la piel pensé en un libro que había leído varias veces y me gustaba. Se llamaba Mecanuscrito de el segundo origen (título original: Mecanuscrit del segon origen _de_ _Manuel de Pedrolo_) un libro hermoso sobre dos criaturas que se quedan solas en el mundo a causa de una invasión alienígena, Alba de catorce años y Dídac de nueve. Como se las arreglaron con ese coraje, ojala pudiera tenerlo ahora que pasaba de verdad.

Me froté las mejillas con el agua quitándome la tierra y el polvo que había acumulado. Una vez limpia la cara me puse debajo de la cascada y me paré a pensar si podía ser que hubiera supervivientes, no lo creía ya que yo de haber sido humana hubiera fallecido hacía ya dos semanas bajo el peso de el techo de la cueva, un peso muy pesado y doloroso para cualquier humano, en cuanto a Bella, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ella cuando explotó, si es que explotó, todo. Además que ella tampoco era humana.

Salí de la cascada y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro para secarlo y salí del agua, me puse una toalla para irme secando y cogí la ropa. Tuve un deja vu de cuando Esme, Rose y yo íbamos a lavar ropa a los ríos.

Me arrodillé en el suelo y lavé la ropa más o menos, la dejé bastante limpia y la tendí en un árbol de ramas bajas. Entonces oí un trueno e icé la cabeza, dos gotas me cayeron encima, una en la pestaña del ojo izquierdo y la otra en la nariz, esta última siguió un recorrido hacia el labio inferior, repasé esa línea invisible con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, también me lamí el labio absorbiendo esa gota, no sabía a nada.

Entonces empezó a llover con fuerza y no cesó. Genial… sencillamente genial. Todo me salía mal, esto era lo que más necesitaba en estos mismos momentos, agua para secarme la ropa y a mí misma. Cogí la ropa y me la puse rápidamente, seguidamente corrí hasta casa, allí tendí la toalla y la ropa que había lavado.

Todo me iba mal y yo quería dejar el mundo, estaba unida a la Tierra por un lazo invisible pero muy resistente que no dejaba escapar. Por más que forzaba ese lazo, lo único que hacía era apretarme y ahogarme aún más.

Me tumbé en el suelo, apoyé la mejilla en mi palma derecha y la izquierda la posé en el suelo. Todo estaba perdido. Cerré los ojos y me quedé quieta. Empecé a oír voces en mi mente.

- ¡Hola! – decía esa voz. También oía pasos como si alguien estuviera caminando hacia mí. Alguien posó una mano pequeña en mi hombro y me sacudió sin fuerzas.

- ¿Hola? – repitió. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi una figura de una niña pequeña. Estaba loca. Alcé la mano y sabía que ahora desaparecía, como todos los seres imaginarios que mi mente creaba. Pero no desapareció, ella retiró la mano y ladeó la cabeza cuando le toqué la mejilla. Entonces se me acercó más con un movimiento brusco y mi cuerpo se lo tomó como un ataque, sin saber porqué me levanté de un salto y me puse de cuclillas gruñendo muy ferozmente.

Vi el pánico en el rostro de la pequeña. Se alejó de mí cuatro metros exactos y comenzó a temblar. Lo único que pude hacer fue calmarle y decirle:

- Tranquila no te haré nada - le dije con tono amable, me sorprendí al oír mi propia voz. Me acerqué a ella con paso rápido, demasiado rápido para sus ojos. Me fijé en ella, tenía un cabello marrón liso y suave, recogido en un moño. Ojos marrones, mofletes preciosos, un vestido blanco con un lazo azul a la altura de la cintura y zapatos blancos. Era muy linda pero estaba sucia, tenía manchas marrones y negras por la piel, los zapatos llenos de barro y el vestido manchado, el lazo estaba medio desecho.

Me arrodillé cerca suyo y ella se lanzó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, echándose a llorar desesperada, probablemente lo había pasado tan mal como yo. La abracé tensando la mandíbula para evitar mordiscos despistados. Lo notó y se alejó de mí.

- ¿Quién eres? – me pregunto entre sollozos.

- Alice Cullen, ¿y tú?- le pregunté tratando de calmarla pero no se calmó.

- Yo soy **Carly **– me dijo. Algo en mi pinchó y me puse nerviosa. Había encontrado a una niña pequeña de la que tenía que cuidar y encargarme de ella, como una madre.


	6. Madre

**6. Familia**

Ya eran las dos y a mi acompañante le pesaban los ojos, salí un momento a propósito para que se durmiera y cuando volví ella se había colocado en el sofá y estaba dormida profundamente, parecía que no había dormido en mucho tiempo porque debajo de sus ojos cerrados se veían dos bolsas muy negras.

La alcé en brazos con suma delicadeza y subí al cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett. Allí la dejé un momento en el sillón y le quité los zapatos con cuidado de no despertarla.

Salí de la casa rápido y me dirigí a Forks corriendo a alta velocidad, no podía dejarla sola y tenía un trauma con Bella. Todavía veía a los habitantes de Forks rondando y la verdad es que olía muy, muy, muy mal por allí. Entré en una tienda pequeña de ropa para niños y me entraron náuseas al ver dos cadáveres uno de una mujer, lo supe por la pelvis, que yacía en el suelo con una prenda en sus manos y cerca un carro de un cadáver muy pequeño, claramente de un niño pequeño.

Desperté de mis pensamientos y cogí tres pijamas, cuatro prendas de uso cuotidiano, dos pares de zapatos, ropa interior, etc.

Fui a la farmacia y allí compré pasta de dientes y un cepillo, iba a cuidar de ella como dios mandaba e infecciones en los dientes no era precisamente cuidar correctamente.

Me fui a la tienda de comestibles y allí cogí alguna que otra cosa aun comestible, cosas conservadas en paquetes, frutas, verduras, galletas y poca cosa más.

Cargué con todo eso en una misma bolsa y me fui hacia la casa. Carly descansaba incómoda en el sillón, la había dejado allí porque no quería que manchara la cama. La alcé de nuevo y ella se adaptó a mí rápidamente e inconscientemente, con ella en brazos cogí una toalla y la dejé en la cama, la posé allí.

Le deshice el moño y su pelo liso cayó libre. Después le quite el vestido y ella se despertó y me miró confusa y dormida. Le acaricié la mejilla y le puse un pijama amarillo con patitos que había cogido, le quedaba hermoso. La levanté un poco y saqué la toalla de debajo de ella, la puse en medio de la cama y ella de nuevo ya estaba profundamente dormida, con respiración profunda y rostro pacífico.

Bajé por las escaleras con la ropa y los zapatos y los dejé apartados para que no me mancharan la casa. Cogí una toalla pequeña, fui a el río de al lado de mi casa con un cubo y lo llené de agua, lo traje a casa sin derramar una sola gota y lo dejé en la encimera.

Mojé la toalla de manera que quedó húmeda pero no mojada y me dirigí de nuevo al cuarto. Todavía se podía oler el perfume de Rose al entrar. Con el paño húmedo le froté con suavidad las mejillas para eliminarle la suciedad de la cara, después lo pasé por la frente, la nariz, el cuello, los brazos y allí paré, más tarde me la llevaría al río a bañarla.

Lo que más me preocupaba era la caza. Si no cazaba pronto la pequeña Carly podía acabar mal. Pero no había nada que cazar. Miré a la niña sin poderlo evitar. Olía su sangre y era tentador. Me acerqué involuntariamente a su cuello y lo olisqueé un poco, que bien olía. Mi boca comenzó a producir ponzoña inevitablemente.

Posé mis labios fríos como el hielo en su piel. Sueve, caliente. Noté la sangre correr por sus venas y me imaginé el sabor que tendría, que color, ¿Roja quizás? ¿O más bien negra?

Puse la punta de mi lengua en su cuello y si que la noté, rápida, muy caliente, me hacía la boca agua.

Sin darme cuenta la iba a morder.

- Alice… - oí una voz que me hizo separarme de repente.

Y la vi… a mi propia **madre** Esme a mi lado. Me tomó las mejillas con dulzura y me miró a los ojos. Sonrió y no pude evitar un sollozo. Era ella pero su piel era más… transparente. Por decirlo de alguna manera. No me podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Ma? Como – fui interrumpida por ella ya que me puso un dedo en los labios silenciándome. Me besó la frente con cariño maternal y entonces miró a Carly que estaba muy dormida. No creo que muchas cosas la despertaran ahora.

- Alice hija mía. Debes cuidar de ella. Ahora tú eres su madre y ella es tu mundo. Suelta tu instinto maternal sobre ella y cuídala con amor y con mimos que es lo que se merece. Déjate guiar por el corazón y no por el instinto de vampiro, cielo. Sé que es difícil como también sé que ella es tu única esperanza. Leí tu nota y no pude evitar sollozar Alice. – iba a hablar pero me silencio con un suave _sh_. – Todos te estamos vigilando pero no nos ves y siento que lo pases mal, cariño pero te tocó seguir con este mundo y habitarlo, afrontarlo. Consuela el alma de la niña y deja que tu futuro transcurra al lado del suyo que es lo que te toca, no desesperes por llegar a nuestro lado Alice. Estoy orgullosa de ti, siempre supe que eras fuerte y siempre te vigilaré y cuidaré por mucho que no me veas. No pierdas esperanza y mantente firme. Sabes que te quiero y te he dejado un regalo en el bosque. Recuerda quien eres. – la última frase la dijo en un susurro y desvaneció, literalmente, como aire.

Comencé a sollozar y me estuve un buen rato pensando en la crueldad que me dominó antes de que Esme me parara, ¿pero de veras era ella? Noté su beso en mi frente, su caricia en la mejilla pero era raro.

Me acordé de lo del regalo y me aseguré de que Carly siguiera viva. La miré y se removía con mirada seria en la cama, claramente con una pesadilla. Tenía tiempo así que me tumbé a su lado, la abracé y le hable al oído para que notara que no estaba sola.

Llegó un momento en que se quedo quieta y tranquila y noté una sonrisa curvándole los labios.

Me entró miedo al pensar en dejarla sola. Entonces oí un susurro llevado por el viento espeluznante que decía lo siguiente:

_-__ Yo te la cuido Alice_… - claramente la voz de Rosalie. Sabía que no durarían mucho a mi lado y que desaparecerían algún día cuando me adaptara a esta vida así que agradecí la ayuda y me fui tras echar una ojeada.

Llegué al bosque y esperé a que algo pasara. Oí en un susurro la voz de Edward que me guió hacia un prado pequeño.

Y vi cuatro ciervos grandes. Un milagro. Y de nuevo un susurro que supe que sería el último que oiría jamás de mi familia.

- _No pierdas fe, te quiero…_- Jasper. Sonreí y me lancé a los cuatro ciervos matándolos al instante y bebiendo su sangre. Ya estaba saciada y preparada para ir con Carly.


	7. Conviérteme

**7. ****Conviérteme.**

Me tumbé en el sofá y cerré los ojos. Quería dormirme y si no me equivoco estuve así varias horas. A eso de las cinco oí la vocecilla de Carly que decía lo siguiente:

- Alice tengo miedo, todo está oscuro y he tenido una pesadilla… ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

Hice como que me despertaba y con voz de cansada le pregunté que había dicho y lo repitió con las mismas palabras. Hice ademán de levantarme pero me interrumpió diciendo que si no quería no le importaba pero me levanté cuando lo dijo sin responderle. Le ofrecí la mano y me la tomó.

- ¿Porqué tienes la mano fría en pleno verano? – me preguntó al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza para mirarme.

- Siempre la tengo así Carly, digamos que tengo la sangre fría. – Ella ni se extrañó, los niños pequeños se lo creen todo. Llegamos a el cuarto de Rose y Emmett y ella se tumbó en la cama, acto seguido me tumbé a su lado y no me moví más. Me notaba distante y cambiada con ella, eso es algo que no haría si no me hubiera quedado sola.

- Si tienes frío destapamos la cama y te pones debajo no vaya a ser que cojas un resfriado. – Me hizo gracia y sonreí pero me arrepentí al ver que ella se lo tomaba en serio así que negué con la cabeza. Se acercó más a mí para abrazarme y no lo rechacé, me pasé la noche pensativa. A las ocho me puse a cocinar la comida. Esa no era la palabra apropiada, más bien lavar la lechuga, pelar la zanahoria y ponerlo todo en un plato acompañado de tomates y olivas. También le preparé macedonia.

A eso de la una, Carly se despertó, bajó, se frotó los ojos y me miró.

- Buenos días, ¿Qué tal dormiste? – le pregunté con tono amable y una sonrisa en mi cara. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió, se sentó en la mesa esperando comida, lo supe sin tener que preguntarlo y se la serví junto con un tenedor. Se lo acabó rápido y nos fuimos a la cascada cogidas de la mano a lavar a Carly.

Le pregunté si se quería lavar sola pero me dijo que no, que le daba miedo quedarse sola. Dejé la ropa al lado de un árbol y ella se desvistió sin vergüenza. Se metió al agua. Yo hice lo mismo y me metí con ella.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? – pregunté, ella me alzó una mano representando un cinco y sonreí ante el gesto.

- ¿Y tú? – ups… ¿que le diría? No tenía ni idea.

- Diecisiete. – contesté al fin. – Y tú Carly, ¿tienes a algún pariente contigo? – Negó con la cabeza

- Mi familia murió en el bombazo ese. Los hecho de menos, ¿y la tuya?

Se me revolvió el estómago.

- La mía también murió aquel día… ¿eres de Forks? ¿Cómo sobreviviste? – tenía muchas preguntas pero las callé.

- Soy de Forks, si, me mudé hará… tres semanas, sobreviví al estallido porque me encontraba en el subterráneo de mi casa ¡y justo se me iba a caer todo encima cuando me subí a mi escondite y salí al exterior! Pero mi casa quedó en ruinas y no volví a ver a mi mama, papa o mi tete. Tuve que dormir en el exterior alejada de los cadáveres porque me dan miedo, y me alimenté de lo que encontraba.

No preguntó por mí, simplemente dijo:

- Alice, ¿que eres? Quiero decir… cuando te abracé tensaste la mandíbula y no te oí el corazón, además de que eres muy rápida y gruñes como una bestia, eres muy pálida, tu piel brilla a el sol y hoy no comiste conmigo con la excusa de que ya lo hiciste pero no vi ningún plato por allí. – Puso cara de mayor, de saber exactamente todo y seria, efectivamente lo sabía todo. Se lo diría, además, no le iba a mentir a mi propia acompañante.

- Soy a lo que llamarías… un vampiro pero no te preocupes, me alimento de animales y nunca te haré daño. – Lo solté de golpe sin mirarla. Noté su mirada clavada en mí y como tragó saliva. Se lo pensó durante minutos y lo soltó.

- **Conviérteme**. – estaba muy segura de si misma.

- No Carly no me pidas eso. No quiero darte una eternidad sola prefiero que vivas una vida humana a mi lado para que no sufras la horrorosa eternidad a solas.

- ¿Y tú? – me preguntó como la cosa más evidente de el mundo. No había caído en que yo estaría a su lado.

- Claro que si, estaría yo pero no pienso hacerlo – iba a rechistar pero la silencie hablando primero – llevo siglos sin comer nada – era mentira sí, pero con la sangre humana no pararía. – si te muerdo no pararé. No confío en mí misma y no puedes pedirme eso.

Me miró enfadada y se dio la vuelta, se cruzó de brazos y sollozó en silencio. No pensaba transformarla, no podía a parte de por no parar por que no quería que tuviera que vivir una eternidad con esto.

- Carly no te me enfades piénsalo, vivirás así de pequeñita siempre y estaremos solas en este mundo, no queda a penas comida, los animales han muerto y de eso me alimento en cambio para ti podemos cultivar, puedes crecer y vivir a gusto y dejar el mundo algún día, te ayudaré a vivir pero por favor no puedes pedirme que te transforme en semejante monstruo, por favor no me pidas eso. – Rompí a llorar. La pequeña Carly convertida en vampiro no encajaba bien en mi cabeza. No quería hacerle daño y la vida que me esperaba era cruel sin duda. Nada más pensar en su pequeño y rápido corazón perdiendo protagonismo y trabajo en ella me rompía el mío en mil pedazos.

Noté sus suaves brazos rodeando mi cuello, era una niña tierna sin duda y la empezaba a querer más que a mi propia vida. Era como una hija, la tenía que cuidar y dedicar 24 horas en ella. La tendría que educar y responder a sus pequeñas preguntas sobre lo que le rondaba por la cabeza de cualquier materia.

La abracé y miré al cielo y sin saber porqué di gracias en esa dirección, esta niña era un regalo del cielo y era un regalo para mí. Increíble. Adiós locura y soledad.

- Lo pensaré Carly – fue lo único que dije, me separé de ella, salimos de el agua, nos vestimos y fuimos a casa.


	8. Ángel

**8.**** Ángel**

Ya llegamos a casa. No habíamos hablado durante el tiempo que duró la ida a casa, Carly estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos y yo distraída con los míos. Carly se paró en las escaleras y se giró a mirarme, que yo andaba más atrás.

- Alice conviérteme, que sepas que no pararé hasta que me digas un sí. He estado pensando y algún día yo me moriré a este paso. Tú en cambio me dijiste que vivirás una eternidad y yo quiero darte mi amistad para que dure por siempre, no quiero que te quedes sola en este mundo y si yo me quedo contigo todo será mejor ¿no crees? Además de que…

- Vale Carly vale… - que parlanchina era pero lo que decía era bonito y tenía un buen corazón y buenas intenciones, pero darle eso dolía, prefería quedarme sola por la eternidad antes que transformarla, acabaría muriendo de hambre igualmente… - No lo sé, eres pequeña y si te transformo me esperaré a que seas más mayor, en la adolescencia probablemente.

- Alice sé que soy pequeña, solo tengo 5 años pero haré 6 de aquí a dos meses, además de que soy astuta, ¿como crees que he sobrevivido dos semanas yo sola? Además, soy inteligente y bastante independiente, por favor Alice cuidaré de ti. – Que gracia me hacía, ¿ella cuidando de mi? Eso no me lo podía ni imaginar. Si a caso yo la cuidaría a ella siempre, sin mí la pobre no habría llegado lejos a pesar de que ella dijera que sí.

- Carly te lo dije, me lo pensaré y eso significa que me dejes un rato para planteármelo, ¿sí? – le contesté un poco duramente para ser tan sólo una niña pequeña, un poco basta y seca pero no pedí disculpas y me dirigí a las tumbas de mi familia por si había otra aparición o sencillamente, un milagro.

Me senté por allí, me abracé las piernas y posé la cabeza en mis brazos. Necesitaba volver al pasado, echaba de menos todo lo que no aprecié lo suficiente en los tiempos pasados, a mi familia nunca les agradecí mucho que estuvieran a mi lado y sin embargo ellos a mí si lo hacían, jamás agradecí ser afortunada, ser rica, estar acompañada… nada.

Nadie aprecia lo que tiene hasta que no lo pierde. Y eso vi cuando perdí lo que más quería.

- Alice… - alcé la cabeza y vi a Carly de nuevo que había salido a verme. – lo siento si te exijo demasiado, no es mi intención y sólo quiero que seas feliz porque es lo que te mereces. Lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

Era un **ángel**, no mucha gente va a pedir perdón teniendo la culpa, el orgullo mata y en cambio la pequeña Carly reconocía lo que hacía mal y trataba de hacer feliz a aquellos que la rodeaban. Era valiente y con muchas virtudes.

- Por supuesto que te perdono Carly, faltaría más.

- Gracias Alice. – Vino y me abrazó, olía muy bien, era su aroma, como una colonia especial pero sin ser usada.

Nos quedamos abrazadas durante bastante rato, era tan pequeña y tan frágil que me daba miedo abrazarla demasiado fuerte.

- Ayer tuve una pesadilla horrible, en mi sueño entraba en tu casa y te encontraba tumbada en el suelo y no sabía si habías muerto o no… me daba miedo que murieras porque me tendría que quedar sola y nadie me cuidaría, no tendría más comida ni abrazos de nadie. Entonces todo se volvió negro, el entorno verde desapareció y la casa también, había una luz lejos y te levantaste y caminaste hacia allí y yo a pesar de llamarte no te podía parar…

Hizo una pausa llorando y le acaricié la espalda, la típica luz al final de el túnel, la típica broma de no caminar hacia la luz…

- Y llegaste hacia allí y salía una figura, la parca, que miedo… Su guadaña estaba ensangrentada y tú la seguías hacia el interior de la luz, mi papa, mama y tete también iban en esa dirección, intenté ir pero me choqué contra un cristal duro e invisible que no me dejaba avanzar. Por más que gritaba, lloraba o aporreaba nada… Entonces me desperté y fui a ti y allí estabas Alice… seguías viva…

- Tranquila, jamás me moriré… siempre me tendrás a tu lado Carly. – ese sueño me dolió hasta a mí.

- ¿Siempre estarás aquí? ¿Como mi madre? Prométemelo Alice. – Sus ojos marrones estaban húmedos y tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus pómulos y dejando rastros salados. Sollozaba y me miraba como aquel que mira el sol. Su carita estaba rosada de llorar y las pestañas mojadas.

- Lo prometo Carly. Siempre estaré aquí como tu madre para cuidarte en todo. – Me estaba rompiendo el corazón. Me alargó la mano cerrada con excepción del dedo meñique y con mi meñique tomé el suyo, una promesa sagrada para los niños pequeños.

Dejó de llorar y miró las tumbas. Pasó una por una y leyó en voz alta los nombres.

- Ca… Car… ¿Cómo se pronuncia? – reí y lo dije en voz alta, le sonó muy extraño y rió. – Esme… de ¿Esmeralda del español? – afirmé con la cabeza. – Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett – rió ante el último nombre – y Jasper… ¿son tu familia?

Aprecié el son… no dijo eran y eso era un detalle bueno. Afirmé con la cabeza y la melancolía dominó mis sentimientos, no me gustaba demasiado recordarlos porque me daba demasiada nostalgia y demasiados nervios. Pero intenté no mostrarlo ante la pequeña porque lo notaría en seguida.

- Yo antes abría querido morir con mi familia, echo de menos a mi madre Anna, a mi padre Michael y a mi hermano gemelo Alex. Me gustaría haber muerto debajo del peso de las rocas, mi mama siempre me dijo que había un mundo bonito después de esta vida pero lo dudo, ¿tú que crees?

- Me gustaría pensar que existe algo parecido al cielo pero no sé en que pensar… algunas experiencias en la vida te hacen dudarlo.

No comentó nada más respecto a ese tema.

- Oye, ¿Jasper era tu marido? ¿Tan jóvenes? – no me había parado a pensarlo…

- Digamos que tengo unos cuantos más ¿vale? – afirmó con la cabeza y ambas reímos.


	9. ¿Pequeña?

**9.**** ¿Pequeña?**

Después de cenar me puse a leer un libro y Carly se durmió acurrucada entre mis brazos, probablemente no estaría muy cómoda o al menos no tanto como en una cama decente, así que memoricé el número que le correspondía a la página por la que me quedé, lo dejé en el sofá y cogí a Carly.

La deposité en la cama en la que siempre dormía, la de Rosalie y Emmett. Allí se quedó profundamente dormida acurrucada sobre sí misma y con la respiración calmada.

Bajé de nuevo y decidí que ya era hora de regar las plantas de Esme, las regué con agua de un río y eliminé una que había muerto recientemente.

Limpié la casa, todas las esquinas, el suelo y las paredes quedaron limpias como debían estar.

Ahora estaba aburrida, sin la alegría de Carly todo era aburrido y solitario así que decidí ir un rato cerca de las tumbas de mis seres querido y así lo hice, cambié las flores que ya empezaban a marchitarse por culpa de mi despiste desde que vino Carly de cambiarlas cada día, pero era bueno o al menos para mí, ir olvidando, tampoco deberían atormentarme los recuerdos.

A Carly se le olvidaría su familia, el rostro de sus padres y su hermano, no conservaba ninguna fotografía y cualquier niño de cinco años olvidaría lo que no tuviera a su alrededor.

A todo esto ya eran las diez y ya tenía que despertar a la pequeña, a los niños pequeños según Carlisle había que darles una rutina.

Subí al cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett y para mi sorpresa… Carly no estaba. La busqué debajo de la cama, dentro del armario e incluso debajo de las sábanas pero nada, no estaba en ese cuarto.

La busqué por toda la casa, debajo de todo, detrás de todo pero Carly no estaba por la casa. Mantuve la calma, al fin y al cabo no podía irse muy lejos o me habría dado cuenta… o eso mismo creía yo.

Por el jardín tampoco estaba, ni por la parte trasera ni por la parte delantera de este. Me adentré un poco en el bosque y la llamé a gritos pero no la encontré tampoco por allí.

Me arrodillé en el suelo y comencé a sollozar, ¿qué tontería estaba haciendo? Tenía que encontrarla como fuera.

Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, los recuerdos de Bella me azotaron y lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Entonces caí en Forks. Allí no había mirado…

Así que fui a Forks y me quedé por las calles, ¿dónde podía ir? No se me ocurría ningún sitio, no tenía ni idea de donde había vivido, por ejemplo, tampoco sabía su apellido por no haberlo preguntado, de haberlo sabido podría haberla buscado mejor.

Me paré a pensar en las familias que tenían niños pequeños, los Smith, los Rodríguez, los Perry… Pero no me sonaba que ellos se hubieran mudado recientemente, si no más bien que ya tuvieran tiempo en Forks.

Me daba mucho miedo alejarme de Carly, cuando ella dormía yo rondaba cerca, o bien por la casa o bien por los bosques de alrededor sin perder de vista la casa. No me quería separar de ella ni pensar en cosas que le hubieran pasado… no podía perderla, no podía.

Desperté de esos pensamientos, ella tenía que rondar cerca, una niña pequeña no podía ir demasiado lejos bajo la mirada de una vampira. Pero lo cierto era que me había despistado completamente.

Me odiaba a mi misma en esos momentos. Carly solo tenía cinco años pero, ¿porque se tuvo que escapar? Tendría razones supongo… No podía pensar claramente en esos precisos momentos.

-**¿Pequeña?** – grité con la voz entrecortada.

Me dirigí a cualquier lado que me pasaba por la mente en esos instantes y por casualidad tras revisar muchos sitios, unas quince casas de arriba abajo y de esquina a esquina, me encontré con una casa de la cual oía ruidos. La revisé mucho y no encontré nada, tocaba revisar el sótano.

Me adentré lentamente y me asomé para ver la situación. No había nada por allí así que seguí caminando y no vi nada en la sala. Pero seguía escuchando ruidos. Y salió lo que oía, una rata… ¡una maldita rata!

Así que no era Carly, la rata me mordió el pie mientras me revolcaba en mis pensamientos y la miré con asco, estaba horriblemente sucia y probablemente con un millón de infecciones. La cogí de la cola y la tiré contra la pared, se oyó un grito a lo rata de su garganta y se revolcó en el suelo boca arriba.

La dejé allí y volví al exterior. Desesperada grité el nombre en voz alta de la niña por si me oía y venía hacia mí pero no. Volví a gritar una y otra vez y también añadí cosas como: ¿me oyes?, ¿dónde estás?, ¡sal! Y más cosas que fueron inútiles del todo.

¿Y si le había pasado algo grave y había fallecido? ¿Y si se murió por aplastamiento de algún techo que perdió fuerzas o se cayó de un sitio alto y se dio un fuerte golpe y se encontraba en estos momentos inconsciente? ¿Y si se cansó de mí y se fue de casa para no verme más? ¿Y si se perdió por Forks?

Ya no sabía dónde buscar por lo que decidí volver a casa, podía ser que ya hubiera vuelto y me esperara para merendar.

Fui a casa a través de la carretera y llegué en seguida. Entré y llamé una vez a Carly pero lo único que me contestó fue el silencio.

Miré por todos los lados por los que una niña se podía esconder, si era broma se iba a enterar en cuanto la encontrara y me iba a oir, seguro que le quedaba claro que conmigo no se bromeaba de esa manera

Pero mirándolo bien… Carly jamás haría eso, la conocía de hacia poco y ella no era así, sencillamente. Por la casa no estaba y yo ya me desesperaba sin su caliente y suave contacto, tenía ganas de abrazarla y llorar con ella.


	10. Infierno

**hola! solo quería decir que muchas gracias a los seguidores del fanfic! tener reviews ayuda a seguirlo y es genial ver a gente que le gusta... en fin, habran muchos mas capítulos... no se cuantos exactamente pero más!**

* * *

**10. Infierno**

Siete días buscando a Carly día y noche, desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, quedándome sin voz y desesperándome. No la encontraba.

El mundo era un **infierno, **comparando la vez en la que me sentía tan sola y echaba tanto de menos a mi familia, estaba tan triste y cerrada en mi mundo… esta vez me sentó peor. La pérdida de Carly de mi lado me estaba sentando como una tortura de mil años y lo peor era que no tenía a nadie.

Como una mezcla entre el dolor de la soledad, el fracaso, la irresponsabilidad, la culpa, la desesperación, la angustia, el odio a si mismo, la tortura, los nervios, la locura, la tristeza… Todavía podía añadir más.

Estaba en casa y me encontraba desesperada, cogida a mis piernas, con la mirada vacía y balanceándome de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa mientras susurraba continuamente el nombre de Carly. Siempre que me pasaba una desgracia actuaba igual, me encerraba en mi propio mundo negro y me costaba convencerme a mí misma de salir.

Ya no tenía ni idea de donde buscar, había revisado Forks por todos lados. Me había pasado muchas horas buscándola, no solo de día sino también de noche. También revisé los bosques y los pueblos y ciudades cercanos por los que podía pasar una niña.

Ahora echaba de menos el apoyo familiar. Pero no me iba a lamentar más por eso ya que no tendría esa clase de apoyo y no me deprimiría más sin sentido, lo cual estaba haciendo ahora, me puse de pie de una vez por todas.

Pero el miedo me volvió a azotar, cada vez me entraba más en la cabeza que Carly estaba muerta, que había llegado al final del túnel hacia la luz y que se encontraba con sus familiares sin echarme de menos. Por una parte me alegraba ya que dejar esta crueldad atrás no parecía mala idea.

Pero por otra me entristecía por pensar en mí misma y el hecho de sufrir yo sola de nuevo. Me senté en el sofá con las manos echadas a la cabeza y poco a poco comencé a sollozar, los sollozos aumentaban y la tristeza ya me invadía, siete días buscando desesperada, siete días sin compañía, siete días inútiles, siete días de remordimientos.

Comencé a llorar lentamente y cada vez iba llorando más, mis ojos con falta de lágrimas saladas y mi corazón con falta de los brazos cálidos que me rodearan.

Pataleé el suelo como una niña pequeña y llamé a Carly a veces con un hilo de voz y entre sollozos, a veces con mi llamada silenciosa.

Me levanté del sofá aún sollozando y me dirigí de nuevo a Forks muerta por dentro, no tenía ni idea de que me estaba moviendo pero no era mi voluntad de hacerlo.

Deambulé por las calles mirando de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha. Pero no había rastro, esta vez salí de lo que era la frontera del pueblo y caminé más allá de los límites que lo separaban.

Pasé por muchos pueblos sin rumbo fijo viendo la devastación por los alrededores, y yo sola. De haber sido humana habría muerto de pena o si no por suicidio, pero ser vampira era diferente, no me podía matar yo sola, ¿me podía arrancar mis propias extremidades y lanzarme de cabeza al fuego? Poder si podía pero capaz no era.

Me centré en Carly y la llamé en voz alta. No había rastro de ella por ningún lado ni rastro de vida tampoco.

En ese día me recorrí gran parte de América, literalmente. A veces corría a veces caminaba a veces paraba por falta de aire en los pulmones. Me ardía la garganta de tanto gritar, la cabeza por confusión, las piernas iban libremente con personalidad propia, si quería que caminaran no lo hacían y si quería parar tampoco.

Y volvía a estar loca, volvía a ver gente, volvía a ver a mi familia falsa. Todos los viejos recuerdos que trataba de encerrar en mi mente bajo llave y candado salían a la superficie de nuevo.

Revisé cada santísima casa de arriba abajo, desde el sótano al tejado. Cada parque, debajo de los toboganes, en las casitas, en los escondites. Cada hospital debajo de cada camilla, cada mesa.

Todo revisado en muchos pueblos. Si hubiera fallecido ya la habría encontrado. Si se hubiera escondido también.

La mente de un niño era tan simple que no podía haberse ido muy lejos de Forks y conociendo a Carly como la conocía tampoco era de escaparse sin previo aviso y menos de pasarse una semana fuera sin que nadie supiera donde estaba.

Estaba cansada, normalmente no me tendía a cansar pero un buen descanso tumbada en algún lado de mi casa no me iría nada mal.

Corrí a mi casa y decidí que al cuando amaneciera iría a recorrer lo que quedaba de América y si no la encontraba a Canadá.

Llegué a mi casa y me tumbé tal y como había planeado pero no fue muy bien. Una vez más como semanas atrás me apareció mi propia familia y con una crueldad infinita me insultaron de nuevo.

No quería que volviera todo esto de nuevo, no quería ser atormentada más por recuerdos horrorosos. Quería a mi pequeña Carly a mi lado, quería su manita pequeña en la mía y sus suaves y cálidos brazos rodeando mi cuello, su pequeño cuerpo abrazado al mío mientras la protegía al dormir.

Siguieron flotando recuerdos por mis pensamientos, desde el momento en que abrí los ojos en la oscuridad absoluta hasta el momento en que me tumbé en la cama sola. ¿Quién me iba a decir años atrás cuando la felicidad formaba parte de mi ser y mi día a día que esto me pasaría?

Nadie lo podía saber. Me caí de la cama ya que me removía mucho y me quedé tumbada en el suelo boca arriba mirando el techo. Me asusté por si caería encima de mí. Muchas casas se derrumbaron a la primera explosión, otras a la segunda, otras más tarde y algunas quedaban en pie.

Esto último me hizo pensar… ¿Y si Carly entró a su casa por ejemplo y ésta se vino encima suyo? ¿Y si estaba enterrada bajo montones de piedras esperando ayuda?

Me senté concentrándome en un futuro incierto, esperando a una visión que me diera pistas de un futuro que posiblemente pasaría, pero se habían agotado y no sabía por que.

* * *


	11. Tres deseos

**11.**** Tres deseos.**

Ya llevaba horas concentrada esperando a que algo me viniera a la cabeza, cualquier visión aunque durara tres segundos bastaría. ¿Como podía ser que se me hubieran ido de repente, a caso perdí mi poder? Eso lo dudaba.

Tanto esperar sirvió para algo. Tuve una visión espantosa.

_En mi visión me encontraba a Carly en medio de un terreno de césped. Me acercaba a ella que estaba tumbada boca a bajo y con la cara girada en la dirección contraria a la mía._

_Me acerqué lo suficiente como para ver un charco de sangre que la rodeaba y mi cara se crispaba con rastros de pena, de sorpresa, de confusión._

_Me acerqué lo suficiente como para poder rozarla y así lo hice. Le acaricié la cabeza pero tampoco reaccionaba, la meneé pero tampoco._

_Entonces le di la vuelta y me arrepentí mucho. Tenía su ropa preferida manchada de sangre al igual que sus mejillas y parte de su frente. Los ojos abiertos y muy inexpresivos, vacíos y sin rastro de reconocimiento hacia mí o consciencia de lo que pasaba._

_Me dí cuenta de que la habían apuñalado y atado de manos y piernas. Tenía signos de lo primero mencionado en el pecho, 5 apuñaladas en el pecho y 2 en el estomago, además tenía signos en las muñecas y tobillos de haber intentado luchar contra una cuerda inútilmente._

_Lo único que pude hacer por ella fue cerrarle los ojos y abrazarla manchándome de su propia sangre. Ésta ya estaba fría y su cuerpo no derramaba más. Recordar cada momento vivido con ella y su corazón latiendo y bombeando pasando toda esa sangre derramada por su cuerpo me hacía sollozar. _

_Ahora sí estaba sola en el mundo. Carly vino por casualidad e inesperadamente._

_L__a dejé reposar de nuevo entre la sangre, no me tentaba en absoluto, había perdido las cualidades que yo necesitaba y jamás lo bebería. Era una parte de ella y no se lo arrebataría._

Volví al mundo de repente. 7 minutos de visión.

Lloré de repente, sin previo aviso mi cuerpo reaccionó de esa manera. ¿Cómo podía tener la mala pata de perder todo lo que amaba?

Me odiaba por las reacciones que tenía, si me pasaba algo me echaba a llorar sin hacer nada pero tampoco podía hacerlo. Todo estaba perdido**. **Nada volvería a ser lo mismo, ojalá existieran los genios que concedían **tres deseos**.

Primero pediría recuperar a mi familia, los Cullen. Volver a vivir con ellos para siempre, para toda la eternidad.

Segundo pediría recuperar a Carly y vivir una buena vida a su lado, verla envejecer, verla con su pareja, ver a sus hijos crecer, verla morir… todo eso a mí lado.

Tercero recuperar a la humanidad entera, hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y que no pasara nada jamás.

Ya no podía hacer nada, me quería morir, lo deseaba con muchas, muchas fuerzas. Era lo único que podía pedir. ¿Tanto pedía?

- _El futuro puede cambiar Alice…_ - me parece que pegué el respingo más grande de la historia. Me puse en posición de defensa y un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta. Traté de reaccionar y pensar coherentemente en lo que había pasado.

- ¿Edward? – fue lo único que dije, sí, tenía que haber sido él. Todavía reconocía su voz y suponía que él leía la mente todavía. – Edward por favor no te vayas. – sollocé pensando en perderle de nuevo, en no oírle más. Necesitaba ayuda seriamente.

- Edward por favor ayúdame. – Sólo me contestó el silencio, nada más. Sabía que Edward rondaba cerca por que a veces notaba presencias en mi casa. Era algo que sentía dentro de mí.

Si había más gente se notaba igual. Como si estuvieran presentes pero no me convencía. Si no lo veía no lo creía del todo.

Nada. No me volvió a hablar por más que lo esperé. Me daba rabia pensar que mis visiones fallaban, pero esta vez me llenaba de alegría absoluta. Así que una vez más allí estuvo mi familia para aconsejarme, básicamente Edward me había dicho que no me rindiera, que aún podía encontrarla.

Una sonrisa me ocupó el rostro, reemplazó el dolor. No me daría más pistas pero apreciaba lo poco que me dio.

Me levanté con ánimos y decidida a encontrar a Carly viva o muerta, pero me puse optimista de repente y decidí encontrarla viva como fuera.

Salí al exterior y respiré el aire puro. Caminé un poco al exterior y vi que las flores de Esme estaban muriéndose. Eso lo tendría que hacer cuando… ¿Qué hacía? Tenía que encontrar a Carly ya.

Si estaba viva me estaría esperando por algún lado… estaría no, estaba esperando.

Así que corrí. Decidí explorar América entera en su búsqueda y si no el mundo entero. No la podía dejar así como así, la tenía que cuidar y eso implicaba tenerla a mi lado lo poco que durara su vida.

Me planteé lo de transformarla con ese último pensamiento… era una decisión dura, de eso no cabía duda.

Algo que me tenía que pensar un poco más. Pero dentro de mí, en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos ya sabía la respuesta a eso… dudaba que cambiara.


	12. Dios

**12. Dios**

Exploré los Estados Unidos enteros de nuevo pero como anteriormente me había pasado no la encontré. No me desanimé ya que desde un buen principio me lo esperaba. Recorrer E.U. me tomó toda la mañana.

No tenía ni idea de si dirigirme hacia Canadá o hacia México. Algo me decía que fuera Latinoamérica por lo que hacia allí fui.

Recorrí México entero en unas cuatro horas. Tampoco la encontré allí. Y ahora… ¿Guatemala o de vuelta a Canadá?

Odiaba sentirme así. Algo del viento me susurró algo que oí bien claro. Pero no supe reconocer bien la voz… ¿Emmett?

- _¡Che! ¡Argentina, obvio!_ – me dijo esa voz, como un susurro llevado por el aire.

Ni me paré a pensarlo, salí corriendo dirección Argentina.

Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panamá, Colombia, Brasil, Bolivia y finalmente, Argentina.

¿Ahora qué? En que parte podía mirar… Buenos Aires era la capital por lo que decidí ir hacia allí.

Miré todas las casas una por una en busca de la pequeña Carly. Pero no encontré nada en Buenos Aires…

Sin saber como fui corriendo y me encontré en una ciudad llamada Lujan. Allí oí un ruido en una casa. Como un metal. Si era otra rata… que más daba. Entré a la casa y me di cuenta que el ruido provenía de el sótano.

Me adentré hacia abajo y me encontré lo que buscaba. Carly estaba sentada en una silla atada de pies y manos y con la boca tapada y un hombre de aspecto horripilante afilaba un cuchillo que daba miedo. Carly me vio pero me puse un dedo en los labios diciéndole que no dijera nada. A todo esto el hombre empezó a hablar en inglés con un acento claramente extranjero.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca he matado a una niña pequeña, pero los niños crecen y se transforman en ratas sucias que intentan dañar este mundo que no les pertenece. Un día crecerás y yo no quiero que eso ocurra porque quiero este mundo para mí solo para hacer lo que yo quiera. Sabía perfectamente que habría una catástrofe ya que la causé yo y lo escribí en mis libros pero nadie me hizo caso jamás… Ahora el sótano está destruido y también la humanidad, está claro que soy **Dios**… ¿no crees?

Entonces se acerco a ella con malas intenciones y rápidamente me abalancé sobre él y con un golpe rápido lo maté, sin dolor y sin pensármelo, un golpe rápido en la nuca y cayó en el suelo sin moverse.

Me dirigí a Carly, le desaté las manos y los pies, la boca se la destapé y la cargué en mis brazos hacia el exterior.

- ¡Carly no me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más! ¡¿Me oyes?! – le estaba hablando a gritos y ella todavía seguía traumatizada por lo que le pasó.

- Lo siento Alice… salí de casa a buscarte y no sabía donde estabas y supuse que te habías ido a el bosque por lo que me adentré, entonces ese hombre me hizo respirar algo que me dejó inconsciente y cuando desperté estaba encerrada en un sótano horrible. Siempre me hablaba sobre algo de dominar el mundo y eliminarme y tenía mucho miedo Alice, entonces viniste tu… - esa última frase no la pudo acabar, un sollozo se apoderó de su garganta y fue incapaz de decir algo coherente.

Al fin la encontré, ahora tenía claro de que no la podía dejar sola ni un solo momento. La abracé mientras ella lloraba con desesperación y saqué la conclusión de que los manuscritos que leí antes de que todo "explotara" eran obra de ese loco que casi había matado a mi… a mi hija…

Me quedé un buen rato abrazándola mientras ella se desahogaba desesperadamente. Se calmó al cabo de mucho tiempo, no me importó haberme pasado horas hablándole, consolándola, abrazándola. Ahora que la tenía de nuevo conmigo no me importaba nada.

- Alice me encuentro mal vámonos a ca-casa – eso último lo dijo entre sollozos.

La cargué en mi espalda y ella se abrazó a mi cuello con cuidado de no ahogarme.

Volví a cruzar Sudamérica, Centroamérica y finalmente E.U. A todo esto ya eran las tantas de la mañana y Carly ya se había dormido. La volví a poner en la cama de Rosalie y Emmett. Le cambié la ropa interior y le puse un pijama.

Tenía el rostro muy pálido y marcas en las muñecas y tobillos. No tenía muy buena pinta.

Se despertó a eso de las seis de la mañana. No paraba de vomitar y los vómitos no eran normales. La fiebre le empezó a subir y a las diez de la mañana y rondaba los 40 grados.

Me la llevé a un río de agua templada y la metí dentro de el agua durante tres cuartos de hora manteniéndola distraída para que no le doliera demasiado.

Ya le entró frío y la volví a llevar a casa. La puse en la cama con un pijama de algodón muy fino para bajarle la fiebre.

Me repetía continuamente que tenía frío, que la tapara pero no lo debía hacer, el calor debía abandonar su cuerpo.

A menudo lloraba fuertemente y hacia pausas solamente para tomar aire, no tenía hambre, tenía convulsiones, no me respondía, no tenía fuerzas, silbaba al respirar y pocos síntomas de menor importancia.

Deseaba tener a Carlisle. Pensaba que Carly moría, no podía controlar la alta fiebre.

Lo único que podía hacer era darle un paño húmedo o mi propia mano mientras buscaba en un libro de medicina algún medicamento o antibiótico que darle. Le puse el termómetro debajo de la lengua. Me pasé los minutos indicados así y vi que estaba a 40,5 grados.

Lloriqueaba y sudaba. Se cogía la cabeza con las manitas gritando que le dolía y rogándome que le ayudara y sudaba mucho, estaba prácticamente empapada. Encontré un antibiótico que podía darle y fui a buscarlo tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo a echarme de menos.

Se lo inyecté en el brazo. Estaba sola con una criatura con fiebre alta de la cual podía morir. No sabía que hacer.

* * *

wow Noemi! me dejaste basicamente fascinada... porque en tu review dijiste basicamente todo lo que pasa y sin saberlo! me dejaste literalmente asi O.O


	13. Infección Amenazante

**13.**** Infección amenazante**

Le tomé la temperatura de nuevo: 39,5. La fiebre no le bajaba de ninguna manera y se me quedó dormida.

Seguía estando empapada y mientras dormía silbaba al respirar y tosía. La puse boca arriba y con mi mano fría sobre su frente. Me quedé viéndola dormir. En estos momentos a quien más quería cerca de mí era Carlisle.

Tenía a una niña pequeña con fiebre muy alta, alrededor de los 42 grados la gente moría y ella tenía prácticamente 40 y a veces el mercurio amenazaba con subir a 41.

Si Carlisle estaba cerca de mí, ¿Por qué no venía a echarme una mano? Era desesperante. Me basé en mis escasos conocimientos para hacer algo por la niña y eso era básicamente, meterla en agua tibia un cuarto de hora más o menos, no abrigarla mucho a pesar de que me lo dijera, mantenerle la frente fría, darle medicinas contra el dolor y la fiebre, darle abundante agua y comida como arroz o pollo… No mucho más sabía.

Lo que si sabía era que la fiebre era algo que hacía el cuerpo de una persona para eliminar una **infección amenazante**, probablemente había cogido algo viendo el estado de su refugio donde estaba cautiva.

Prácticamente no había comido nada y lo que comía estaba en mal estado. No dormía suficiente a causa de el miedo, todo estaba sucio y el ambiente incluido y había alguna que otra rata que la había mordido. Eso era lo que me dijo en un momento en que estaba consciente y capacitada de hablar.

Considerando la temperatura ambiental la solía dejar en ropa interior sobre una manta que no absorbía el calor. Me rompía el corazón verla tan mal y no saber que hacer. Le puse un paño húmedo en el cuello y cabeza.

Necesitaba aspirina, ya le había inyectado medicamento que reducía el dolor y bajaba la fiebre pero eso último no lo hizo.

Decidí llevármela conmigo así que la alcé en brazos. Y caminé a paso rápido a la farmacia teniéndola arropada con una manta muy fina de algodón.

Se me despertó y en seguida empezó a llorar flojo diciendo que quería volver a casa porque tenía frío y era cierto ya le notaba escalofríos por toda la columna.

La cargué sobre un brazo y ella cerró los ojos y se apoyó sobre mi hombro. Lo siguiente que pasó me dio incluso miedo.

Mirando las estanterías en una caja con algo dentro se movió sola literalmente hacia adelante, destacando sobre las demás. Acomodé mejor a Carly y alargué la mano libre para cogerlo.

Salí del cuarto donde estaban las medicinas y deposité a una Carly enferma sobre una mesa de recepción.

Miré que era lo que tenía en mis manos y resultó ser aspirina para niños, que bajaba la fiebre y reducía síntomas dolorosos para niños. De 4 a 7 años media aspirina.

Ahora necesitaba agua… Cargué a Carly de nuevo que estaba semidormida y callada. Le podía oír el corazón latiendo y podía sentir la sangre por sus venas… no me tentaba.

Llegué a un supermercado que seguía en pie pero la puerta era automática y no se abría sola. Carly ya estaba consciente, con las mejillas muy coloradas y los ojos semiabiertos. Había un descapotable muy cerca por lo que la dejé dentro recostada sobre el respaldo del asiento de atrás y me planté delante de la puerta de cristal.

Le propiné una patada y se rompió a causa de la presión de mi fuerza. Rompí lo que podía herir a Carly con los puños y me sacudí los trozos de cristal del pelo y ropa.

Fui a donde Carly de nuevo y la volví a cargar sobre un brazo. Pasé a dentro del recinto comercial y busqué por las estanterías en busca de una botella de agua y vasos. Encontré un vaso gracioso de una tortuga y dos botellas de agua, con una lavé el vaso un poco por encima.

Carly estornudó… no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba, fiebre, escalofríos, convulsiones ¿y ahora estornudos?

La senté sobre una estantería vacía, alta y ancha. Abrí la cajita con el medicamento y saqué una aspirina, la partí en dos trozos idénticos con miedo de pasarme, sí, exageraba.

Llené el vaso de agua y se lo ofrecí, sus dos pequeñas y ardientes manos lo tomaron y sin rechistar, era obediente. Puse la aspirina dentro del agua y se disolvió más o menos rápido. Tomó el vaso y puso cara de asco pero no dijo nada. También le dolía la garganta por lo que tragar se le hacía difícil.

Alargó el vaso hacia mí y lo tomé. Lo dejé apartado y cogí a Carly por las axilas, poniendo mi brazo por debajo suyo y tomando las botellas. Me iba a llevar alguna que otra cosa de allí.

Cogí una bolsa, ¿Cómo me las apañaría con una mano? Cogí la bolsa con los dedos de la mano de debajo de Carly y la abrí, sostuve la bolsa con la mano ocupada y con la libre metí cosas que necesitaría para Carly más adelante.

Estaba impaciente por saber como le iba la fiebre a Carly por lo que volví a la farmacia misteriosa y cogí un termómetro digital para médicos profesionales, esos no fallaban. Le pedí que abriera la boca y así lo hizo, le puse el termómetro debajo de la lengua.

Pasados 6 segundos pitó avisando de que ya sabía como le iba. Miré e indicaba 39,4. Iba bajando pero aún era alta y todavía tenía que cuidar de Carly y vigilarla como si se tratara de oro.

Fui a buscar un hornillo de gas para poder cocinar cosas para Carly. Fui a la ferretería y no encontré hasta la tercera a la que fui donde había 2.

Cargué la bolsa en la mano con la que sostenía Carly y el hornillo en mi otra mano libre.

Y me dirigí a casa, no me costó llevarlo todo, fue complicado al principio de que no cayera y repartir el peso pero me las apañé muy bien.

Nada más llegar a casa deposité a Carly en el sofá y distribuí los alimentos por la cocina. Miré a Carly de nuevo y ya estaba dormida, aún silbando pero más tranquila.


	14. La pequeña llama entre la oscuridad

**14.**** La pequeña llama entre la oscuridad**

Carly se pasó dormida horas, en ropa interior, con un paño húmedo en la frente y en el cuello.

Cuando se despertó le tomé la temperatura: 38,7 grados. Ya bajaba. Según la cajita, la aspirina se debía subministrar cada seis horas. Habían pasado cuatro horas.

A las dos encendí el hornillo, puse la sartén lo primero. Le eché aceite y con un libro de cocina, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo freír un huevo, por ejemplo, esperé el tiempo indicado a que se calentara.

Una vez caliente, eché el pollo a freír y se hizo a los 5 minutos. Después cogí el cazo y le puse agua tal y como decía en el libro. Hirviendo eché el arroz y lo removía de vez en cuando. 10 minutos y ya tenía la comida hecha.

Lo serví todo en los platos y los cubrí con un plato para que no se enfriasen. Pelé una manzana, todo un reto para mí. Una vez pelada, me di cuenta de lo bonito que era ser vampiro, para no tener que cocinar, al fin y al cabo ya teníamos la comida servida.

Sólo era cuestión de coger al bicho y matarlo sin mirarlo. Hablando de bestias y comida… tenía que ir de caza pronto. Sólo de pensar en eso me enfadaba pensando que no quedaban animales. Pero decidí afrontar el problema cuando llegara y centrarme en lo que me tenía que centrar.

Desperté a Carly a los cinco minutos con una sonrisa. Acto seguido se puso la manita en la frente.

Entonces caí en algo… ¿no teníamos un generador de electricidad en caso de emergencia?

La senté en la silla alta para que pudiera llegar a la mesa. Le serví los platos. Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y miró el plato con fascinación, como lo haría un niño pobre al ver un banquete de un rico.

- ¿Tú eras chef, Alice? – Me miró al tiempo que lo decía y que yo le servía la sal y aceite en la mesa, me reí ante el comentario, ¿Yo, chef? Con lo que me había costado pelar una mísera manzana y a sus ojos ya era una profesional.

Si claro que era chef, sabía elegir los mejores osos y los puntos donde la sangre era más exquisita.

- No Carly, no me alimento de comida para humanos y lo sabes.

- Mi hermano solía decir que sería chef y me prepararía las mejor comidas. ¿Me puedes cortar el pollo?

- ¿Cómo se dice? – no me podía creer que acabara de decir eso.

- Por favor Alice, ¿me cortas el pollo? – me lo dijo, no con tono descarado, si no con tono amable.

Le corté el pollo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pinché un trozo y se lo di, le dejé el tenedor a un lado para que siguiera ella.

Me sentí como una madre educando a una hija. Lo sorprendente es que al decir esas palabras, tres palabras, algo en mí se alivio por dentro. Algo me hizo sonreír sin razón y mirar a los ojos a Carly con… amor maternal.

Algo que jamás pensé que tendría, mi madre Esme y mi hermana Rose se morían por tener un bebé quien les llamara mamá. Pero yo eso no lo había sentido jamás. Nunca me derretí por un niño, más bien me llegaban a irritar y no sentía la obsesión que ellas sentían por achucharlo y cuidarlo como si de oro se tratara.

Ahora lo sentí. Carly era mi niña. **La pequeña llama entre la oscuridad**. Mi llama personal que me unía al mundo con cuerdas fuertemente y me llamaba a su lado cuando no lo estaba. Esa llama era muy pequeña, su fuego era débil y necesitaba que lo mantuvieran ya que sólo no aguantaría mucho.

Iluminaba caminos oscuros, caminos en los que piensas que lo has perdido todo y nada te une a tu vida.

Incluso cuando perdí a mi familia, a mi esposo, Carly vino trayendo esperanza.

Jasper era lo mejor que tenía, jamás me encontraba a gusto sin él, me sentía bien y él me acogía en sus brazos con cariño. Siempre le cuidé. Nada se comparaba con él, ningún lujo que regalaba la vida, ni la riqueza, ni la sangre humana, ni el poder del mundo bajo control propio se comparaba con mis sentimientos hacia él.

Cada vez que me besaba y me miraba a los ojos como si yo fuera el centro de su mundo.

Cuando me acariciaba el rostro y pensaba que el mero hecho de tocarme me rompería y eso sería un delito con pena de muerte.

Cuando me sentaba en su regazo y nada de lo que hicieran los demás le sacaría de sus sueños.

Como si él y yo fuéramos uno solo y todo lo compartíamos inconsciente e inevitablemente.

Como cuando me miraba preocupado, como si yo fuera puro diamante y perteneciera a otra persona y no a él, como si eso de veras pudiera pasar.

Como cuando me abrazaba contra su pecho y me susurraba te adoro.

Como cuando hacíamos el amor y se quedaba preso bajo mi mirada y me repetía lo hermosa que era y lo afortunado que se sentía.

Eso no volvería, apreté los ojos imaginándome a Jasper de nuevo, su mirada acogedora y su sonrisa consoladora.

No le volvería a ver y eso me confundía, desearía despertar de mis pensamientos en sus brazos por la mañana, como cuando el sol iluminaba mi rostro arrancándome miles de brillos y el me miraba como un ciego mira al sol por primera vez.

Miré por la ventana hacia su tumba, el estaba enterrado ajeno a mi dolor. Inconsciente de lo mucho que echaba de menos sus caricias y su voz. Lo mucho que deseaba abrazarle y llorar sentada en su regazo, acurrucada en su pecho.

Una eternidad a su lado era mi destino, pero algo hice mal y el propio destino me lo arrebató como si fuera suyo, como si el destino lo hubiera besado o tocado de la manera en que yo lo hice, arrancándome el alma y el sentido a la palabra vida. Borrando el sentido a la palabra amor.

Mis manos se movieron pero mi mirada se quedó viendo la tumba, viendo a Jasper en ella.

Encendí el generador eléctrico y miré una vez más despidiéndome de nuevo de él, me hubiera gustado un te quiero como despedida o un aquí estoy, pero ya no estaba y jamás estaría conmigo.


	15. Ciclo vital

**15.**** Ciclo vital**

De repente estaba deprimida, encontré que nada de lo que hacía merecía la pena y que yo no era nada en este mundo y jamás lo sería. Antes sí, por supuesto, antes cada cosa que yo hacía me conducía a un futuro mejor. Tenía mis estudios, por ejemplo, y siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender algo más.

Tenía una familia, éramos muchos y yo luchaba por ellos y por su felicidad, de hacer las cosas bien, de obedecer a mis padres, de hacer favores a mis hermanos y de dar el cariño que requería cada día mi marido.

Pero ahora, ¿para que estaba yo? No tenía nada que hacer en la vida, tan solo cuidar de una niña pequeña que iría creciendo año tras año, cuidarla de pequeña, soportarla de adolescente, ver como se entristecía a causa de la falta de un cariño superior al de una madre, ver como se hacía más mayor que yo, cuando envejecería y estar a su lado cuando su corazón se rindiera. Ese era el **ciclo vital **que yo no tenía.

¿Y entonces que pasaría? Me volvería loca de nuevo, volvería a tener alucinaciones de gente rodeándome, volvería a ver a mi familia falsa que intentaba matarme por dentro a pesar de que ya estaba muerta, cada palabra me rasgaba los sentimientos y me dejaba cortes internos y profundos, que se cerrarían pero quedaría la cicatriz.

Salí de mi mundo negro y confuso al ver a Carly mirándome contenta. Ya se había terminado su pollo y ahora iba por el arroz del cual le quedaban seis o siete cucharadas.

Parecía complacida con la comida y alegre de tenerme y de verme entrar por la puerta, como su ángel de la guarda personal, mientras que yo no era un ángel y menos uno de la guarda, tantas cosas que le habían pasado por falta de mi responsabilidad.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pequeña. – Le dije al tiempo que le sonreía, pero vi muy claramente como ella veía que algo en mí iba mal, probablemente porque la felicidad cubría mis labios pero mis ojos reflejaban lo que mis pensamientos decían.

No me dijo nada, sencillamente se le quitó la curva de los labios y bajó la mirada para centrarse en el arroz.

Fui a la sala de al lado donde se encontraban todas las películas. Miré una por una a ver si teníamos alguna de niños pequeños, probablemente dos o tres que nos regalábamos en plan de broma.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver mis películas favoritas, y los clásicos, que ansia me daba volver a verlo todo.

Encontré una película de tapa infantil y la saqué, era Blancanieves y lo siete enanitos. Me dirigí al comedor donde Carly seguía comiendo el arroz y bebiendo el agua, después del arroz le tocaba la manzana que pelé anteriormente y dejé reposar hasta que le quedó un color marrón.

Puse el disco en su sitio y encendí la televisión, ella se enteró de mi presencia al oír el clic.

Pero bajó la mirada de nuevo al ver como, según ella, fracasaba mi intento de ver si la televisión emitía algo, como si lo que estaba haciendo era mirar si había alguien aún vivo buscando compañía.

Lo puse en el canal de DVD y en seguida saltó el comienzo de la película, acto seguido Carly alzó la mirada, desconcertándose en su tarea de comer y miró la tele con ojos como platos, como si un grandioso milagro acabara de ocurrir, y así era.

Por mucho que pareciera que la televisión no era algo necesario en la vida, era algo que hacía compañía y entretenía. Saltó de su silla y se sentó rápidamente en el sofá. Fui a buscar el plato con manzana chafada y se lo tendí. Comió a gusto ya que estaba distraída con su película.

Las luces también funcionaban, ahora se podría ver más nítidamente en la oscuridad.

No sabía que tenía ese día que no podía quitar los ojos de encima de la tumba de mi familia. Algo ese día en las tumbas me llamaba a ellas y era irresistible esa llamada. Me quedé con la mirada fija, aparentemente durante horas.

Carly entró a la cocina pero no noté su entrada. Posó los platos en la encimera con ayuda de su taburete y el sonido de los platos me alarmó.

Mi cuerpo una vez más soltó su instinto de bestia y me giré violentamente gruñendo, me había olvidado de Carly completamente, ¿Cómo, acaso esto era ser buena madre?

Se asustó y se giró retrocediendo dos pasos y mirándome, alzó sus dos manitas débiles y enanas en signo de paz y no pude evitar ir hasta ella y arrodillarme delante de ella poniéndome a su altura. Ella me abrazó con esos brazos finos que tanto añoraba, su cuerpo pequeño y cálido se apretó contra el mío con dulzura infinita, tratando de calmar algo en mí que ella desconocía.

- M… Alice, hoy estás un poco rara, así como triste, ¿te duele algo? – esa m, que trato de camuflar con una m pensativa, iba a ser la palabra mama, mamá, mami, madre, algo por el estilo. Me recordó a mi madre sin saber claramente por que, yo la solía llamar ma, y si no era así se me enfadaba, a mi padre lo llamaba pa de vez en cuando pero no le importaba ser llamado de forma diferente.

- Estoy bien, tan solo me duele un poco la cabeza. – Lo único que quería en esos momentos era no preocuparla, pero tras la palabra cabeza un sollozo que amenazaba con salir lo hizo sin mi permiso. Apreté los ojos, no quería que me viera mal.

- Cuando me encontraba mal me solían hacer cura sana y me cantaban nanas. Y a ti, ¿Qué te hacían? – me lo preguntó curiosa, para ella yo era un baúl lleno de misterios desconocidos.

- Mi hermano mayor Edward solía enseñarme canciones de piano para que se me pasara, mi madre Esme me acunaba y veíamos la televisión y mi marido me llenaba de besos que me quitaban el dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Y los demás? – me preguntó mientras apretaba más sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello con aire consolador.

- No solía acudir a los demás por dolor de cabeza. – Eso era cierto, siempre iba con mi hermano, madre y marido pero a los demás miembros de la familia no les anunciaba mis dolores.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – me preguntó, se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Afirmé con la cabeza curiosa.


	16. Dame tiempo

**16.**** Dame tiempo**

Fue a sentarse en el sofá y me esperó a que me sentara a su lado. Caminé cruzando la habitación y me senté a su lado.

- He estado pensando… - me dijo mirando hacia el suelo pensativamente a la vez que de su boca salían las palabras. – Que deberías… convertirme en vampira antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ese tema de conversación no me gustaba ni un pelo y ella lo sabía. Me tendría que afrontar igualmente y así lo hice.

- Ya pienso en eso, de veras, pero todavía no es el momento apropiado para convertirte en algo tan… delicado – delicado no era la palabra, ni siquiera tenía sentido lo que dije por lo que frunció el ceño. Iba a decir cruel pero no era la palabra correcta para la situación.

- Piénsalo, voy creciendo y soy débil. No deberíamos esperar más. No tengo ni idea de la mitad de el significado de mis palabras pero lo que sí sé es que si me transformas viviré una eternidad a tu lado y eso es suficiente razón. Si no me transformas seguiré creciendo y creciendo y algún día moriré y dudo que sea de vejez.

Era cierto, hacía muy, muy poco casi se moría. La fiebre le dominaba el cuerpo y no dejaba de vomitar, tener convulsiones, gritar… en fin no volveríamos a rozar el tema. Se podría haber muerto de fiebre o deshidratación.

Tenía dos partes en mi interior debatiendo el tema. La primera, me decía que no la transformara. El mundo era cruel y no quedaba nadie, alguna que otra persona pero encontrar a esa persona sería buscar una aguja en un pajar. Esa parte me decía que debería dejarla crecer a mi lado y morir a mi lado también. Así estaba diseñada una persona y no tenía el derecho a transformarla si no sabía la mitad de la parte teórica, no la podía aprobar.

La otra mitad decía lo contrario. Que la transformara, si no lo hacía me tocaba una eternidad sola para mí misma. Esta era la parte que pensaba en mí, la otra pensaba en Carly. Me decía que debía hacerlo si no me quedaría sola, sabía lo que eso implicaba. Estar rodeada de gente translúcida sin vida, quedarme sentada en un rincón balanceándome mientras dejaba que mis propias alucinaciones me torturaran.

Ya sabía la respuesta. Era un sí, era egoísta por mi parte porque yo más que nadie sabía como lo pasaría a lo largo de su larga vida. Viviríamos hasta morir de alguna manera u otra, ya sea de hambre, o de muerte por la perdida del planeta tragado por un agujero negro, devorado por el Sol y todas las demás teorías que existían.

Me giré a mirarla. Balanceaba las piernas de adelante hacia atrás mirándome curiosa, estaba esperando a que sacara mis pensamientos y se los contara. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y jugaba con las manos.

Se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil. Verla me dio más ganas de transformarla.

Luego estaba el tema de la sangre, ya no tenía comida, estaba toda agotada. No habían más animales, los vegetarianos habían muerto a causa de la explosión al ser más débiles que ningún otro y por lo tanto los carnívoros también habían muerto y los que se alimentaban de los restos de los animales muertos iban a morir.

Por lo tanto si todos esos morían los vampiros vegetarianos iban detrás. Morder a Carly y sentir su sangre cálida en mi boca me producía ponzoña y ganas de beber. Ya estaba produciendo el veneno automáticamente y ni si quiera me había acercado a ella.

Me seguía mirando y se cruzo de brazos acompañando el gesto con un suspiro.

- Y… - me dijo cansada de esperar

- Es complicado Carly, por una parte darte la eternidad a pesar de que estarías a mi lado sería una injusticia, por otro lado no dártela me dolería.

- Si lo sé, por eso prefiero que me transformes y acompañarte en los dolores, además 2 personas es mejor que una sola y te podría ayudar. Si te vuelves a quedar sola se te iría la cabeza no se sabe donde, separarte de mí te dolería y no quiero que eso pase, te quiero demasiado como para morir con la duda de cómo estarás, qué estarás haciendo, me echaras de menos… además que quiero estar contigo para siempre porque me siento a gusto a tu lado. No es una injusticia porque yo quiero que pase, la injusticia te la estas dando a ti misma espero que lo sepas. – Dio por acabada su charla y se echó para atrás en el respaldo mirando al frente.

Algo en mi se cerró en un puño y apretó fuerte dando pinchazos. Me dolía el pecho. Al mirarla no pude evitar pensar que ella moriría y yo me quedaría sola otra vez… no quería, me daba demasiado miedo.

La tomé de las axilas y la elevé sentándola en mi regazo, le pasé el brazo por la espalda y con el otro encima de las piernas acunándola contra mi pecho.

Este acto hizo que se me pusiera triste y oí sollozo que provenía de su frágil cuello. Con una de sus pequeñas manitas se cogió a mi camisa buscando en ella alguna fuerza. Con la otra cogió un dedo de la mano que tenía sobre sus piernas.

Lentamente, sollozo por sollozo, la tristeza le invadió la mente. No hice nada por detener su llanto, llorar siempre iba bien como desahogo, eso me lo decía mi padre y además que así se limpiaban los ojos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos color marrón oscuro. La presioné más contra mí y ya comenzó a gemir y a derramar más agua salada que recorrían su rostro, se concebía en el corazón, nacía en sus ojos, recorría sus mejillas y caía de su rostro dejando tras de sí un fuerte significado que su corazón transmitió, el corazón en sí no podía hablar solo pero si podía expresar su dolor a través de los espejos del alma.

Le besé el pelo mientras su mano se aferraba más fuertemente a mí. Era la segunda vez que la veía llorar. La primera fue cuando la vi por primera vez y se abalanzó sobre mí aliviada por encontrar a alguien pero a la vez adolorida de perderlos a todos.

Esta era la segunda, si que la había visto en los momentos en que enfermó, pero no contaban.

- A-Alice yo s-ol-olo quiero… que s-eas fe-feliz – todo eso lo dijo entre sollozos y arrancó a llorar más fuertemente todavía, casi con desesperación. Lo único que pude hacer fue acompañarla con mis sentimientos y pensamientos, le robé una lágrima que seguía su trayecto y por curiosidad la lamí.

Decían que era como sal, no sabía si era así ya que no sabía como era la sal. Era increíble como algo así podía salir de los ojos.

Me centré en ella y le susurre al oído con palabras indecisas.

- Lo haré, solo **dame tiempo**.

Poco a poco se tranquilizó hasta dormirse.


	17. Lo he visto, Alice

**17.**** Lo he visto, Alice**

Si la transformaba de pequeña sufriría menos ya que no le haría mucha falta el hecho de tener más gente a su alrededor y menos el hecho de tener una pareja amorosa.

Por otro lado era muy pequeña, todavía no tenía el cuerpo ni la mente desarrollados y podía echarlo de menos más adelante, era increíblemente madura para su edad, asombrosamente inteligente, pero de mayor podía serlo más.

Transformarla de adolescente no me parecía muy buena idea, un adolescente se caracteriza por llevarse mal con los adultos y ser rebelde. No quería que Carly se quedara así para toda una eternidad.

Transformarla en la etapa adulta podía ser una opción pero me daba miedo perderla antes de esa etapa y no sabía como sería.

Un destello de luz me llamó la atención en el exterior. Era un rayo que anunciaba que la tormenta llegaba. Más tarde vino otro destello, la luz fue acompañada por un trueno que rugía amenazante.

Las hojas de los árboles empezaban a moverse, acompañaban al viento en su baile y danzaban a su lado mientras este soplaba ruidosamente. Por encima de la casa el cielo era grisáceo pero más allá, divisé nubes muy negras.

Esas nubes lanzaban rayos y rayos acompañados de sus compañeros truenos que iban más atrás.

Eran las nueve y diez y el sol comenzaba a despedirse a lo lejos tras las montañas yéndose a recorrer el mundo, me pregunté si había alguien en otro lado viendo al sol llegar en un nuevo amanecer.

Un rayo cegador acompañado de un trueno que gruñía ferozmente llegó a mi vista y oídos. Volví a mirar al sol que ya desaparecía. Oí unos gritos de la parte superior de la casa, esos gritos agudos eran acompañados de la palabra mami, Carly probablemente había tenido una pesadilla y llamaba a su madre.

Subí a el cuarto de Em y Rose y se encontraba sentada en la cama sudando y abrazada a Floppy, el perrito peluche de Rosalie. Me extrañó verla con el perro, ¿a caso había registrado los cajones?

- Ya estoy aquí pequeña, no te asustes ya pasó. – pero ella se quedó mirando a la pared diciendo mami continuamente, le tomé la cara.

- ¡Carly! – entonces me miró con ojos como platos.

- **Lo he visto, Alice**, lo he visto, tengo miedo – me dijo y me abrazó.

- ¿Ver qué?

Entonces entendí que le pasaba, un rayo cruzó la habitación… y vi una silueta: Emmett mirándome fijamente, muy serio.

- ¡Alice! – escondió su rostro en mi pecho asustada y la verdad, yo también lo estaba.

Otro rayo azotó el cielo y la silueta de Emmett se había acercado más, estaba al borde de la cama. Alcé a Carly en brazos y salí del cuarto, otro rayo y la silueta translúcida de Rosalie se giró a vernos.

Bajé las escaleras, estuvo libre de rayos unos instantes, la puerta que siempre estaba abierta, estaba cerrada y no la podía abrir.

Me paré a pensar. Mi familia muerta se me estaba apareciendo por arte de magia con apariencia de fantasmas. Cada rayo aparecían y eso no me tranquilizaba, lo contrario me asustaba mucho.

Forcé la puerta pero no cesaba. Cayó otro rayo y hasta mi corazón dio un respingo al ver a Ed sentado en el banco del piano y a Esme tumbada en la cola.

Ambos me miraban. Me miraban de una forma que no tranquilizaba en absoluto sino que daba miedo.

Otro rayo y Carlisle estaba en frente de mí y Bella detrás de éste. Me apoyé de espaldas a la puerta al ver que no podía abrir y me senté en el suelo con Carly en mis brazos, abrazándola con aire protector.

Comenzó a llover muy fuertemente, las gotas de agua aporreaban los cristales incapaces de pasar. Podía oír el corazón de Carly latiendo rápidamente y su respiración estaba alterada cambiando el curso.

Aparecieron todos sin depender de los rayos. Carlisle se me acercó más. Entonces cogió a Carly de mis brazos. La pequeña se agitó y alargó los brazos hacia mí mientras gritaba continuamente:

- ¡Alice! – y cada vez lo gritaba más fuerte pero yo estaba paralizada completamente.

Entonces miré a Carlisle que sostenía a Carly con fuerza, demasiada fuerza. La apretó fuertemente y ella gimió.

- ¡¡Alice!! – me volvió a mirar pero yo tenía un lapsus y no sabía que hacer, como hacerlo o por que hacerlo.

Se removió más y Carlisle puso mueca de estar arto y la lanzó violentamente contra una pared, Carly se golpeó la cabeza y quedó atontada completamente.

Entonces reaccioné, nadie haría daño a mi pequeña aunque fuera mi propio padre, nadie la podía herir. Tras un gruñido salté hacia Carly pero a penas llevaba un metro cuando Emmett y Carlisle me cogieron de los brazos con mucha fuerza y me inmovilizaron contra la pared.

- ¡Carly huye! – le grité. Ella así lo hizo, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana pero Edward la agarró del cabello arrastrándola hasta Esme, mi madre.

Esme la lanzó contra el suelo y la inmovilizó, sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza, las aguantó de las muñecas con una sola mano. Bella fue donde Esme e inmovilizó a Carly para dejar libres las manos de Esme. Esta la agarró del cuello y Carly pataleaba en busca de aire.

- ¡Ma! ¡¡Por favor!!! – ni se inmutó, un sollozo salió de mi garganta mientras veía como mi propia madre le arrebataba el aire a mi propia hija.


	18. ¿Callarás alguna vez, Mary Alice Brandon

**18.**** ¿Callarás alguna vez, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen?**

- ¡Ma, suéltala por favor! – Esa persona que estaba estrangulando a mi pequeña Carly no me miró, simplemente siguió con su tarea.

Se oyó una risa, alguien estaba divertido con lo que veía y no me hacía ni gota de gracia.

- Parece que mamá patito esta preocupada por la humana indefensa. – Esa voz me sonaba, ese inglés de acento argentino…

Aquel que se hacía llamar Dios apareció detrás de una de las paredes mirándome con diversión en los ojos.

- Te dije que era Dios, no me puedes matar pequeño duende. – a esa persona le había dado un golpe en la nuca. Pensé que había muerto al instante pero al parecer, o bien no le di un golpe mortal, o bien sí era Dios, aunque me inclinaba más hacia la primera opción.

- Esme por favor debes soltarla – lo dije al tiempo que mi corazón se cerraba en un puño que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Si Carly no se había muerto asfixiada aún quería decir que Esme no estaba apretando tanto como antes.

- No es a Esme a quien se lo debes decir si no a mi duendecilla. – Él controlaba a Esme pero, ¿porque razón?

- ¡¡¡No me llames duende idiota!!! – me miró como un poco desilusionado y se acercó a mí, Emmett y Carlisle no estaban haciendo nada por salvar la vida a Carly.

- ¿Esa es manera de tratar a un Dios enana? – se puso en frente mío y me alzó la cabeza con sus repugnantes dedos bajo mi barbilla. Me miró investigando mi rostro y me abofeteó dura y dolorosamente.

Claramente, no tenía la fuerza de un ser humano aunque sí tenía las características típicas de uno, un Dios no era así. Deseaba el mundo entre sus manos, para aplastarlo si quería o acariciarlo.

Rió entre dientes mirando divertido, con un punto de excitación en sus ojos.

- Está bien, si yo recibiré ese trato de parte tuya yo te daré el mismo trato. – Se giró a mirar a Esme y ella volvió a apretar con fuerza el frágil cuello de la pequeña criatura, volvió a patalear. Eso era demasiado, una visión espantosa.

Sus manos aprisionadas y su cuello también, impidiendo que el aire entrara a sus pulmones de manera cruel.

- Vale, vale. Por favor déjala, haré lo que sea, lo que me pidas lo haré pero déjala. – Mi voz estaba cargada de desesperación. Aún quedándome sola en el mundo, me querían arrebatar a mi criatura, a la pequeña llama que me mantenía iluminada.

Alguien estaba soplando a la pequeña llamita, la pobre indefensa se movía con el viento desesperada por no apagarse.

- Me siento ofendido, arrodíllate en frente mío y pídeme perdón, ruega que te perdone. – Cada vez me caía peor.

Carlisle y Emmett dejaron de aprisionarme apartándose pero aún atentos a cada uno de mis movimientos.

Me arrodillé delante de él, no podía desobedecer por el bien de Carly.

- Lo siento mi señor, no tuve la intención de desobedecerle, sigo fascinada por su poder, le suplico por favor que perdone mi actitud errónea. – Cada palabra atropellaba a la anterior.

Aún así recibí una patada en el estómago que me dejó sin una gota de aire.

- Que no se repita, ¿entendido? – afirmé con la cabeza. - ¿sabes? Me empiezas a caer bien y te voy a hacer un favor del cual no te olvidarás nunca jamás.

No pude evitar alzar el rostro y mirarle, con rastros de repugnancia. Se dio cuenta y eso le enfadó. Carlisle me cogió del brazo izquierdo y Emmett del derecho. Me levantaron de manera que quedé arrodillada con los muslos derechos, sujetando mi cuerpo.

Se apartó para dejar paso a alguien a quien no me esperaba... Jasper. Me quedé hipnotizada, cautivada por su mirada penetrante. Se puso de cuclillas enfrente mío y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo entrar en mí y registrarme cada centímetro de mi ser.

Su mirada me desnudó completamente y me dejó indefensa con la mirada perdida en sus ojos dorados. Alzó una mano para rozarme la mejilla, no sentí su tacto pero sí sentí un cosquilleo, algo electrizante.

Me acarició suavemente los labios con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, tras eso se levantó y se puso en frente mío, le seguí cada movimiento con mi mirada confusa, registrándolo todo.

Me cruzó la cara de una bofetada, mi rostro se quedó mirando en la dirección del golpe, mis ojos cerrados por acto reflejo. Me apenó mucho, mi marido jamás osaba levantarme la mano, una vez lo hizo, un día en que nos peleamos al poco de conocernos. Aún tenía la manía de los militares y eso implicaba que al desobedecer se pegaba.

Esa vez también me dio un guantazo, pero se arrepintió para el resto de lo que le quedó de su vida. Mi cara se crispó esa vez, me sentía sumisa. Desde aquel entonces tendía a acariciarme el lado derecho del rostro, el que maltrató.

Un sollozo salió de mi garganta. Me miró maliciosamente y me propinó una patada en el estómago, mi espalda se curvó automáticamente. Le miré.

- Jasper ayúdame… - me miró fijamente, se agacho y me tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

- **¿Callarás alguna vez, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen?** – tras eso y mi lapsus me dio un puñetazo en la barbilla.

- ¿Sabes Mary Alice Brandon Cullen? Me gusta tu carácter, siento haberte tratado mal. Mira, para que me perdones te voy a hacer un favor. Te daré la oportunidad de elegir… sé que te duele la pérdida de tu familia, sé que te duele mucho. Por lo que te voy a devolver a tu familia, promesa de Dios.

Le miré con gran esperanza en mis ojos, ¿a caso se podía haber vuelto bueno de sopetón?

- Pero si elijes a tu familia, ella, – dijo al tiempo que apuntaba a Carly con un dedo – ella morirá. Si elijes no recuperar a los Cullen seguirá todo normal pero sin los mimos por parte de ma, las palabras de pa, la comprensión de el tete Edie, la diversión con la tata Bells, las risas de el tete Em, los ánimos de la tata Rosie y sin las palabras únicas, las caricias cargadas de amor, los besos llenos de ternura, las noches repletas de pasión por parte de tu amorcito pero con los bracitos y sonrisas de tu niña.

¿Elegir? Era incapaz… no podía hacerme eso. Mil imágenes me recorrieron la mente.


	19. Carlisle

**Aclaro: **

**Para dejar la intriga (lo se, lo se… Soy muy mala) pongo 7 capítulos, cada capítulo tiene el POV de un Cullen, Carlisle y Bella explicarán lo que pasó y los demás recordaran momentos con Alice…**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que me llegan y por apreciar lo que escribo ^^**

**Cualquier duda sobre el fanfic, podéis mandarme un mensaje y lo responderé con gusto… **

**Sabréis a quien elige Alice en el capítulo 26.**

**

* * *

**

**19. Carlisle**

**Carlisle POV**

_**Flash Back **_

Todos en casa y todos aburridos. Emmett y Bella tenían una pelea de palabras inimaginable. Al parecer Emmett le había gastado una broma muy pesada. Mi esposa estaba muy preocupada, además de nerviosa. No le gustaba que la familia se pelease. La rodeé con mis brazos besándole la mejilla pero nada la calmaba. Se movía nerviosamente bajo mi abrazo.

- ¡Me voy de caza! – Dijo Alice, se levantó del sofá, donde estaba con Jasper – ¿Jazz quieres venir? – Mi hijo negó con la cabeza, aparentemente veía algo por la televisión que no quería perderse, no sabía que programa era.

Alice se inclinó y besó a su marido con dulzura en los labios y a nosotros se nos despidió con un adiós sonriente. Probablemente se iba a pasear más que nada, para no tener que oír a Emmett y Bella pelear.

-¡Te he dicho que no Emmett! Madura de una vez estúpido. – Eso lo repetía Bella constantemente a Emmett. Suspiré.

- ¿Estás caducada o algo? ¡Es una maldita broma! – ya pasaban a hablarse a gritos y Esme se tensó toda.

Eran las 10 PM y se peleaban desde las 5 PM por lo menos.

- Cielo, ¿por qué no te vas a leer? – le susurré a mi esposa al oído. Afirmó con la cabeza apretando sus bellos ojos. No pude evitar acariciar ese rostro, era tan perfecto, tan divino…

Esme se deshizo de mi abrazo con una sonrisa de disculpa y se dirigió a la cocina. Decidí ir a mi estudio a hacer algo.

Los gritos no callaban. Rose estaría paseándose por la casa sin saber que hacer. Ojala se acabara la pelea pronto.

- ¡Me largo! – gritó Bella furiosa.

- Genial, por mí no vuelvas. – le dijo Emmett en la cara.

Oí un fuerte portazo y un gruñido de Rosalie, estaba cerca del despacho.

Decidí dejar mi tarea e ir a ver a mi esposa, igual podíamos salir a dar un paseo y de paso traer de vuelta a Alice, ya era tarde.

El suelo se movió un momento y todo pensamiento desvaneció de mí. ¿Terremotos en Forks? Eso no podía ser. Oí las voces confusas de mi familia en el piso de abajo.

El suelo comenzó un tembleque de nuevo. De repente, una luz cegadora vino acompañada de un estallido potente. Ciego y sordo me quedé. Estaba confuso y sin saber que hacer.

Calculé unos minutos pasados en los que mis sentidos se pusieron en orden de nuevo.

- ¿Carlisle? – la voz dulce de Esme, estaba confusa. Tenía que bajar a ver como estaba pero otro estallido volvió, acompañado de la luz. Algo me entró dentro aprisionando cada órgano en mi interior y asfixiándome completamente. No podía respirar. Oí un leve gemido, Esme.

Tenía que ir a verla, protegerla, no le podía pasar nada.

Mi cabeza pareció ser aporreada por un martillo insistente y mi estómago apretado por algo fuerte. Ya no sentí nada. Me desplomé y caí al suelo, mientras mi último rastro de vida abandonaba mi cuerpo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Me encontré tumbado en el suelo, habían pasado días. Me levanté sin fuerzas pero… mi cuerpo no se levantó. Me miré de reojo en un espejo, no era yo, era alguien diferente.

Oí unos sollozos. Bajé las escaleras a ver que ocurría. Rosalie ya estaba mirando la escena, con la cara crispada por la inmensa pena. Se giró a mirarme para después volver a mirar lo que pasaba. Ella igual, su cuerpo era diferente, su piel.

Me fijé en lo que miraba. Alice se encontraba encogida en el sillón, seguía estando igual que siempre.

Se abrazaba las piernas y se hacía toda ella una bolita pequeñita, tenía ganas de ir a abrazarla, a hacer que no estuviera tan rígida pero al dar un paso Rosalie levantó una mano como señal de negación.

- Dejadme en paz por favor… - ¿Se refería a mí, a Rose? Rosalie se acercó a Alice pero no la tocó. Se quedó mirándola con la pena en los ojos y el dolor reflejado en estos.

Alice no dejaba de temblar, continuamente. Sollozaba fuertemente. Esos sollozos se convertían en llanto. Mi hija pequeña estaba sufriendo por una causa que yo desconocía.

Se puso una mano en el lugar donde se encontraría su corazón muerto y se cogió la camisa jadeante.

Me acerqué como había hecho Rose y Alice alzó la mirada. Era vacía y parecía que su mente se había confundido hasta el punto de que la locura la había traicionado, la mirada era similar a la de las visiones, pero más preocupante.

Lloraba, sin lágrimas en los ojos. Temblaba toda ella, Rose se sentó a su lado pero en ningún momento osaba tocarla.

Tembló más y apretó los ojos con fuerza, aferrando su mano al sillón buscando alguna fuerza y gimiendo débilmente.

Me dirigí a la cocina dejando a mis hijas atrás. Algo me guió hasta allí. Lo que vi me dolió.

Mi esposa Esme, yacía tumbada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados de modo ausente. Me puse de cuclillas a su lado. Le intenté tocar la mejilla pero la traspasé. Eso me dolió. ¿Y si jamás podría volver a rozar su cuerpo? ¿O hablarle?

Su brazo pálido estaba estirado, sus yemas sujetaban un libro. Su rostro perfecto apoyado sobre su brazo y su pelo escampado de manera libre.

Estaba muy seria, no quería verla así, quería ver a mi pequeña Esme sonriendo, me entraron ansias por abrazarla y rozar su cuerpo con mis dedos, pero no pude. Me noté observado, alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada de Rosalie. Me negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Entendí lo que decía. Estábamos muertos. La pequeña Alice había sobrevivido por razones poco evidentes.

Ahora mi hija estaba sola en el mundo y yo no podía hacer nada por aliviar el dolor que tenía.


	20. Esme

**20. Esme**

**Esme Pov**

_**Flash Back**_

Hacía poco que tenía una hija menor. ¿Su nombre? Mary Alice Brandon. Ahora pasó a llevar consigo el apellido Cullen del cual yo me enorgullecía cada día más.

Alice tenía un cabello negro de un color muy intenso, del cual en su final salían puntas hacia arriba lo que la hacían, para mí, más alegre y alocada de lo que era. Era pálida, como no, también bajita y delgada. Sus ojos dorados no eran diferentes a los que yo conocía, pero algo en ella la hacía especial para mí, me habría gustado ser su madre biológica pero me tendría que quedar con el término adoptiva.

Algo en la pequeña Alice, me hacía sentirme bien conmigo misma a su lado, no tenía claro el porque. Se acostumbró rápidamente a mí, extremadamente rápido, ya me llamaba "ma" y me sentía como una gracias a ella, algo que le agradecería para siempre.

Desde el día en el cual piso la entrada de mi casa, desde el día en que posó sus pequeños ojos en mí, supe que la cuidaría con todo mí ser mientras pudiera, era mi deber. Llegó a casa confusa, aparentemente tenía un don especial, como el de Edward: ella podía ver el futuro. Tenía entendido que no siempre acertaba y que el futuro podía cambiar, lo veía de forma subjetiva.

Como todo el mundo, Alice tenía un pasado, pero no se acordaba. A menudo me la encontraba sentada, apartada de los demás incluyendo su acompañante (y algo más que se podía percibir), Jasper Whitlock.

Muchas veces, nadie la podía encontrar. La buscaban y buscaban largas horas. Pero yo siempre sabía donde estaba. Se sentaba en una piedra, cerca de un arroyo a pensar sobre ella, la familia y a ver su futuro.

Tenía un carácter agradable a la vez que alocado. Le gustaba la ropa más que nada en el mundo.

Mis pensamientos se fueron como el aire al ver a la propia Alice sentada en la raíz gorda de un árbol. No me vio ya que estaba sumida en su propio mundo. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y se abrazaba las piernas.

Se adaptaba fácilmente a nosotros pero algo a la vez, algo que no sabíamos el porque la alejaba al mismo tiempo. Me fui hasta ella y me senté a su lado, mirando a la misma dirección que ella. Se percató de mi presencia y la saqué de lo que estuviera pensando.

- Hola ma – me saludo sonriéndome. Estaba muy orgullosa de ser su madre y de ser llamada "ma" por ella. Me tomaba como una propia madre, mis otros cuatro hijos también lo hacían pero no con la intensidad con que lo hacía mi hija menor.

- Hola Alice, ¿pensando de nuevo? – dije sonriente.

Soltó un suspiro y afirmó con la cabeza. Acostumbraban a llamarla duende medio en broma al ser pequeñita y tener los rasgos finos, era una monada. A Alice le gustaba mi presencia tanto como yo disfrutaba de la suya cada segundo que podía disfrutarla.

- Solo pensaba en el futuro y en la familia. – ya me esperaba esa respuesta.

La rodeé con mi brazo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Era increíble lo mucho que apreciaba a algo tan insignificante en un mundo tan grande, pero tan y tan importante en mi vida. Me levanté y alargué mi mano hacia ella. Llevábamos un mes y medio juntas y a veces notaba un rastro de desconfianza en ella, al igual que percibía el cariño y aprecio que me tenía.

Me tomó la mano y la ayudé a incorporarse. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo y Alice me siguió, unos dos pasos más atrás por lo que paré y ella paró también. Me acerqué a ella.

- No te haré nada Alice, puedes confiar en mí. – Me miró con un tanto de vergüenza ya que yo sabía que le pasaba, hoy estaba en su fase medio desconfiada. Caminamos las dos al mismo paso.

– Alice – susurré y ella me miró – quiero que tengas algo claro y es que yo te cuidaré siempre que eso esté en mis manos, eres mi hija y te quiero tanto, no lo puedes imaginar. Eres una de las mejores cosas que se ha cruzado por mi camino y jamás te haré daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Te quiero hija.

Las palabras salieron con toda naturalidad de mi garganta. Se paró y no me percaté hasta que iba tres pasos más allá. Se había quedado con la mirada agachada. Me acerqué a ella cuando alzó la mirada, avanzó y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Yo también te quiero, por eso vine… Eres probablemente la mejor mujer que existe para mí en el mundo. Gracias por cuidar de mí, lo aprecio.

Un ángel bajado del cielo para estar a mi lado. Prometía cuidarla para siempre y eso haría no importaría que pasara.

- No te asustes de los demás Alice, ellos te quieren y no te harán nada que tú no quieras, jamás lo harían. Aprende a quererlos y si jamás te hicieran algo yo estaría aquí para todo… Seré tu ángel personal. – Se lo dije en un susurro, siempre hablábamos con total sinceridad. Trataba de transmitirle lo que yo sentía y lo que mi instinto de maternidad me dictaba: amor por ella, cariño y promesas de ser la mejor por ella y para ella.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Y sin embargo aquí me encontraba. Mirando como mi hija agonizaba lentamente, como se ahogaba en un mundo que no le pertenecía y yo no la podía cuidar. Se ahogaba lentamente. ¿Que clase de madre era yo?

Solo podía quedarme sentada mirando como sollozaba y lloraba sin nadie que la pudiera consolar, como gritaba mi nombre y no poder acudir a ella a decirle que estaba aquí. No me perdonaba un hecho. Si yo deseaba aparecerme ante ella con fuerza lo hacía ya que me vio una vez pero no creyó lo que veía, influenciada como estaba de su locura. Pero no me aparecía sin saber porque a pesar de quererla.

Por lo tanto, ¿yo era una madre? No iba y abrazaba a mi hija como debía, como prometí hacerlo. Me dolió oír eso de su boca, cuando inconsciente fue a mi cuerpo ya inerte y me susurró que le prometí cuidarla, inconsciente de que estaba aquí sufriendo por ella.

Volvió a llorar fuertemente. No lo soporté más, me desesperé. Me acerqué a ella y alargué la mano para posársela sobre el pelo pero no pude, traspasé. Me arrodillé con ella mirándola a la vez que comenzaba a llorar, cerré los ojos y me tapé la cara con mis manos, ya no servía para nada. No servía ni como madre, no podía cuidar a una de las personas que más me importaban

- Alice, mírame, estoy aquí, date cuenta – fue lo único que pude decir pero no sirvió para nada. Alice no me veía. Promesas rotas y esperanzas perdidas. No me perdonaría jamás eso. Ver a mi pequeña sola e indefensa era algo que no entraba en mis planes. Me esperaba una eternidad de remordimiento.

Oí algo, me giré para encontrarme con el rostro de Carlisle apenado. Se sentó a mí lado y me rodeó con los brazos. Nosotros nos podíamos tocar, era injusto, nadie podía tocar a Alice.

- No te sientas mal cielo, aún podemos cuidarla. – cuidarla… que ironía no la podía consolar ni abrazar, ¿como la cuidaría? – algún día se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí Esme, de mientras no desesperes y cuídala a pesar de que no te vea o te duela. Eres una buena madre, cumple con ese adjetivo, mantente firme y a su lado.

Se levantó de mi lado y volvió a salir. Esas palabras me animaron. Miré a Alice de nuevo que lloraba desconsoladamente y bajé la mirada. La protegería de cualquier daño pero no podría aliviar el dolor de la soledad. Verla vivir era suficiente para mí.


	21. Edward

**21. Edward**

**Edward POV**

_**Flash Back**_

Mis dedos se movían con elegancia por las teclas de mi piano, estaba aburrido y sin saber que hacer. Decidí componer algo, lo que fuera, alguna melodía para alguien.

Eso haría, decidí componer una canción para mi hermana Alice. Ella rondaba por mi cuarto cotilleando mis cosas pensando que no lo sabía, tenía claro que estaba prohibido mirar mis cosas pero era una norma que incumplía.

Comencé a probar cada una de las teclas, me las sabía de memoria pero quería memorizar cada nota como si estuvieran olvidadas y quisiera saber el sonido, la posición. Mis dedos se movieron con gran maestría, tras tantos años tocando el piano, donde tenían que moverse y cuando lo hacían, sincronizadamente.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó Rosalie mientras pasaba el trapo por la cola de el piano.

- Estoy componiendo algo para Alice ya que no tiene melodía propia, pero no se lo menciones – susurré, no la miré ya que estaba demasiado concentrado con el piano.

- ¡Alice! – dijo en un susurro, le pegué flojo en el brazo y reímos juntos mientras se iba a continuar la limpieza.

Pasados minutos, más bien una hora de concentración suprema, relajé la frente y me levanté del banco del piano. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y la sorprendí registrando una caja de debajo de mi cama en la cual guardaba música.

Se levantó de un salto. Alcé una ceja y negué con la cabeza.

- Alice ¿tienes un segundo? – alzó la mirada tímidamente y afirmó con la cabeza.

Bajamos. Me senté en el banco palpándolo para indicarle que se sentara a mi lado y así lo hizo. – te he compuesto algo, es un detalle que hago para los familiares, como una música con la que identifico a todo el mundo. – me miró curiosa y miró las teclas de el piano.

Posó uno de sus finos dedos en una tecla y dio un pequeño pero notable respingo y tras eso un pequeño gruñido inofensivo, que me hizo reír.

_¡__Que susto! _ese pensamiento me hizo reír a carcajadas, ¿A caso no se esperaba que un piano hiciera sonidos?

Retiró su mano y esperó a que yo empezase. Estaba un tanto nervioso, hacía tiempo que no componía algo.

Comencé a tocar lo que sería su melodía. Nota tras nota, fueron fluyendo libremente, llenando el aire de música nuevamente. Era una canción que tenía un ritmo constante, tendía a utilizar las notas más altas que la hacían más bella.

Noté como Alice apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro mientras suspiraba aparentemente alegre.

Las notas acabaron y posé las manos en mi regazo esperando alguna reacción. No se movió pero un sollozo brotó de su garganta sin más, se incorporó sollozando de nuevo, la miré, tenía una mezcla de pena y cariño en el rostro.

Lentamente, se inclinó hacia mí y me rodeó con sus brazos el cuello. Apretó fuertemente mientras otro sollozo tomaba el control de su garganta por segundos.

- Eso es una de las cosas más… tiernas que he recibido – dijo entre sollozos. Me besó la mejilla y de nuevo apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro mientras me abrazaba con dulzura.

- Es lo que te mereces, por ser tú, esa canción te identifica para mí, eres especial y muy linda, como la canción. – Su respiración que rozaba parte de mi clavícula paró impidiendo el paso de algún que otro sollozo descontrolado.

- Gracias por la canción, gracias… jamás lo olvidaré. Es una de las cosas más hermosas que mis oídos han escuchado, todavía siento la vibración.

Le acaricié la espalda mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mi pelo y se separó de mí, mirándome a los ojos con expresión agradecida. Alcé mi mano y con la palma de mi mano acaricié su mejilla. Inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con mi palma aún en su rostro.

_Eres el mejor_ fue lo único que pensó. Era una persona muy tierna y cariñosa, lo supe desde que la vi. En sus ojos nunca faltaba amor y tampoco faltaba alegría, que la caracterizaba siempre.

- Tú igual – me levanté y le besé la frente. Me retiré del banco del piano y caminé hacia la cocina, cuando me di cuenta, Alice me seguía como un patito, hacía eso al encariñarse con la gente.

A todos nos seguía cuando le demostrábamos cariño por momentos. Sobre todo seguía a Esme, sin duda la quería como una madre con todas las letras. Siempre iba con ella y al mirar a Esme cuando lo hacía se leía en su rostro una alegría infinita.

A la segunda que más seguía era Rosalie, le gustaba seguirla por lo que leí en sus pensamientos. A Rosalie también le encantaba por que cuando Alice lo hacía, Rose la trataba como a una niña pequeña, se giraba para sorprenderla, le hacía cosquillas y eso a Alice le encantaba.

A mí también me gustaba que me siguiera. Así lo hizo todo el rato. Cuando no lo hacía se sentaba en el piano a tocar cosas sin sentido. Como quería a mi hermana, mi _hermana._ Aplicando ese término a Alice era lo mejor. No se podía tener una familia más perfecta que la mía.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Alice estaba sentada en el jardín con una florecilla en la mano y sola. Nadie la había seguido hoy por lo que lo hice yo por si le pasaba algo.

Se dirigió a nuestras tumbas y puso la pequeña flor en mi tumba. Esa era mi flor favorita, a veces íbamos a buscar algunas y rara vez encontrábamos mi flor. Pequeña, blanca y rosada, de un color inmaculado y puro.

Se sentó en la tumba y yo me senté a su lado pero ella no lo sabía. Al rato se cansó y se dirigió a mi piano. Se sentó en el banquillo y tomó la partitura donde ponía _Alice's lullaby._

- Ojala pudieras tocar para mí – Se lo dijo al piano, no a mí. Yo podía tocar para ella pero si lo hacía se asustaría al ver como el piano tocaba solo, eso era lo único que le faltaba, más locura.

Un sollozo y un gemido salieron de su garganta, me senté en el banquillo mientras me vino un deja vu. Ojala pudiera volver atrás y decirle todo lo que no pude decirle. Pero era imposible, al igual que ahora, Alice, no volvería a oír su canción e identificarse con ella, como lo hacíamos. Sus oídos no volverían a oír mi voz, jamás oirían su preciosa melodía.


	22. Bella

**areiva-cullen, muchas gracias por dejar tu review y hacerme saber que opinas sobre el fanfic... ¡lo aprecio! **

**mitzuki-chan, en efecto, el último es Jasper, pero ahora toca Bella, Emmett sale en el 23 ^^**

**Noemí, nunca pensé en hacer lo que dices del boli y el papel, pero no estaría mal xD**

**Gracias a todos los demás por las opiniones y repito, si hay dudas, solo preguntádmelo directamente o decidlo en un review, ¡feliz año con retraso a todos!**

**

* * *

**

**22. Bella**

**Bella POV**

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Te he dicho que no Emmett! Madura de una vez estúpido. – ¿No le podía entrar algo tan simple en la cabeza?

- ¿Estás caducada o algo? ¡Es una maldita broma! – si el subía el tono, yo subía el mío. Así de claro.

- Cielo, ¿por qué no te vas a leer? – le susurró Carlisle a Esme. Encima no me defendían, sino que se largaban.

Ya se fueron Alice, Esme y Carlisle.

- ¡Me largo! – grité furiosa.

- Genial, por mí no vuelvas. – básicamente me lo escupió en la cara.

Me dirigí a la puerta con furia y así la abrí. No quería tener que soportar a Emmett, ya estaba harta de él. Cogí mi coche y me dirigí a casa de Charlie, todo con tal de no soportarlo.

Abrí la puerta sin llamar de par en par cuando de repente algo me azotó entera. Me dejó sorda a más no poder al igual que ciega. Cuando me recuperé fui al sótano a refugiarme e hice bien.

Otro estallido salió de la nada y me dejó sorda, ciega y atontada pero con menos intensidad. Me empecé a encontrar muy mal. La cabeza me dolía inmensamente, el estómago lo tenía como retorcido por algo invisible y la garganta hecha un nudo.

Quería volver con Edward. Tenía miedo, no tenía ni idea de que hacer. No pude evitar retorcerme de dolor, un dolor agudo en el pecho. Me levanté como pude y me fui a mi cuarto.

Me quedé tumbada mientras sufría. Me encogía tratando de aliviar el dolor pero nada. Sentía que me moría lentamente, no quería esa muerte. Necesitaba ver a Edward una última vez.

Pasaron días agonizando.

En vez de Ed me encontré con otra persona que me alivió el dolor. Alice.

- ¡Bella! – me llamó al tiempo que me abrazaba y no pude evitar devolvérselo

- Alice, como me alegro de verte por aquí pensé que era la única – le dije, pensé en Edward y me entristecí. Otro pinchazo y mi cara lo demostró ante Alice.

- ¿Q-qué te p-pasa? – su voz sonaba desesperada

- Tranquila Al solo me duele un poco el costado – reí disimulando lo que me pasaba pero me conocía bien y lo sabía.

-¿Al? ¿Que pasa en tus visiones?

- No lo se… no veo nada claramente – ¿no veía nada claramente? Eso sí era raro…

- Bells, ¿tienes idea de que pasó con los estallidos? – me preguntó a la vez que se acomodaba en mí. Tener a Alice conmigo me alivió el dolor de la soledad.

- No muy bien… lo que se es que todo se me volvió blanco pero si sé una cosa… - entonces tosí.

Quería contarle lo que sabía que pasaría después, una aparición de alguien me lo había dicho… la criatura… Dios… el chico… todo, lo sabía todo, pero Alice no.

- ¿Bella que pasa? – no pude evitar sonreír al ver que alguien se preocupaba, que alguien estaba conmigo.

- Hazme un favor Al y tráeme un vaso de agua – reí y me miró extrañada.

- ¿Agua? – repitió, afirmé con la cabeza y se marchó. Me encontraba muy mal, muy, muy, muy, muy mal. Tanto que deseaba morirme ya sin dolor. Y así fue, lo último que hice fue toser mientras oía a Alice en la cocina.

Sollocé sin saber porque, dejaría a Alice sola. Eso no lo deseaba. Pero no pude hacer nada. Mi cuerpo suspiró por última vez y dejé de ser una más en un mundo extraño a mis ojos.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Alice vomitó, toda la sangre acumulada salió de su garganta. Se levantó tambaleándose y se fue hacia su casa.

Se sentó donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Jasper y comenzó a maltratarse ella sola, se abofeteó, pellizcó, lloró, pataleó, buscando la salida a una supuesta pesadilla. Emmett, Esme y Jasper la miraban entristecidos. Jasper no lo soportó más y salió de la habitación desvaneciendo en el aire.

Sollocé y me dirigí hacia Esme.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – ella me miró con ternura. Y volvió a fijar su mirada en Alice.

- Bella, hemos dejado este mundo atrás y Alice se ha quedado sola.

Dicho eso su rostro se crispó en pena, se llevó la mano en la boca pidiendo disculpas y se fue.

Me acerqué a Emmett con miedo. Simplemente me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a tapar su pena, sus ojos demostraban dolor.

- Ni una palabra. – me dijo mirando a Alice de nuevo.

- Ni una. – repetí.

Nos quedamos mirando como Alice se tumbaba al lado de Jasper. Ojala pudiera quedarme viva a su lado para que no sufriera completamente sola. Era imposible, no tenía remedio.


	23. Emmett

Gracias a todos una vez más por los reviews.

Aquí viene Emmett, a ver quien acierta quién vendrá despúes de él xD

Después del Flash Back, originalmente era diferente, pero lo cambié para que supierais un poco mejor que pasó, todo lo que léeis es lo único que sabe Emmett... ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**23. Emmett**

**Emmett POV**

_**Flash Back**_

Ya eran las tres de la mañana cuando me aburría a más no poder. Estaba solo en casa, junto con Alice. Los demás se habían ido cada uno por una causa diferente.

Alice estaba en el piso inferior mirando la televisión. Decidí gastarle una broma pesada para enfadarla.

Me fui a su cuarto sigilosamente y comprobé su armario. Tenía mucha ropa por allí, pero mucha: camisas, camisetas, pantalones, faldas, vestidos, medias, bolsos, zapatos, guantes, bufandas…

Algo podría hacer con todo aquello. ¿Pero qué? De momento podía esconder toda su ropa por la casa, o incluso mejor, escamparla por el bosque.

Cogí toda su ropa y me la cargué en los hombros. Salí de su cuarto y me dirigí al bosque.

Trepé por unos árboles y de allí colgué las bufandas en árboles diferentes. Atrapé a unos cuantos ciervos y les puse las faldas. A un oso le puse un vestido. Las camisas las metí en charcos de barro. Los pantalones los enterré. Los demás vestidos y camisas en una cueva. Los bolsos detrás de los arbustos. Los zapatos los lancé aleatoriamente y por último las medias las colgué de los cuernos de los ciervos y de árboles bajos.

Ya estaba todo hecho así que me dirigí a casa. Me volví a meter en la casa y eché una ojeada al salón donde Alice estaba tumbada, mirando al techo y aburrida.

- ¿Qué tramas Emmett? – Se giró para mirarme con cara de "se que te estás portando mal", si ella supiera lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Yo? – Me giré a mirar si había alguien detrás de mí a quien se lo dijera – yo no he hecho nada.

Dicho eso me metí en la cocina. Cogí un libro de Esme posado en la encimera y comencé a leerlo. Me aburrí a los veinte segundos, ¿novelas de amor? Pufff...

Pasado un rato decidí ir a chinchar a mi hermana pequeña. Me dirigí al salón y le cogí una revista de entre las manos alzándola.

- ¿Qué lees? – Abrí la revista para mirar pero Alice ya se lanzaba sobre mí para recuperarla. La alcé estirándome hasta donde mis brazos me lo permitían y Alice no llegaba. Se puso a saltar.

- ¿Que pasa cangurito? ¿A caso el guisante más pequeño del mundo trata de batir un récord? – un gruñido se escapó de su garganta y al ver que jamás la recuperaría se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

Cogí el mando y cambié el canal sin permiso.

- Estaba viendo eso Emmett si no te importa.

- Claro que no me importa. – ni me molesté en cambiar el canal.

Resopló y se fue escaleras arriba. Entonces oí un chillido muy fino y agudo que duró unos diez segundos. Una Alice cabreada bajó por las escaleras y posó su mirada en mí.

- ¿Y mi ropa? – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Ropa? – Me quedé como pensativo - ¡Ah sí, eso! Lo siento hermanita pensé que eran simples trapos para limpiar la casa. No tenía ni idea.

En ese preciso momento entraron por la puerta Esme junto con Carlisle, Jasper y Edward.

- ¡Ma! – Se dirigió a Esme – ¡dile algo a Emmett! Me a quitado toda mi ropa y no se donde está, no tengo ni una prenda.

- Emmett cielo, ¿Por qué no le devuelves la ropa a tu hermana pequeña y todos en paz? – siempre de su parte.

- Porque la ha escondido en el bosque – Edward me miró con cara, esta vez si de "te he pillado". Alice se puso histérica. Jasper le cogió de las manos.

- La encontraremos. – dijo Jasper, ese tío siempre tan calmado.

Al cabo de un rato volvieron con la mitad de la ropa que yo había dejado. Faltaban muchos pantalones, bufandas, faldas y bolsos por lo que veía.

- Eres un idiota Emmett eso que lo sepas. – me dijo Alice, solo era ropa, no era para tanto.

- Diría que le debes un perdón a tu hermana y estás castigado además de que le compraras toda la ropa que Alice pida con tu propio dinero. – dijo Esme.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Estaba sumido en mi mundo cuando vi a un hombre acercarse a la casa. Eso me dio muy mala espina, mi madre también le vio y fue a avisar a todos los demás.

Ese hombro posó su mirada en mí, parecía que me hubiera visto de verdad.

Paso a paso, se acercó a mí con sus ojos mirándome como si quisieran entrar dentro de mí y registrarme de arriba a abajo. Pronto salió mi familia entera a fuera. Una sonrisa ocupó su rostro, una sonrisa de maldad.

- No os preocupéis, no le haré nada a la chica de allí dentro, solo quiero a la niña… - y alzó las manos en son de paz.

Edward, Rose y yo le gruñimos, mientras los demás mantenían la calma.

- ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? – dijo ladeando la cabeza, como si de veras pudiera con nosotros.

- Yo diría que por las malas – dijo Jasper, adelantándose varios pasos de manera defensiva, como el decía, nadie se acercaría a su Alice sin que él lo viera primero.

- Bien… - comentó el extraño.

De repente, en un visto y no visto, desaparecí de allí, tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, algo me apretaba por dentro y no me podía mover de ninguna de las maneras. Estaba delante de la cama de Carly.

Ésta se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados, medio dormida y con un peluche de Rosalie en los brazos, que según me dijo Rose, le había dejado al lado de la cama para que lo tuviera ella.

La niña, alarmada al verme empezó a llorar y a llamar a su madre, Alice estaba abajo, no podía subir, no… que no subiera…

Pero así lo hizo, al principio no me vio, pero al echar una ojeada, se percató de que yo estaba allí, mirándola seriamente. Sus ojos me perdieron un segundo hasta que un trueno azotó el cielo y yo me había acercado más sin darme cuenta.

Alice tomó a la niña y se fue rápidamente, ¿por qué se asustaba de mí? Mi cuerpo se movió y la vi salir, Rosalie apareció de la nada tras otro rayo, asustando mucho más a Alice, que se fue a la puerta principal para irse.

Oí grititos y ruidos de sorpresa en la parte inferior de la casa. No sabía que pasaba, no me podía mover, quería saber que pasaba. Oí los gritos desesperados de la niña, llamando a Alice.

Por arte de magia estaba en el comedor, algo me estiró de dentro, haciendo coger a Alice por un brazo, mientras Carlisle la cogía del otro, interrumpiendo un salto.

- ¡Carly huye! – gritó Alice, pero antes de que la niña pudiera hacer nada, y muy rápidamente, Esme la tenía sujetada del cuello, ahogándola mientras Bella la inmovilizaba.

Oía leves jadeos en la garganta de Bella y pequeños sollozos en la de Esme, ella no quería esto, ni yo, no sabía que pasaba.

Tras atestarle infinitos golpes a Alice, incluso Jasper la pegó sin que él quisiera, el ser llamado "Dios", que no tenía ni idea de que era, hizo a Alice elegir…

¿Carly, o nosotros?

Me quedé paralizado.


	24. Rosalie

**24. Rosalie**

**Rosalie POV**

_**Flash Back**_

El día más perfecto del año para mí, el más alegre. El día de la madre. Genial. Este día siempre me hacía sentir miserable.

Antes solía ir al parque para ver a las criaturas corretear en ese día especial. Pero dejé de ir por culpa de las madres. Algunas gritaban a sus niños más pequeños, enseñándoles así a no hacer lo que no deben, ¿pero gritar?

En ese día me sentía una inútil que no hacía nada en el mundo. ¿Para que servía yo? Antes habría servido para decir, sirvo como madre, pero ya no.

La palabra estéril me desanimaba. Estaba dispuesta a todo, a renunciar a cualquier cosa o a aceptar cualquier pacto con tal de poder quedarme embarazada, nueve meses con una criatura dentro de mí, una criatura mía con rasgos míos. Parir y criar a esa criatura y si hacía falta morir por ella.

Esme era una de las pocas, por no decir la única persona que me entendía con ese aspecto de mi vida.

Ella también quería ser madre, también lo anhelaba pero no tanto como yo, no rozaba mi desesperación. Los hombres no me entendían ya que no tenían amor maternal, Alice tampoco tenía. No le gustaban los niños y se irritaba con ellos cerca.

Al menos Esme podía aliviar ese dolor a través de las adopciones. Vale que no fuéramos hijos de su vientre, pero nos considerábamos como tales. Tenía a Alice, por ejemplo, correteando detrás suyo, llamándola ma.

Ya eran las seis, más o menos y una suave brisa correteaba libre por mi área, acariciaba mi piel y bailaba con mi cabello. Y yo deprimida sin nadie a mí lado.

Ni siquiera Emmett era capaz de venir. Ni siquiera mi marido, ni mi padre… nadie. En eso pensaba cuando oí unos pasos ligeros detrás de mí. Me giré para ver a Alice sonreír y sentarse a mí lado.

Estuvimos ambas sentadas en el pequeño prado sin decir nada.

- Te echamos de menos en casa. – me comentó Alice.

- No estoy de humor para volver. – mi tono era arrogante y Alice me miró intrigada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó.

- El día de la madre Alice – la estaba tratando mal y era consciente de ello, pero no tenía otra manera de hablar.

Se encogió de hombros y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, al ver que no la rechazaba pasó un brazo sobre mi espalda dejándolo caer sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

- No te desanimes por algo que no puedes remediar. Trata de no mirarlo como algo malo si no como algo que es así y tienes que vivir con ello. – me comentó Alice. Sus palabras tenían sentido, ¿por qué enfadarme si el enfado no remediaba nada?

- Pero no puedo Alice, me duele mucho.

Pasó la mano izquierda por mi cabello rubio y tomó un mechón enredándoselo en un dedo.

- Trata de poder Rose, en vez de lamentarte por lo que no tienes alégrate por lo que sí.

Esas palabras ayudaban un poco, pero no mucho. ¿Por qué desanimarme? A sí claro, por que no podía tener lo que más anhelaba. Noté dos manos peinando mi cabello y no era Alice ya que ella tenía ambas manos en sitios distintos.

- No es el fin del mundo Rosalie, trata de superarlo como lo haces y no te entristezcas. Sabes que nos tienes. – La voz de Esme. Ellas dos sí me querían.

- Está bien – me levanté – ya me animo – y puse la mejor sonrisa que pude poner.

Alice y Esme intercambiaron una sonrisa y Alice me abrazó. Recibí ese abrazo alegre. Nos encaminamos a casa, de mientras íbamos hablando de nuestras cosas. En casa ya nos esperaban todos.

Era cierto que yo no podía tener hijos, jamás podría tener y eso me apenaba mucho. Fuera, el sol ya se despedía y el viento continuaba correteando arrastrando a las hojas tras de sí.

Me paré a pensar en lo que tenía, tenía una buena familia.

Mi padre, hombre pacífico y que se hacía respetar, mi madre de sonrisa dulce y cariños incomparables, Edward de corazón grandioso y buenas intenciones, Emmett de palabras dulces y bromas chistosas, Alice de sonrisa sincera y alegría infinita y Jasper con su gran compañía y tranquilidad.

No podría tener a un pequeño correteando, un pequeño de mi propia sangre que me llamara madre, pero sí tenía la familia más única del mundo. No todos tenían la misma suerte que yo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Alice se había ido a buscar su sorpresa por parte de Esme y yo me quedé con Carly.

La niña dormía plácidamente y ajena a mi presencia. Su cabello oscuro y liso, suave y reluciente caía por la cama, por mí cama.

Alice tuvo suerte de encontrar a una persona con quien convivir, especialmente una criatura, ya que ella la criaría a su manera y la educaría por el camino que Alice querría.

Ella era Carly Smith, hija de los nuevos vecinos que se mudaron a Forks. Yo había visto a su madre y a su padre, también a su hermano gemelo pero jamás a Carly. Su casita quedó destrozada tras la explosión. Todo menos un simple columpio.

Y Carly había perdido a su familia, solo le quedaba Alice, a la cual consideraría como una madre y Alice la cuidaría como una hija.

Estaba con el pequeño peluche que le dejé el día anterior encima de la cama, lo abrazaba con fuerza. La miré mientras ella dormía tranquilamente y sonreí para mis adentros.

* * *

Y la gandora fue... ¡Noemí! Felicidades xD


	25. Jasper

Strangeers, la verdad es que no me gusta revelar los hechos de lo que escribo, me gusta que la gente se quede con la duda... ¡Lo siento!

Mitzuki-chan y Noemí, ¡ganasteis! Felicidades xD

En la versión de Jasper decidí no cambiar el Flash Back, ya que estoy bastante orgullosa de él, pero el Fin del Flask Back lo cambié (idea de Noemí)

¡A ver si os gusta!

**

* * *

**

25. Jasper

**Jasper Pov**

_**Flash Back**_

El sol de un nuevo amanecer entraba por la ventana reluciendo alegre, parecía que la luz estaba orgullosa de todo su esplendor. Alice, mi esposa, yacía tumbada en la cama mientras esa misma luz arrancaba de su cuerpo desnudo miles y miles de brillos hermosos.

Sus ojos dorados, mágicos como los de una diosa estaban posados en algún lugar mientras su mente viajaba por sitios que yo no conocía. La miré mientras ella estaba ausente, claramente pensativa pero su mirada se posó en mí al descubrir que alguien admiraba su perfecta belleza.

Una sonrisa salió de su rostro, de rasgos finos y gran encanto, su mano se posó en mi mejilla, acariciando con dulzura y cariño.

Tomé su pequeña mano entre las mías, pálida e inofensiva, y sobre todo pequeñita. Besé esa parte de su cuerpo con ternura, me daba la sensación de que se iba a romper y esos finos dedos perderían su encanto.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó. Su voz era como la de un ángel, incluso más angelical que uno. Toda ella parecía bajada del cielo para estar a mi lado y yo no la merecía, aún así ella negaba eso. Le acaricié la mejilla derecha y repasé la comisura de sus labios con mis yemas haciéndola sonreír feliz.

- En ti, no lo dudes. – respondí. Era más que evidente ya que no solía tener más cosas rondando por mi mente. Digamos que el 90% de mis pensamientos consistía en Alice y solo ella, en su frágil rostro, su divino cuerpo, sus pequeñas manos… y el 10% lo ocupaba todo lo demás.

Me acerqué a ella para rozar sus labios con los míos. Jamás entendí como algo tan simple como un roce de labios podía llegar a significar algo tan mágico. Sus manos acogieron mi cara y sus labios se movieron a la vez que los míos cargando el ambiente de grandiosa dulzura.

Jamás fuimos una pareja como Emmett y Rosalie, ellos eran de relaciones más bien físicas pero a Alice y a mí nos gustaba compartir momentos perfectos a través de palabras dulces, así demostrábamos nuestro amor. Nos gustaba hablar de cosas y mirarnos a los ojos.

Alice se separó de mí y tras una sonrisa se levantó y se cubrió con ropa a mí pesar. Hice lo mismo que ella y bajó al comedor a regar las plantas tal y como Esme dijo que le tocaba.

Me senté en el sofá en la misma sala que ella y la observé de nuevo. Toda ella, tan perfecta, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan única…

Y toda mía. Solo para mí. A veces temía que ella no fuera del todo mía o que yo no le pareciera suficiente, pero el tiempo pasaba y demostraba lo contrario. Aburrida, encendió el reproductor de música y una canción comenzó a sonar. Lenta y de frases tiernas.

Me levanté y me acerqué a Alice, ella se dio cuenta de mi movimiento y dejó la regadera en una mesa. Le tomé la mano con la mía.

- ¿Me concedes este baile?

- Por supuesto – eso lo dijo en un susurro mientras me miraba a los ojos. Su cuerpo emanaba sentimientos únicos para mí, todos positivos y agradables.

Alcé nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras mi otra mano rodeó su cintura posesivamente. Ella apoyó su mejilla contra mi pecho y su mano libre se posó en este.

Mientras nos movíamos a un ritmo propio dictado por la canción me sentía como el hombre más afortunado que jamás existió.

Una diosa era mía, mi muñeca de porcelana, mi ángel de la guarda. Temía que su cuerpo de cristal se rompiera en pedazos al tocarla y jamás pudiera volver a juntarlos.

Deseaba lo mejor del mundo para ella y eso intentaba darle, trataba de darle el máximo cariño que mi cuerpo y mente supieran dar, la máxima comprensión pero jamás me parecía suficiente, ella se merecía más.

La acunaba en mis brazos, la besaba con delicadeza, la tocaba con cariño y le hablaba con ternura. Pero no bastaba.

Toda la eternidad estaría agradecido por el regalo que abrazaba en esos instantes, ella era mi llama de vida y mi camino de esperanza.

- Te amo – me susurró sin moverse, todavía su cuerpo contra el mío y todavía su rostro ausente.

- Y yo a ti, no sabes cuanto. – Y era cierto, probablemente no sabía lo mucho que yo la quería y jamás lo sabría, no se podía medir, ni contar, ni explicar.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Alice estaba arrodillada en frente de Satanás, como yo le llamaba y en su cara se veía una mueca por el dolor, estaba atónita por la situación. De repente, Satanás se apartó y la pequeña Alice posó su mirada confusa en mí.

Sin poder evitarlo me acuclillé delante de ella, Alice seguía mirándome con un pequeño rastro de esperanza en su rostro.

Alcé una mano, de manera consciente hacia su mejilla, en ese momento me olvidé de todo lo que estaba pasando, solo existía Alice, le acaricié toda la cara, esas facciones que la hacían tan mágica, esa carita que tanto me cautivaba.

Algo me hizo estremecer y ya no pude controlar nada. Me levanté… y le crucé la cara de una bofetada que la dejo aturdida. ¿Le había pegado?... Noté como mi garganta se bloqueaba y un sollozo quería salir, pero lo retuve. Miré a Alice que apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Era demasiado.

Oí una vocecita en mi cabeza: _vuelve a hacerlo..._, Era el bicho que me controlaba. Apreté los puños y traté de negarme. _Como quieras _dijo la horrible voz, y mi pierna sin motivo pateó a Alice en el vientre.

Ella se curvó y gimió levemente.

- Jasper ayúdame… - quería decirle que lo sentía, que no lo tomara en cuenta, que la quería mucho, me agaché y le tomé el rostro entre mis manos.

- ¿Callarás alguna vez, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen? – y le atisbé un puñetazo en plena barbilla… Todo lo que sentía era confusión, pena, impotencia, odio, dolor, remordimiento…

Me perdí en mi mundo de confusión y pasado alegre, apartándome de la realidad.

- Pero si eliges a tu familia, ella, – dijo al tiempo que apuntaba a Carly con un señalando a la niña medio ahogada – ella morirá. Si eliges no recuperar a los Cullen seguirá todo normal pero sin los mimos por parte de ma, las palabras de pa, la comprensión de el tete Edie, la diversión con la tata Bells, las risas de el tete Em, los ánimos de la tata Rosie y sin las palabras únicas, las caricias cargadas de amor, los besos llenos de ternura, las noches repletas de pasión por parte de tu amorcito pero con los bracitos y sonrisas de tu niña.

Miré a Alice. En esos momentos yo merecía un castigo, nada más ni nada menos que el infierno. Allí era donde pertenecía por dejar al ángel solo y desprotegido, por dejar a la pequeña Alice sola y sin saber que hacer.


	26. Error

Aquí está el capítulo tan deseado... ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**26. Error**

**Alice Pov**

El corazón de Carly dejó de palpitar lentamente, le faltaba el aire en los pulmones por culpa de Esme. Carly aún podía respirar pero le costaba mucho. En ese momento apareció Rosalie, la cual tapó la boca y nariz de la niña prohibiendo así que el aire pasara.

Eso era insoportable. ¿Debía elegir ahora? Yo quería a mi familia, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Carly dejó de patalear y su corazón a penas tenía fuerza para continuar palpitando.

- ¡Carly! – Traté de llamar a la pequeña pero no me oía – ¡déjala vivir!

Entonces Rose dejó vía libre al aire y Esme dejó de apretar, Bella liberó sus manos y Carlisle y Emmett me dejaron ir.

- Carly entonces, está decidido. – dijo "Dios"

Yo no había elegido, eso era un **error **ya que aún no tenía claro de si elegir a mi familia o a Carly. Revivir los buenos momentos con aquellos con quienes viví por largos años o continuar con una niña a la cual todavía no conocía.

El tal Dios, desvaneció como llevado por el aire. Dejándome sola con mi familia. Esme alzó a Carly y con pasos dudosos se acercó a mí. Me entregó a la niña y una vez ésta estaba en mis brazos gruñí a Esme muy ferozmente y amenazante.

Ella retrocedió varios pasos con la mirada clavada en mí. Carlisle trató de acercarse pero otro gruñido se escapó de mi garganta.

Carly seguía inconsciente pero su corazón fue recobrando fuerzas a medida que respiraba con dificultad.

Jasper trató de acercarse.

- ¡No te acerques! ¡Largo! – grité, tras eso… todos desvanecieron en la nada.

Me senté con Carly en brazos. Me pregunté si mi familia seguiría conmigo, o simplemente desaparecieron de mi vida sin más.

Jamás elegí, no sé que habría elegido. ¿Carly o mi familia? Con mi familia había pasado mucho, años y años y años a su lado viviendo miles y miles y miles de aventuras, con Carly llevaba a penas 2 meses y no la conocía.

Eso no significaba que yo no quería a Carly ya que sí la quería. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué toda la humanidad desapareció? ¿Por qué Carly?

Todo eso eran preguntas sin respuesta que jamás encontraría. Ahora tenía miedo de perder a mi familia. Había gruñido a mi padre, madre y marido. Pero eso fue un acto reflejo. No les quería lejos pero tampoco cerca de Carly por si volvía a pasar lo de hoy. Algo dentro de mí me azotó con dureza.

Al día, Carly despertó de la inconsciencia. Yo no me encontraba a su lado, estaba en mi propio cuarto a oscuras. Tenía la persiana bajada, la puerta cerrada y yo sentada en el rincón comiéndome la mente a base de remordimiento.

El manillar de la puerta giró y yo posé rápidamente mis ojos negros en él, como si fuera a saltar y tratar de matarme.

- ¿Alice? Tengo hambre… - la voz de Carly.

Un gruñido saltó de mi garganta amenazándola con no acercarse cuando dio un paso hacia mí.

- No te haré nada – alzó las manos en son de paz y se acercó más a mí. Seguí gruñendo a medida que se acercaba pasito a pasito y cuando ya estuvo a un paso llegué a enseñarle los dientes, pero no se asustó.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia mí y me abrazó. Mala idea. Mi cuerpo reaccionó mal y la empujé. No con demasiada fuerza pero la suficiente como para alejarla unos cuatro metros y hacerla caer al suelo.

- No te voy a hacer nada mami.

M… Ma… ¿Mami? Me llamó mami…

Se volvió a levantar sobándose la espalda y se me acercó de nuevo abrazándome. Ahora no reaccioné mal. Carly estaba a mi lado, no tenía a mi familia pero sí tenía a Carly.

Me acarició el pelo y la espalda mientras me susurraba cosas al oído.

- Tranquila mami, ya pasó todo… Todo irá bien, yo cuidaré de ti. Lo prometo.

Era la persona más dulce de la faz de la tierra. No podía pensar, para nada, en nada. Mi mente estaba vacía. Lo único que yo podía asimilar era el hecho de que tenía a una persona que quería delante de mí y no debía hacerle daño.

No sabía quien era esa persona, como se llamaba, que hacía allí y por qué. No lo tenía muy claro pero no debía herirla porque era importante.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a sollozar. Rechacé a mi propia familia. Elegí. Los maté mientras ahora podían estar allí. ¿No los quería entonces?

No los volví a ver jamás. Ya no estaban a mi lado, ni los sentía. A nadie. No había nadie más que la pequeña conmigo y así se quedaría.

Al elegir a Carly, los espíritus de aquellos a quienes yo quería, dejaron de estar a mi lado para protegerme. Dejaron de existir.

Carly me peinó el pelo con su palma y comenzó a tararear una nana para mí. Su voz dulce me rozó los sentimientos transformándolos en algo agradable y sus caricias me rozaron el alma calmándome el dolor. Entonces, mientras Carly cantaba para mí, recobré la conciencia de mi alrededor, perdida hasta ese momento.


	27. No los quería

Aquí traigo el capítulo 27... Siento mucho el retraso, pero prové a diario y no me dejó subir el capítulo hasta ahora, más bien no lo cargaba... Anuncio que empezaré a subir otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo actualmente (éste está terminado) y agradecería que le dierais una oportunidad, yo considero que es incluso mejor que éste.

¡Espero que os guste y os paseis por el otro!

* * *

**27.**** No los quería**

Y todo volvió a la normalidad. Pasaron años desde ese último instante con mi familia. Ahora Carly ya tenía 10 años y cumplía los 11 en 3 meses.

Durante todos esos años lo pasé mal, muy mal. Carly también, pero no tanto como yo ni por asomo.

Tenía el triste, sofocante y doloroso pensamiento de que había abandonado a mi familia, o sea, que yo **no los quería**. Los quería pero… los dejé desvanecer de mi vida, por lo tanto no se consideraba amor.

Primero porque en una elección entre toda mi familia, aquellos que dieron todo por mí y lo darían todo a pesar de lo que costaría o una niña pequeña que yo no conocía. Y elegí a la niña, a veces me arrepentía, a veces no.

Tenía claro que de haber elegido a mi familia, algo faltaría igualmente y era la compañía de la criatura más divina de la faz de la tierra. Así que yo sola jamás hubiera sido capaz de elegir entre una u otra, aunque estaba segura de que elegiría a mi familia.

A Carly no la iba a transformar. Volví a cambiar de opinión, era totalmente egoísta. Por eso en parte me habría gustado tener a mi familia cerca cuando Carly no estuviera.

Segundo, yo misma había matado a mi familia. Eso lo tenía claro, jamás los volví a ver y tampoco volví a tener ese raro sentimiento que tenía cuando ellos estaban, algo dentro que no se podía describir pero indicaba su presencia.

Y tercero, en el momento de la despedida. Cuando ellos se quedaron para despedirse de mí yo no les quise cerca, les gruñí como jamás había gruñido y ellos no hicieron nada, ni siquiera se molestaron en reñirme. Normalmente, en casa, cuando por algún motivo nos peleábamos y acabábamos gruñendo teníamos a Carlisle y Esme.

Carlisle reñía y decía que no se vuelva a repetir y quedaba claro, si volvíamos a hacerlo venía Esme. Esme reñía más seriamente y castigaba con cosas que detestábamos, hacer la tarea de casa o beber sangre de algún animal que no nos gustaba pero era "sano" según ella. Parecería un angelito pero pobre del que la enfadara y al mínimo gruñido sal corriendo.

Pero en ese momento no reaccionó, ellos quisieron despedirse de mí y ¿yo que hice? ¡A sí, claro! Gruñir, gruñir, gruñir, gruñir y… gruñir.

Quería verles para decirles que no estaba enfadada y sobre todo ver que ellos no lo estaban conmigo por ser tan cruel.

Miré a Carly aún pensativa, había crecido mucho y también madurado. Ahora estaba comiendo verdura cultivada por nosotras mismas mientras veía por la televisión un programa grabado.

¿Y cuando Carly muriera? Mejor ni pensar en eso.

Ya era de noche y llovía a cántaros pero no tronaba.

- Alice ¿Cuándo me convertirás? – me dijo con la mirada fija en la televisión.

- No te transformaré.

Me miró como si hubiera dicho lo prohibido y dejó de comer.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no Carly – no me alteré ni la miré a los ojos mientras se lo decía.

- No es justo – dijo al tiempo que volvía a recoger el tenedor.

- Sí que lo es.

- ¿Y quedarte sola para siempre?

Afirmé con la cabeza aún medio sumida en mis pensamientos. No quería que me lo recordara porque me ponía enferma. La miré y continuaba con la mirada fija en mí. Negó con la cabeza y miró su plato.

- No tengo hambre – tras eso se levantó sin mirarme y se fue a su cuarto, o sea se, el cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett, cerrando tras de sí con un medio portazo.

Eso me cabreó, ¿no era capaz de entenderme? ¿A caso tenía que hacer lo que le diera la gana?

Subí mal humorada hacia el cuarto y lo abrí sin ni siquiera llamar haciéndola saltar de un susto. Se me quedó mirando un tanto asustada.

- Vas a comer como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. – le dije cruzándome de brazos.

- No tengo hambre.

- Pero comerás. – al tiempo que la cogí del brazo y la arrastré fuera de la cama y hasta el comedor dejándola cerca de la silla.

- Sé caminar – me dijo descarada.

Se sentó de mala uva en la mesa y pinchó la verdura sin hambre. Se la comió a la fuerza y dejó el tenedor a un lado mirándome.

- ¿Contenta señorita? – dijo, no soportaba ese tono

- A mí no me trates así – repliqué.

- Te trataré como yo quiera

Me levanté y la cogí del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué has dicho? Pide perdón ahora mismo.

- Perdón.

- A tu cuarto – ordené y sin rechistar subió a su cuarto y se encerró.


	28. Para toda le eternidad

**28.**** Para toda la eternidad.**

Pasó a ser invierno, Carly ya tenía sus dieciocho años y estaba muy madura, cambiada. En cuanto a su físico, toda ella había cambiado.

Su cuerpo ya tenía las curvas típicas y propias de una mujer hecha y derecha, su cara perdió la redondez infantil que caracteriza a todos los niños pequeños.

Su mentalidad también era diferente, era sabia, sensata, curiosa e intuitiva. Siempre salía de paseo y se metía por lugares a investigar, a pesar de su edad tenía unos límites que yo le imponía, desde bien pequeña por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Siempre tuvo mucha curiosidad por cosas que nunca vivió, ya que estábamos solas en el mundo desde su infancia, había cosas que ella no vivió nunca y probablemente no viviría.

Me preguntaba de cualquier tema, como se convivía con tanta gente por ejemplo. Eso era algo que ella a penas recordaba y que era difícil de explicar.

Como era tener una familia, a lo que yo le respondía que era como nuestra relación ya que creció como mi hija y pasó a ser mi hermana al crecer.

Como era trabajar, una reunión familiar, conversaciones entre mucha gente, caminar por las calles con gente, encontrarse con alguien y otras cosas.

Cuando se soltaba pasaba a rozar temas diferentes, conversaciones que no tendían a salir, como el amor hacia un hombre, el sexo, la atracción y varias cosas más.

A todas esas preguntas le contestaba hasta el punto que yo sabía partiendo de mis conocimientos y experiencias propias, a veces era difícil de explicar y sabía que ella tenía infinitas preguntas que no se atrevía a formularme.

De su familia no se acordaba, ni de un solo detalle. Todo lo que pasó junto a ellos quedó olvidado, dejado atrás junto con su infancia. Nunca le saqué el tema de su familia, decidí que dejarla olvidar era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella, al fin y al cabo los recuerdos podía ser algo oscuro y horripilante.

Un recuerdo para mí tenía varios significados. Por una parte eran buenos. Recordar los instantes de risas, cariño y más era una de las cosas más hermosas que podía pasar. Pero estando sola en el mundo sin poder vivirlo de nuevo lo convertía en algo infinitamente doloroso.

Recordar lo bueno no me hacía ningún bien. Me daban oleadas de nostalgia por mi cuerpo y mi corazón muerto se encogía dándome una molestia irremediable en el pecho.

También se podía considerar como algo en el pasado hermoso de recordar, bonito de saltar hacia ello.

Pero saltar de vuelta al mundo era horrible, todo lo bonito pasó y tocaba afrontar la realidad de que eso que paso, cada instante no volvería y tendría que quedarse atormentando, molestando.

Ahora que lo sentía, entendía a Bella. Sus sentimientos y emociones, lo entendía todo claramente, cuando Edward la dejó y todos nos fuimos. No sé porque no volví antes, miedo a mi hermano, supongo.

A veces deseaba morir para encontrar a la familia que dejé atrás y tanto anhelaba a mi lado, pero Carly me necesitaba más que nunca y no la dejaría.

- ¿Pensando en tu familia de nuevo Alice? – miré a Carly, no me había percatado de que estaba despierta. Tumbada a mí lado con los ojos abiertos y curiosa como siempre.

- Sí, se nota que me conoces. – le dediqué una sonrisa, de los 6 a los 13 me llamó mami pero luego pasé a ser Alice o Al.

- ¿Echas de menos a Emmett no? Como te hacia reír o enfadar a veces… y Jasper, te compraba todo lo que querías – me empezaba a doler el pecho con cada palabra, pero no importaba, quería recordar en ese momento.

- Y Bella – continuó – no le gustaban tus cambios de armario, Carlisle, ¡que buen dorctor era! – comenzé a llorar en silencio, sin que ella me oyera mientras mi corazón se quebraba con una mezcla de alegría y pena - ¿y Esme? Siempre tan buena madre y cariñosa, atenta.

Comenzaron a aumentar los niveles del llanto en mi interior y salieron al exterior.

- No estés triste… - me dijo apenada.

- Continúa…

Suspiró.

- Rose, le gustaba la ropa pero era medio odiosa ¿verdad?... Y Edward, te creía su mejor hermana.

Rompí a llorar más fuertemente, demasiado para mí gusto.

- Siento haberte echo llorar… pero tus sentimientos son tan poderosos, los querías tanto…

- No me importa Carly, me alegra recordarlos.

Tras eso lloré más, Carly me abrazó. Sus abrazos consolaban, tapaban la herida pero eso no significaba que la sanaran.

Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazadas, aun tumbadas, hasta que noté como el cuerpo de Carly perdió la fuerza de repente, se había quedado dormida.

Me levanté de su lado, ya era mayor por lo que no la tenía que controlar las 24 horas al día.

Me fui a las tumbas y allí me quedé. Desde hacía muchos años, cuando los echén no volvieron jamás. Nunca. No los sentí, oí, vi… nada.

Desvanecieron de mí vida para siempre, por siempre. Desvanecieron **para toda la eternidad.**


	29. La puerta

**Strangeers: el fanfic consta de 33 capítulos exactos... Así que ten paciencia que ya llega el final xD**

**Mayra: 33 capítulos no me parecen muchos y más considerando que son bastante cortos y que ya queda poco para que acabe.**

**Noemí: lo mismo... Paciencia xD**

* * *

**29.**** La puerta.**

Estaba balanceándome en el columpio de un parque en Forks. El metal estaba enrobinado y chirriaba cuando se movía. Igualmente, no estaba para moverme demasiado.

El ambiente estaba teñido de un tono anaranjado ya que el sol se iba más allá, desapareciendo lentamente tras las montañas. La puesta de sol entre rojiza y anaranjada se reflejaba por todos lados. Debajo del columpio y por lo tanto debajo mío, había un charco de agua que sobrevivió al calor del sol desde la última lluvia de esta mañana.

Veía a una Alice en el charco. Por una parte la Alice antigua y por otra la nueva. Ambas eran diferentes. Mi vida tuvo tres etapas: la vida humana, era una pero confusa e inexistente, no la recordaba. Otra al encontrar a Jasper y los Cullen, esa etapa teñida de esos recuerdos que hacen suspirar. La última: la explosión, indescriptible.

Pero visto de cualquier manera, la Alice al otro lado del reflejo seguía siendo la misma, de cara apenada y rostro aparentemente torturado por el dolor del recuerdo pero a la vez alegre.

Un pájaro cantó por la zona. Alcé la vista y me lo encontré. Pequeñito, rojizo y alegre pero aun así solitario. Hablando de animales, ya me tocaba comer algo. El pajarillo fue piolando continuamente y el sol escondiéndose como si fuera tímido, cada vez más allá en la lejanía.

- Ya estoy de vuelta. – me giré para encontrarme con Carly, la mayor. Cargaba con dos bolsas.

Me levanté de mi columpio y volví a ver al pajarito que buscaba comida sin encontrarla.

- ¿Tienes cereales? – le pregunté a Carly.

Ella afirmó pasándome un paquete. Una vez abierto tomé un puñado en mi mano y me acerqué al pájaro cantarín. No se movió del sitio, no acostumbrado a una presencia humana.

Ya estaba cerca del bichito. Tal y como dije, una monada. Como en los viejos recuerdos donde los animales vivían y se veían a diario. Alargué la mano para darle la comida y el pequeñín comenzó a picotear de mi propia mano, mientras se sacudía y miraba alrededor.

- Es tarde Alice.

- Ya vamos Carly, ten paciencia, tiene hambre.

Dejé la comida encima de una rama ancha y el pajarito se acercó para picotear más.

- No te lo acabes demasiado rápido, pequeño. – le dije al tiempo que le acariciaba el plumaje. Como respuesta pioló una vez. Me giré a Carly. – Vamos.

Ambas caminamos a casa, ya era prácticamente oscuro cuando comenzó a lloviznar. Las gotas de agua dulce resbalaron por mi piel dejando suaves cosquilleos en su trayecto.

- ¿Te has parado a pensar en que, si nada hubiera pasado, no nos conoceríamos? – me comentó mi acompañante.

No conocer a Carly… Cierto, jamás me hubiera cruzado con ella por muchas causas, nunca nos hubiéramos hablado, conocido, nada.

- Cierto. – Fue lo único que le supe decir ante ese comentario.

Ya entramos a casa. Mi casa. La casa de los Cullen. Un pinchacito me recorrió desde el cuello al estómago.

- ¿Crees que el pajarito estará bien?

- Sabrá cuidarse Carly, no te preocupes. – me dedicó una sonrisa familiar.

Vi de refilón un animal grande pasar por el bosque, un oso.

- ¿Te importa quedarte sola unos minutos, Carly?

- No, claro que no. Aquí te espero.

Salí a por el gran animal. Se paseaba ajeno a todo y a sus anchas. Me supo mal pero, al fin y al cabo, tenía que comer.

Me abalancé sobre la bestia para beber de su sangre. Un grillo sonó a lo lejos. Un grillo. Los animales se iban reproduciendo lentamente. Ahora había más lo cual me iba fantásticamente.

Tomé la sangre del oso.

Entonces me empecé a encontrar mal. Muy mal. Me dolía la barriga de manera exagerada y me dieron náuseas, sencillamente: o el oso estaba enfermo o me había sentado mal. Prefería pensar en la segunda.

Vi a tres oseznos pasear. Todo empezaba a ir bien. El ciclo de los animales volvía a la normalidad de nuevo y yo me seguía encontrando mal y llovía.

Empezaron a caer granizos, del tamaño de pedruscos, lo supe porque uno, del tamaño de un puño me arreó en la cabeza. Alcé la cabeza y otro me dio en la nariz, estaban en mi contra, no era muy común ver hielo de ese tamaño, pero en los últimos años habían pasado cosas tan raras… Que a penas me paraba a pensarlo.

Me levanté y fui a casa donde Carly esperaba leyendo, la vi en una ventana, sentada y calmada. Los trozos de hielo aumentaron de tamaño y por lo tanto aumentó el dolor.

Una vez entré a casa empezaron a caer más fuertes y con más abundancia.

A eso de las 4 AM Carly dormía tumbada a mi lado y llovía a cántaros. Yo leía un libro. En la portada se leía el nombre Esme Anne Cullen. Decidí leer los libros de mi madre sin saber exactamente la causa, sencillamente conocer mejor lo que le solía pasar por la cabeza, lo que le gustaba.

Cogí el libro y con una mano acaricié suavemente los cabellos enredados de Carly, con la otra sujeté el libro y lo abrí por la primera página.

En ese preciso momento alguien aporreó **la puerta**.


	30. Un corazón bombeando

**30.****Un corazón bombeando.**

Los golpes sonaban precisos y despreocupados, despertaron a Carly que yacía tumbada con la cabeza acomodada sobre mi regazo y me miró con una mirada medio dormida y confusa.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar.

- ¿Hay alguien? – era una voz masculina.

Carly tragó saliva y yo me quedé con los labios y el ceño fruncido hasta que volvieron a sonar los golpes, Carly se sentó con su mirada posada en la puerta y yo me dirigí a ella. Miré a mi compañera y ésta afirmó una sola vez con un movimiento ligero de cabeza.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un hombre, alto y delgado, de pelo castaño con algún que otro reflejo rojizo, liso y corto, de ojos negros de un tono muy oscuro, similar al carbón. Tenía el cabello despeinado lo cual le hacía atractivo, vestía con unos tejanos agujereados por las rodillas, de color azul pálido. No llevaba ni camisa ni zapatos.

Tenía un cuerpo musculoso, claramente trabajado y la piel pálida como un vaso de leche. Todo él estaba mojado por la que caía lo cual le hacía aun más atractivo. Tendría alrededor de 25 años.

- Pasa – le dije con tono de orden.

El chico pasó después de que lo pronunciara, eché una mirada alrededor de la casa un tanto desconfiada. Seguía lloviendo a más no poder y no había rastro de más vida por allí.

Cerré la puerta y eché una ojeada a la situación, Carly ya desvelada mirando al chico con rostro indescriptible, hechizada, muy curiosa. El hombre miraba el entorno despreocupado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- No sabía que los humanos sobrevivieran a semejante… destrucción como la que hubo… - comentó el desconocido.

Su mirada estaba fija en Carly, como sellada.

- Pues parece que no sabes nada. – le dije en tono agresivo, no me gustaba la manera en que miraba a Carly, una mirada posesiva y despreocupada.

En ese instante me miró a mí, empezó a caminar lentamente en la dirección en que yo estaba. Sin darme cuenta, había caminado hasta la pared por lo que choqué. Una vez estuvo en frente mío puso los dedos índice y corazón sobre mi cuello y esperó.

Le miré fijamente. Bajó la cabeza y posó la oreja sobre mi pecho, yo estaba prácticamente híper ventilando.

- ¡Aparta! – le grité al tiempo que le empujaba para que se alejase.

- ¡Dios mío estás muerta! – me gritó, con cara irónica.

Relajó la cara y me miró con burla. Yo aun no podía regular la respiración, a saber porqué. Miró a Carly.

- ¿Te la vas a comer?

Negué con la cabeza y el se encogió de hombros. Entonces me fijé, en la sala solo oía **un corazón bombeando**.

_Pum Pum__, Pum Pum, Pum Pum…_

Pero nada más. Me acerqué al hombre y posé la mano sobre su pecho desnudo. Nada. Ni un solo sonido.

- ¿Va…vam…? – las palabras a penas me salían de la boca, tenía un nudo en el estómago que impedía que mi cerebro fuera capaz de enviar la orden de articular ni un solo sonido coherente, me notaba la garganta echa un lío que no se podía quitar y no tenía más remedio que tartamudear.

- Piro. – Vampiro… acabó la palabra él mismo.

Se acercó a Carly y la evaluó con la mirada, ella aún seguía quieta, hecha una bolita. Se acercó lo suficiente como para que su nariz rozara la mejilla de la chica y la olisqueó como un animal huele a una presa.

- Déjala tranquila. – le ordené.

Entonces se alejó de ella y levantó las manos indicando paz. Tragó algo, claramente ponzoña acumulada en su boca.

- ¿Hay animales por la zona? – me preguntó.

- Algún que otro pero no están… - antes de que acabara desapareció.

Me senté con Carly no creyéndome lo que acababa de suceder. Ella tenía el rostro más blanco que la cal y los ojos abiertos de par en par, alterada era el adjetivo que mejor la describía.

- Alice, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de pensar algo coherente. Entonces una visión invadió mis pensamientos durante un tiempo.

_- Murió hace tiempo, no pudo resistir más y simplemente se quedó sumida en la inconsciencia para siempre y me… _

-¿Alice? – la voz de Carly me trajo a la realidad.

Me frustré, que más pasaría en el futuro, no lo sabía. La voz la reconocí pero pensé en no devanarme demasiado los sesos en eso.

En ese momento volvió el chico con la mano en el estómago.

- Que mal me encuentro… - comentó.


	31. Oliver

**31. Oliver**

- Te dije que los animales no estaban en su mejor momento... – le dije con el ceño fruncido y cara de enfado.

- Pues podrías haberte dado prisa en decirlo... menuda vampira estas hecha... – dijo, claramente se encontraba muy mal.

- No es mi culpa que seas tan... – iba a completar la frase cuando Carly interrumpió.

- Vale, ya. – dijo mirándome a mí. Encima, yo tenía la culpa.

- Carly, ¿porqué no vas a tu cuarto a dormir? – de hecho, más que una sugerencia era una orden.

Asintió con desgana y subió a su cuarto. Palpé el sofá para que el chico se sentara y así lo hizo, aunque un poco distanciado de mí.

- Primero de todo, no me has dicho como te llamas. – le dije.

- Ah si, claro... Me llamo **Oliver**.

- Yo soy Alice. – le dije a pesar de que él no me lo preguntó... Un poco descortés por su parte... - ¿Vienes solo?

Afirmó y bajó la vista un poco apenado, como atrapado por un recuerdo profundo y doloroso. Decidí no meterme más en sus asuntos una vez respondiera.

- Mi compañera murió tres días después de lo que llamaríamos explosión... No supo aguantar más. – Su pequeña historia me apenó.

Probablemente que muriera más tarde dolía más que si moría al momento, como el caso de mi familia. La partida de Bella me afectó más que la de los demás, a excepción de la de Jasper y mis padres.

- Lo siento, Oliver. – le dije, acto seguido me acerqué a él y le abracé como consuelo.

- Murió hace tiempo, no pudo resistir más y simplemente se quedó sumida en la inconsciencia para siempre y me pidió que siguiera adelante con mi vida para ella…

Ese fue el momento de mi visión. Apreté de manera inconsciente los brazos alrededor de su cuello con más fuerza.

- Y tu, solo tienes a… ¿la niña?

- Mi familia murió con la explosión, al cabo de unos días me crucé con Carly, era solo una criatura por entonces.

Afirmó y en ese momento me separé de él.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho para sobrevivir? – me preguntó – quiero decir… al lado de una humana, la sangre no te hizo perder la cordura.

Eso me recordó a la vez en que casi maté a Carly, pero mi propia madre me detuvo en el momento más oportuno.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Fuerza de voluntad, supongo.

Se inclinó ligeramente para delante y apoyó su mano en su frente y la otra la puso contra la barriga.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

- Discúlpame un segundo, Alice. – tras eso abandonó la sala.

Me quedé sola. Cogí un cojín y jugueteé con él un rato. Al cabo de un tiempo, miré el reloj y había pasado 1 hora desde su partida.

Pasado otro rato, se hicieron 2 horas. Me asomé por la ventana de la sala donde me encontraba. Caían pequeñas gotas de agua, nada del otro mundo.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana y se veía el sol saliendo en la lejanía. Un nuevo día, bastante raro, por eso.

Pasada otra hora, dejé a Carly una nota encima de la mesa. Estaba orgullosa la verdad, porque yo enseñé a Carly como leer y escribir, le habían enseñado lo básico en la escuela, obviamente, pero yo seguí su educación. La nota decía lo siguiente:

Carly,

Oliver (el que acaba de llegar) tarda bastante, así que he ido a buscarle por los alrededores, te dejo el desayuno encima de la mesa. No tardaré.

Alice.

Tras eso, preparé un desayuno de leche y pan con jamón dulce. Carly insistía en que quería hacerse ella el desayuno, pero a mi me gustaba "cocinar".

Carly y yo, cuando ella tenía alrededor de 7 años, fuimos a una montaña, algo alejada en coche, (el cual ya no funciona por falta de combustible) y nos encontramos con un rebaño de cabras, vacas, ovejas y cerdos. Los criamos desde entonces.

Ahora que el coche no funcionaba, iba yo sola a por los alimentos ya que esa montaña estaba a unas 6 horas a pie, 1 hora para mí corriendo. Iba una vez a la semana.

Tapé la comida y la dejé encima de la mesita. Tras eso, abrí la puerta de salida, eché una ojeada a la casa y salí, cerrando tras de mí.

Miré a mí alrededor y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Sonreí al ver las tumbas de mi familia y acordarme de ellos, aunque a la vez un ligero pinchazo me dio en la barriga.


	32. Un ser querido

Añado otro capítulo. Me despisté y puse el capítulo 32 (un ser querido) en el lugar del capítulo 31 (Oliver). Así que para aquellos que hayáis leído éste capítulo después del 30, podéis volver al capítulo anterior para leer el capítulo 31, llamado Oliver, que va antes que el de Un ser querido. ¡Espero haberme expresado bien y lamento las molestias!

Mayra: respecto a tu pregunta, los vampiros pueden llorar como un humano, lo único que faltan son las lágrimas... Pero claro que pueden "llorar".

* * *

**32. ****U****n ser querido**

Anduve por el bosque buscando a Oliver. Caminé a través del paisaje verde, mirando de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Dejar a Carly sola me producía nerviosismo, a causa de las experiencias traumáticas que habíamos vivido tanto ella como yo, nos costaba separarnos por poco que fuera.

Divisé más allá, a bastantes metros según el cálculo de cualquier humano, a un chico, claramente era Oliver, sentado al lado de un río que fluía. A los márgenes de ese río había árboles, flores hermosas de muchos colores, formando un paisaje agradable para la vista.

Me acerqué a la silueta cabizbaja y sentada en medio del césped. Estaba a poco pasos de él, unos tres, y él no se daba cuenta de mi presencia. Removía una florecilla pequeña y lila con su mano.

- ¿Oliver? – le llamé, solo entonces pareció darse cuenta de que mis ojos le vigilaban, se giró hacia mí con calma para después sonreírme con aire despreocupado, como siempre hacía.

- Alice – dijo a modo de saludo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente acompañando las palabras como un caballero.

Me senté a su lado derecho y suspiré. Tenía muchas dudas pero decidí empezar por lo básico.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – le pregunté sin mirarle. Noté como su mirada se clavaba en mí, pero yo me distraje mirando una flor amarillenta.

- Lo siento si te alarmé – dijo – pero… francamente, pensé en venir aquí. Aquí fue donde enterré a mi amada… Me siento bien por aquí. – y suspiró apenado.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. Entendía como se sentía. Ir a las tumbas de un ser querido, a mí me hacía sentir que de algún modo, esa persona estaba más cerca de mí y reconfortaba ese pensamiento, aliviaba el dolor… Aunque a veces los pensamientos invadían todo y dejaban que la melancolía se escampara por libre.

- ¿Nunca has sentido – prosiguió el, sacándome de mi mundo – como que… aquellos a los que más quieres están cerca de ti?… No sé si será que yo estoy loco, que puede ser, pero a ratos veía a Michelle, a mí esposa… - dijo explicándose – al lado mío, incluso oía su voz… - frunció el ceño evaluando su cordura.

- Sí que me ha pasado, muchas veces… - dejé de respirar por un instante. – Prácticamente siempre. – apreté los ojos. – Pero desde que encontré a Carly no tanto, y llegó un punto en que dejé de verlos completamente.

Rió nervioso.

- Francamente, acabo de ver a Michelle, antes de que me llamaras, pude verla pasear por los árboles y mirarme, me sonrió y… - iba a continuar pero se le quebró la voz, carraspeó. – Sólo quería saber si era el único.

Se mordió el labio inferior, bajó la cabeza y enredó sus dedos por su cabello despeinado, tratando de calmar la respiración que iba a más a causa del llanto que deseaba salir. Él quería demostrar que era un hombre fuerte y que no lloraba. Pero dentro suyo anhelaba el desahogo.

- Oliver… No pasa nada si quieres llorar, un hombre no es fuerte por el hecho de no llorar y no hacerlo hace a la gente o a nosotros menos humanos… Adelante.

Él negó con la cabeza, aún seguía empeñado en no dejar que la tristeza se apoderara de sus sentimientos, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho. Me arrodillé y le pasé los brazos por el cuello, abrazándolo.

Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y pude oler su aroma. Olía a flores de campo, a hierbas, a sal y ya tenía el toque de aroma que daba mi hogar. Me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y posó sus manos en mi espalda acercándome a él.

Enterró sus ojos en mi hombro y suspiró controlándose. Le acaricié rítmicamente la espalda.

- Michelle está contigo, ella te cuida y vigila que sigas adelante, que no sufras por ella porque te quiere, y como te quiere, quiere que seas feliz con tu vida y que no te lamentes por su pérdida, que no te sientas culpable por algo que tú no hiciste. Tanto tú como yo hemos vivido amargados por la culpa, la culpa de estar solos y de no haber salvado a nadie… - comenté, hablando lentamente.

Un pequeño sollozo salió de su boca y tras eso un gemido.

- Básicamente, **un ser querido** querría que si llegara a morir, le recordaras como algo tierno que ya pasó, como un momento bonito que te haga sonreír y no una melancolía que te haga llorar, que aprecies lo que viviste y no te ahogues en un vaso de agua pensando en que le quieres de vuelta, que agradezcas la vida que esa persona perdió y que, como te ama, quiere que la vivas y ames plenamente para verte sonreír, para quedarse tranquilo y saber que dejó un buen rastro en su vida y que no te deja atrás entristecido, supongo que si no, sentirá que no puede irse tranquilo, que te dejó mal y no te hizo ningún bien…

Lloró suavemente, aguantándose. Apreté los ojos y el cerró sus manos en un puño cogiendo mi camisa entre sus fuertes manos. Apreté más los brazos alrededor de su cuello. La pérdida de alguien a quien se ama, es un impacto emocional muy fuerte y él lo sentía con la misma intensidad que yo, a penas había llorado, se notaba.

Me fijé en un sitio, a la izquierda de Oliver. Muchas flores húmedas y de distintos colores formaban un círculo, encima de estas un pequeño grupo formaban un pequeño corazón. Allí debía reposar Michelle.

Estaba por llorar yo también, pero resistí, me opuse a mis propias palabras y a mis sentimientos. Una suave brisa me rozó los brazos y removió las flores.

- Michelle… - Dijo Oliver con un hilo de voz. Puso una mano en el suelo y se agarró a la hierba. – Vuelve…

Fruncí los labios por la pena. Jasper tampoco volvería, ni siquiera tenía el lujo de volver a verle y si él ya no me volvía a ver… el recuerdo que guardaba de mí era malo, el último momento. Yo también guardaba un último recuerdo doloroso, que me enrabiaba.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaría él? Esperaba que estuviera en un buen lugar, deseaba que existiera un cielo, que todo el mundo reencarnara por algún milagro… Lo que fuera, que al menos estuvieran todos los seres ya fallecidos viviendo una segunda vida inmortal en la tierra, y los seres vivos estuvieran ajenos a ello hasta su momento.

Aún albergaba la esperanza de volver con mi familia algún día, eran demasiadas las cosas ocurridas como para dejar que todo eso se perdiera en algún lugar de mi memoria, solamente echándolo de menos sin remedio, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.


	33. Mi príncipe azul

Aquí está el último capítulo del fanfic... Así que se resuelven vuestras dudas sobre si acaba de manera triste o feliz, vuelvo a decir que tengo otro fanfic, llamado la vida perdida. También trata sobre Alice, la cual se convierte en humana y de problemas familiares por los que pasan los Cullen.

Muchas gracias a todos los que lo seguisteis y me dejasteis reviews para que supiera si os gustó o no, lo aprecio. ¡Espero que os guste el final!

* * *

**33. ****Mi príncipe azul**

De repente me encontraba en mi casa. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cuándo?

- Te quiero Alice... – me dijo Carly, sonriente. Sus ojos con lágrimas. Me tomó mi fría mano entre sus manos cálidas y la apretó con su fuerza.

Oí un golpe, di un respingo y me alarmé, abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Sonaba lejano, también voces. Me giré para encontrarme con Oliver, recostado en la pared, con su aire indiferente, pero triste, por Michelle supuse.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – otro golpe, fuerte, me asusté de nuevo. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y me sonrió sin rastro de felicidad aparente, sólo una sonrisa falsa para comunicar que no pasaba nada, pero si que pasaba algo.

Otro golpe. Voces. Risas.

Todo cambió, ahora estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados, me asusté mucho, no me había movido ni antes ni ahora. Sonó un golpe cerca de mí, algo metálico. Me calmé. Otro golpe. No me alarmé, mantuve la calma a pesar de lo extraño que me resultaba todo. Cambiaba rápidamente de escenas.

Todo era negro. Oí risas familiares. No eran las risas de la pequeña Carly, pero tampoco era la voz de Oliver.

- ¡Vamos bella durmiente! ¿Llamo a tu príncipe azul para que despierte tu letárgico sueño con un beso cursi? – tras eso, esa voz rió.

Una luz me enfocó la cara y me dejó ciega a pesar de tener los párpados cerrados. Moví un dedo para comprobar de algún modo que ese cuerpo era mío y de que estaba consciente. Moví la mano y me cubrí los ojos con la palma de mi mano.

- Le molesta la luz, amor… - dijo otra voz masculina. Tras ese pronunciamiento de palabras, la luz se desvió.

- Alice, ¿puedes oírme? – una voz femenina esta vez, preocupada y dulce.

- Déjala descansar… Vayámonos abajo. – dijo una voz que ya había hablado antes.

Oí unos pasos y unos suspiros, salieron de la misma habitación en la cual yo me encontraba y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Me di cuenta de que estaba cubierta por una fina manta. Me incorporé retirando la mano de mis ojos pero con estos cerrados. Los abrí. Me encontraba en la espaciosa cama de Rosalie y Emmett. Suspiré como cansada. Estaba cansada, supuse que se parecía al estado después de haber dormido durante días… ¿Dormido? Pero… ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Carly? – dije al tiempo que me frotaba los ojos. Palpé a mi lado, pero estaba vacío y plano. Miré. No había nadie en la cama.

Noté como un peso se unía a la cama haciendo que mi cuerpo bajara ligeramente. Un suave y templado tacto me tocó la mano. Oliver.

- Oliver, donde… - pero no era Oliver. Cuando giré el rostro hacia él me encontré a alguien a quien no esperaba.

Jasper. **Mi príncipe azul**.

Tenía la piel normal y corriente, pálida y suave. Me miraba confuso pero con una media sonrisa. Bajó la mirada a su mano y acarició el dorso de mi mano con su dedo pulgar. Suspiró.

- J… ¿Jasper? – se me quebró la voz al mencionar el nombre.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con mis ojos dudosos.

- ¿Sí, amor? – Alzó una mano para acariciarme con sus yemas mi mejilla. Fruncí el ceño y un escalofrío cruzó mi columna de arriba a abajo. - ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? – él también frunció el ceño al notar con su don mis sentimientos.

- Jasper perdóname… - llevaba siglos planeando el discurso… Pero ahora parecía perdido en algún lugar de mi mente – Lo siento, de veras que no… no te vayas… Por favor, no…

- Cálmate, no me iré a ningún lado, ¿entendido? Pues anda que no estás confundida…

- Tú, pero, ¿y Carly? Como, por que o sea como… - me puso un dedo sobre los labios. Tras eso se acercó con lentitud a mí. Me puse nerviosa perdida. Me tomó el rostro con sus yemas bajo mi barbilla y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Me mareé. Me separé de él.

- ¿Dónde está Carly? – dije con desesperación. Me levanté y abrí la puerta. Me encontré con mi madre que llevaba la colada. La dejó en el suelo ante mi mirada confusa de nuevo.

Se movió rápida, no me dio tiempo a analizarlo y me echó los brazos al cuello.

- Bienvenida de nuevo pequeñita… - me dijo. Se medio separó y me dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla para después volver a apretarme. Le rodeé la mitad de la espalda y entrelacé mis dedos. Apoyé la mejilla en su hombro y suspiré entre contenta y confundida. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó.

- Bien pero, ¿cómo está Carly? – le dije, se separó y me miró.

- Habla con Edward, hija… - me dijo y me sonrió con compasión, piedad, entendimiento…

Sin decir nada, me fui en busca de mi hermano. Miré en su habitación y allí estaba, tumbado y mirando por la ventana. Giró el rostro con lentitud para mirarme y me sonrió. Palpó el sofá al lado suyo para que me sentara y así lo hice.

- Primero de todo… Emmett te dio un golpe en la nuca sin querer mientras se peleaba con Bella y te dejó inconsciente. – Me tocó la nuca y di un respingo – Y menudo un golpe… Siendo vampira y todo, nunca madurará, eso ya lo sabes.

- ¡Au! – me quejé y él me sonrió.

- Bueno… Te quedaste ocho días en estado inconsciente y desde el primer momento, empezaste a soñar algo muy raro… He estado atento y va de una niña pequeña y es como tu propia historia… Lo desarrollaste tú misma con…

- ¡Espera, espera! – grité. – ¿Nada de eso existe? Carly y Oliver no…

Negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Carlisle dijo que estabas sencillamente soñando, una pesadilla muy larga, cosa rara según él, una historia que parte de tus propios miedos. Me comentó que él la soledad es tu mayor miedo. A ratos te dabas cuenta de tu propia pesadilla y lo ibas remediando poniendo a personajes como Carly, que alivian el dolor. Carlisle dice que es raro que un sueño dure muchos días, que es imposible y que estabas en un trance que no podías evitar y no podías despertar.

Empecé a jadear lentamente. Carly no era real. Carly jamás existió. Carly no vivía. Nunca ocurrió. Sus sonrisas jamás se proyectaron en la realidad, sus brazos nunca me abrazaron mi cuerpo "verdadero".

Para cuando me di cuenta no tenía aire en los pulmones, jadeaba con fuerza y horror. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Entre los jadeos se mezclaban sollozos que me ahogaban.

- Tranquila Alice, que te da algo… - me dijo. Me puso una mano en el hombro y la otra en el brazo.

- He… de… ha… blar con… pa. – dije con esfuerzo me levanté y salí corriendo a ver a mi padre, choqué contra Rosalie pero no me molesté en volverme.

Llegué con Carlisle. Estaba sentado en su despacho con el ceño fruncido y concentrado en su tarea. Entré dando un golpe y casi rompiendo la puerta. Dio un respingo por puro susto. Me miró y suspiró aliviado al ver que era yo.

Me senté en una silla y cabizbaja, traté de controlar la respiración mientras movía una pierna nerviosa.

- Estás híper ventilando… Cálmate Alice. – me dijo. Traté de calmarme y lo logré.

- ¿Era un sueño? Dime la verdad Pa, tengo mucho miedo – dije gimiendo.

- Entraste en la inconsciencia y empezaste a soñar de manera constante… Una cosa extraña ya que tu sueño no se detenía en ningún momento. Y era un sueño, pequeña… O mejor dicho una pesadilla, pero ya pasó todo y no nos va a pasar nada.

Me levanté y me fui de nuevo. Salí a fuera donde nevaba. Me senté tranquila en la escalera del portal de mi casa.

Carly no existió. Era tan solo un producto de mi propia imaginación, un sueño. Nada fue real. Nunca hubo ningún Dios, ni Oliver, ni explosión, ni muertes, nada.

Sentí un alivio, todo sería normal, pero algo me arrastraba a la miseria y la más profunda tristeza, una fuerza superior a mí. Era peor que si Carly hubiera muerto. Ella siempre estuvo muerta, no existía. Algo hacía que mi pecho doliera fuertemente. Miré hacia donde supuestamente estaban las tumbas, pero no había más que terreno llano.

Lloré en silencio. Carly, mi Carly, mi llama entre la oscuridad, mi fuego, mi esperanza, mi hija, mi mundo, mi todo… Carly era un sueño.

Hundí el rostro en las palmas de mi mano y suspiré entrecortadamente. Todo volvería a la normalidad. A mi vida sosa, con mi familia, la gente de antes. Los amaba plenamente pero nadie me devolvería a Carly. Me pellizqué, nada.

Los sueños vienen de la inconsciencia. Mi pesadilla no era real, no me gustaba eso. Mi mente creó a esa criatura, con los rasgos que yo quería. No existía una niña llamada Carly, de gran corazón, gran sensatez. Perfecta y única. Un ángel. Una vida que sobrevivió junto a mí. Nunca tuve a una hija sonriente.

Ahora volvería con mi madre y su encanto personal, mi padre con su gran sentido de la amabilidad, Emmett y su fuerza, bromas y sus golpes, Rosalie y su sonrisa cálida, Edward y su bondad, Bella y su personalidad hermosa. Jasper y su ser, único y perfecto.

Tenía que empezar de cero, revivir de mi pesadilla, dejar atrás mi mundo, aquella pesadilla… pero a la vez mi mejor sueño, mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Nada de eso pasó. Sentí nauseas y mi estómago se removió mientras me despedía con un suspiro de la pequeña Carly y me aventuré a la casa a encontrarme con mi antigua vida, la vida con los Cullen.

Al cabo de dos meses nada cambió… Estaba tan vacía y faltada de emociones que mi familia estaba cada día más preocupada y más encima mío, me escapaba de casa siempre, por no soportar tanta presión, la mezcla de bromas, de alegría con el contraste de la tristeza y preocupación me mareaban.

Paseaba por el parque, donde había estado con Carly. Me senté en el columpio, miré hacia abajo pero no había ningún charco, nada parecido al sueño, a mi pequeño mundo y mis ilusiones, mis tristezas, mis miedos. Lo echaba todo de menos, excepto el hecho de perder a mi familia.

Mi vida era penosa y sin sentido, no tenía rumbo fijo y nada me sacaba de ello. Observé a mi alrededor, al mundo vivo y tierno, pero a la vez fiero y bestial. Observé a los niños, ajenos al sufrimiento. Los del tobogán, el caballito, la arena, la niña que se sentaba en el columpio al lado mío, curiosa.

La miré un segundo. Jadeé. Esa niña… Llevaba un moño, la cara redonda y los ojos grandes y oscuros. No llevaba el vestidito blanco, tejanos y camisa azul. Me sonrió. Ella, esa niña, era Carly.


End file.
